Komtuper of Computer
by eyeseemore
Summary: Nathan is geen Dreuzel, maar komt toch in aanraking met computers. Het handboek voor Dreuzels lijkt hem niet verder te helpen en zijn dromen verwarren hem alleen maar. Lise maakt het uiteindelijk niet beter. OC - Verhaal maakt gebruik van magische wereld en enkele magische families waaronder de Malfoy's.
1. Proloog

_Dreuzelapparatuur._

Artikel 1a.

Een computer is een Dreuzelding waarmee Dreuzels zogenaamde dingen zoals het 'internet' (voor meer uitleg zie art. 5a) bezoeken. Een computer is een apparaat wat werkt op het zogenaamde 'stroom' (voor meer uitleg zie art. 3b).

Artikel 1b.

_Definitie van Dreuzels;_

Een computer (soms ook: rekenaar) is een apparaat waarmee gegevens volgens formele procedures (algoritmen) kunnen worden verwerkt. Meestal wordt met het woord computer een digitaal apparaat bedoeld, maar er bestaan ook analoge computers.

(Notitie van de schrijver: De bovenstaande zinnen zijn niet logisch, probeer dit dan ook niet te begrijpen).

1c. Bij het schrijven van dit verslag ben ik verschillende vreemde dingen tegen gekomen waar ik nog steeds niet uit ben. Ik weet niet waar het over ging en hoe dingen werkten, maar ik heb getracht het zo goed mogelijk weer te geven.

De auteur.

_- Einde van dit artikel. _


	2. 1 Een slechte harde schijf valt te lezen

**Hoofdstuk één: zelfs de slechtste harde schijf valt te lezen. **

Wanneer je het luik opende, kwam je er een stoflaag tegenmoet. De zolder. Overal stonden dozen, oude meubels, magische voorwerpen, typische Dreuzelvoorwerpen en de gekste dingen die jij je maar kon voorstellen. Het was een regelrechte puinhoop, maar als ze iets leuks vond, mocht zij het hebben. Dat waren de woorden geweest van haar oma. Deze had met een 'magische' twinkeling in haar ogen gezegd dat er ook wat waardevols lag en haar oma kennende, had ze haar verjaardagscadeau verstopt.

Robyn liep naar de dichtstbijzijnde doos en opende deze. Een muffe geur kwam haar tegemoet, net als een laag stof. De boeken die erin zaten herkende ze, het waren de studieboeken van haar vader. Ze sloot de doos weer en liep door naar een oud bureau, wat ze herkende van foto's. Het was het bureau van haar opa geweest, opa Nathan. Vanaf dat bureau schreef hij haar altijd brieven en ooit had hij haar geschreven dat er een schat in verborgen lag. Robyn was veertien en ze geloofde niet meer zoals vroeger in schatzoeken, maar het idee had haar geprikkeld.

Ze trok de bureaulades open, maar kwam niet meer tegen dan een oud potje inkt, wat perkament en een platte steen. Naast het bureau stond een zwarte langwerpige tas, met een hengsel en een patroon erop. Geprikkeld door haar nieuwsgierigheid, zoals altijd, opende ze de tas en vond ze een Dreuzelapparaat waarvan ze de werking niet kende.

Het cliché wilde dat ze nu werd geroepen door haar moeder.

'Robyn, kom je?' haar stem klonk ver weg en Robyn keek even naar het apparaat. Ze wist niet wat ze ermee aanmoest en haar cadeau had ze nog niet gevonden. Ze liet het apparaat staan en liep naar beneden, waar haar moeder poeder in de haard gooide.

'Wednelselnelstraat.'

De oude vrouw die was achtergebleven, keek even vergenoegd naar de haard en liep rustig naar de zolder, om te zien of haar kleindochter het cadeau had gevonden. Lise zag het cadeau nog staan, maar er viel wel iets anders op. Haar oude laptop.

Met een trillende vinger duwde ze op de aan- en uitknop. Het beeld flikkerde even en herinneringen kwamen naar boven.

Robyn kon niet meer wachten totdat ze haar oma weer mocht zien en de zolder opmocht.

Toen haar oma die vrijdag vroeg of zij langskwamen, was er echter geen sprake van geweest dat ze de zolder op mocht en ze werd steeds nieuwsgieriger. Totdat ze een paar dagen daarna een pakketje ontving via de post. Daarbij zat een perkament geschreven brief.

'_Lieve Robyn,_

_De zolder is te gevaarlijk, maar hier is je cadeau. Ik wens je er veel plezier mee._

_Liefs Oma.'_

Robyn las de brief en rukte daarna het papier van het doosje af. Het doosje gaf niet makkelijk mee, maar na een paar pogingen kreeg ze hem het open. Er zat een kettinkje in. Het had een zilveren koordje en het hangertje was een zilveren toverstaf. Robyn keek vol verbazing ernaar. Het toverstafje begon namelijk te verkleuren.

In het doosje lag nog een briefje, met een onbekend handschrift.

'_Dit kettinkje beschermt elke heks die het draagt. Wanneer er gevaar dreigt, kleurt de staf rood en spuit hij rode vonken. Wanneer iemand liegt, kriebelt hij op de huid (lichtjes). Wanneer er Dreuzels in de buurt zijn, kleurt hij blauw, of spuit hij grijze vonken (in geval van Modderbloedjes).'_

Het woord Modderbloedje werd alleen gebruikt in Zwadderich en hoewel dat haar afdeling was, had ze het niet van haar oma verwacht. Haar kettinkje kleurde grijs en haar broertje kwam de kamer binnen.

'Heb jij een veer voor mij?' Hij keek haar vragend aan.

'Ja, op mijn bureau.' Zonder naar Richard om te kijken liep ze naar het raam en een paar tellen later sloot haar deur weer.

'Welk geheim verberg jij, oma?'

Lise had haar oude laptop aangesloten op een speciale adapter en liet haar oude handen even over de toetsen glijden. Zou het haar nog lukken? Ze kreeg een oude twinkeling in haar eens zo vermoeide ogen en sloot de printer aan.

Het bureau was bekend en ze vond al gauw al haar Dreuzelmaterialen terug. Een usb-stick, een pen, een blok met papier.

Alle documenten werden snel geopend, maar nét dat éne, datgene wat ze nodig had, dat viel niet te openen. Het was een document met veel oude herinneringen, haar leven, haar straf, haar Dreuzeleinde, haar verhaal.

Ze had het beveiligd toen ze de laptop op zolder had opgeborgen en had het daarna nooit meer geopend. Het wachtwoord wat ze eraan had gegeven moest een makkelijk 'iets' zijn, iets waar ze elke dag aan dacht. Even glimlachte ze en bedacht ze dat het al die tijd voor haar neus had gelegen. De zin typte ze zo snel dat niemand hem kon volgen en de computer gaf de zin nog éénmaal weer; "en daarbij zal en kan ik niet rusten, totdat mijn werk hier gedaan is."

Met een glimlach op haar gezicht, sloot ze de pc en wist ze dat haar kleindochter ooit achter haar verleden zou komen. Een verleden dat meer vertelde dan menig andere computer ooit gedaan had, een verleden dat goede en slechte tijden had gekend, maar een verleden dat ze nooit en te nimmer had willen verliezen. Haar verleden, haar doel, haar leven.


	3. 2 Elke aansluiting geeft toegang

**Hoofdstuk twee: Elke aansluiting geeft toegang tot andere.**

Lise was dolenthousiast geweest na het ontvangen van de brief waarover haar ouders haar hadden verteld, maar dat zou een slecht begin zijn om uit te drukken hoe Lise zich voelde. Het was de brief geweest voor een speciaal college. Alleen voor aparte mensen.

Als ik nu zou zeggen Zweinstein, hoe cliché ben ik dan?

Het was Zweinstein niet, aangezien Lise's ouders Dreuzels waren. Het waren zakenlieden, rijk, verwend en altijd weg. Haar vader had besloten om te verhuizen naar een alleenstaand huis ergens ver weg, waar veel mensen van dachten dat het behekst was en daarom zat ze daar nu. Aan de designtafel met haar bruine haren over haar schouders, haar laptop voor haar neus, haar leesbril naast zich en een hoge stapel boeken. Lise haatte het feit dat ze voor een boodschap helemaal naar de stad moest fietsen, waar ze een half uur over deed, en dat ze haar rijbewijs nog steeds niet mocht halen van haar ouders. Haar broer hing in de woonkamer voor de televisie met de afstandsbediening in zijn handen en een grote kom met snoepgoed waaraan hij zich steeds ziek at. Met een vaag gebaar zwaaide ze haar ouders uit en keek ze naar buiten. Het leefde hier, hier was geen bos, hier lag geen vervallen kasteel. Alles leefde hier!

Het was leeg. Het hele huis was leeg. Er was niets meer. Geen mens of demon zou zich hier nog durven vertonen. Het huis was donker en duister, er zou niemand meer komen. Totdat een familie introk. Nathan keek naar het huis en verklaarde dat het vies rook, zelfs voor een tovenaarshuis. Het zou hun nieuwe onderkomen worden, aangezien zijn vader een zaak was begonnen met boeken. Nathan hield van boeken en zijn vader was met vrienden en collega's bezig in de zaak, onder hen, de boeken naar hun plek te brengen. De kasten werden opgezet en zijn moeder dirigeerde het hele gedoe. Een andere benaming kon hij niet vinden. Gedoe! Nathan liep verder door de gang en kwam in de woonkamer. Met een zacht 'lumos' verlichtte hij de hele woning en bekeek hij zijn uitzicht. Hier waren een paar huiselven geen overbodige luxe.

Ook daar was het donker en duister, maar nog wel aangenaam. Nathan mocht er dan wel niet van houden, ik wel, ik vond het altijd geweldig daar. Alles was beter dan thuis, maar Nathan had het thuis juist zo goed. Dat zal het dan wel geweest zijn.

Hij kon het nog steeds niet begrijpen waarom zijn vader dit huis had gekozen. Juist dit huis! Het huis had namelijk naast een eng verleden ook nog een ander nadeel, in ieder geval, voor zover hij wist. De Dreuzelspreuken rond dit huis waren niet sterk genoeg en soms waren ze zichtbaar voor het Dreuzelhuis wat naast hen stond. Dat grote gevaarte had laatst nieuwe bewoners gekregen en heel het dorpje was bang. De oude bewoners hadden het geweten en toen waren de spreuken voor hen opgeheven, maar de nieuwe bewoners waren zakenlieden met twee kinderen, niemand wist hoe ze zouden reageren op de magische wereld. Want ooit zouden ze toch met elkaar in aanraking komen.

Nathan heeft dit geweten, hij heeft mij gezien, maar nooit wat gezegd. O nee, dat is voor later. Wij beginnen altijd bij het begin.

Lise had er de pest in, laat ik het zo brengen, dat de brief was gekomen. Ze wilde gewoon met haar vriendinnen naar de lokale middelbare school en had geen zin om op een speciaal internaat haar taalkennis te gebruiken. Ze zat liever achter de computer! En als schrijver zou je graag willen dat je de zaak kon veranderen, even met de gum door de voorlaatste zin en schrijven; 'gelukkig was ik er, ik vond de oplossing' maar het is gebeurd en daar kan ik niets meer aan doen. Als ik dat schreef, zou jij ook niet doorlezen. Dat weet ik wel zeker. Ik houd niet van clichéverhalen. Er moet wel spanning te bekennen zijn. Horror, nu weet je dat ik van horror houdt.

Goed, terug naar Lise.

'Michael! Zet die rotmuziek af!' De stereo-installatie van haar broer pompte enkele tientallen decibel door de muren heen. 'Ik heb er genoeg van!' Met een luide klap van haar boek op de tafel, liep ze stampvoetend naar boven. De lange gang was behangen met allerlei schilderijen die haar moeder mooi vond en Lise kreeg zin om er één van de muur af te halen.

Ze gooide de deur van haar broers kamer op en de muziek werd luider. Ze zag hem niet. Alleen hij zag haar staan in de deuropening. Haar bruine haar losjes over haar schouders en de woede in haar gezicht maakte het af. Ja, hij vond zijn zusje mooi, maar dat zou hij haar nooit laten merken.

'Wat een smaak!' ze liep mompelend op de installatie af en draaide de volumeknop om.

Rust.

Stilte.

Dat waren de woorden die haar broer opschreef. Nadat zijn gedachten een andere wending namen.

Lise en Nathan hebben in het begin veelal hetzelfde meegemaakt. Een nieuwe start, een nieuw begin, nieuwe buren. Nieuw. Daar kom je nog wel achter.

Nathan voelde zich alleen. Alleen tussen duizenden boeken, zijn favoriete vrienden. Diegenen waarmee hij een band had. Hij snoof even en las verder. Hij moest toegeven dat hij de Dreuzelssectie van zijn vader eerst sceptisch had bekeken, maar nu genoot hij van de thrillers en rare manieren waarop Dreuzels 'spionnen' 'misdadigers' achterna zaten en hoe deze 'geheime agenten' alle vrouwen veroverden. 007 oftewel James Bond. Hij verslond de pockets, avond na avond. Het zou alleen snel weer richting de einde van de zomervakantie gaan en dan was het weer tijd voor Zweinstein. Gelukkig stuurde zijn vader hem elk jaar pakketten boeken, zodat hij zich niet hoefde te vervelen.

'Bond?' zijn zus hing met haar hoofd op de leuning van de bank en graaide met een enkele hand naar chips. Haar broer was verslaafd aan de geheime agent en had de volledige DVD-collectie. Op zijn kamer hingen diverse posters en schilderijen.

Eén van de vaste zinnen bromde door de speakers; 'Shaken, not stirred!'

'Nee, Couperus!'

'Ha ha,' Ze sprak de 'lachende woorden' sarcastisch uit en bekeek haar broer. 'Weet je, ik verveel mijzelf. In dit peperdure huis met teveel speeltjes, verveel ik mijzelf. Ik heb zin om eens naar buiten te gaan. Iets te doen. Voordat ik dadelijk naar die geweldige, o zo speciale school mag.'

Haar broer zette de DVD-speler stop.

'Sturen ze jou naar St. Gardohz?'

'Mam wil dat ik iets met mijn aanleg voor taal ga doen. Ik heb daar alleen geen zin in. Ik zit liever achter mijn pc.' Ze draaide een lok van haar bruine haar om haar vinger.

'Raar,' Was het enige wat haar broer zei. 'Raar.'

Met zijn handen op het bureau steunend bekeek Nathan de papieren op het bureau van zijn vader. Zijn bijbaantje in de zomer, hun administratie. Een administratie waar hij meestal geen wijs uit werd en waar hij alleen al een uur nodig had, voor orde. Zijn ouders waren schatten van mensen, maar het woord opruimen kenden ze niet. Op Zweinstein had hij altijd zijn spullen zó opgeruimd dat de huiselven weinig hoefden te doen. Hij was verstrooid, voor een Ravenklauwer, maar zo opgeruimd dat niemand die combinatie begreep. Nathan zelf overigens ook niet.

Hij streek met een hand door zijn haar. De strengen haar vielen weer voor zijn ogen, maar dat was het enige waar hij geen last van had. Het grijze haar was nooit gekleurd en daaraan had hij zijn bijnaam; 'spook' te danken. Datgene waar hij wel last van had was het papier voor hem. De woorden kwamen hem bekend voor, de letters waren bekend. Dacht hij. Een onaangenaam gevoel bekroop hem. Hoewel hij veel in de bibliotheek doorbracht, had hij nog nooit dit schrift gezien. Laat staan dat hij het kon lezen.

Met trillende handen nam hij nogmaals zijn toverstok en vuurde hij de spreuk af. De kamer was duister geweest vanaf het moment dat hij binnen was gestapt. Zoals altijd.

Het meubilair was duister, de gordijnen verbazingwekkend stralend wit. Het pleisterwerk was oud, maar straalde kracht uit, alsof de schilder nog maar net de kamer uit was. Aan het plafond hing een grote kroonluchter, de lampen verspreidden een zwak licht en de witte gordijnen vielen niet meer op. Alle tafels waren gemaakt van donker eikenhout en de massieve boekenkast nam een prominente plaats in achter het bureau.

De twee fauteuils voor het bureau stonden uitnodigend klaar en het haardvuur knapperde zacht. Er was geen reden om benauwdheid te voelen in deze kamer. De kamer mocht dan wel duister zijn, maar al generaties lang, was dit de werkkamer van de Heer des Huizes geweest. De Heer, die het leven van Nathan op zijn kop zou zetten.

Een rilling liep over zijn rug en in de spiegel boven het dressoir waren de aangestoken kaarsen rondom het grote bed zichtbaar.


	4. 3 Een muis is nog geen sleutel

**Hoofdstuk drie: een muis is nog geen sleutel tot het wachtwoord.**

'Elisabeth Versacher,' de vrouw keek haar doordringend aan en Lise had het gevoel dat ze gekeurd werd. 'Uw specialiteit is uw laptop en u bent hierheen gestuurd voor talen?' De vrouw had een curriculum vitae in haar handen en nam haar leesbril.  
'Talen vind ik gewoon leuk,' beantwoordde Lise haar vraag. 'Vooral Latijn, Frans, Italiaans, Spaans en Grieks zijn mijn specialiteit. Ik wil altijd nog Chinees en Japans gaan leren, maar daar heb ik nog geen tijd voor gehad.'  
De vrouw keek op en haar ogen bleven ter hoogte van haar gezicht hangen. 'Jij hebt er geen zin in.'  
'Is het zo overduidelijk?' Lise bekeek de vrouw die haar hoofd schudde.  
'Ik mag en kan je niet dwingen, maar waarschijnlijk ben je gedwongen. Ik kan je echter wel bij een andere taalafdeling plaatsen, in plaats van de tolkopleiding.'  
'Dan zou ik u heel dankbaar zijn.'  
'Geschiedenis van de taal of oude taal of taalonderzoek?' De vrouw was naar de kast gelopen en had door enkele papieren gerommeld.  
'Taalonderzoek.'  
'Prima,' de vrouw bladerde weer door enkele papieren, 'Wilt u dan zo vriendelijk zijn om de volgende papieren door te lezen, in te vullen en te ondertekenen. Hartelijk dank.'  
De vrouw liep met een straffe pas weg en knikte naar een oudere man op de gang, terwijl het meisje over de papieren gebogen zat.

De jongen liep met een gebogen gezicht tegen de wind in en trof daar een aantal maten. Weer een nieuw jaar Zweinstein, zijn laatste. Het zou zijn laatste en tofste jaar worden, zoals zijn beste vriend had beweerd. Al zat iets Nathan niet lekker. De gedachte aan de kaarsen rondom het grote bed. De witte kaarsen aan het hoofdeinde, de zwarte kaarsen rondom zijn bureau.

De koetsen stonden al klaar en hij had geen zin om bij enkele Griffoendors in te moeten stappen. Martin tikte hem nog even aan en wees op een blond meisje, met wie Nathan in zijn zesde jaar enkele weken een relatie had gehad. Verleden tijd. In zijn gedachten spookte nu iemand anders, hoewel hij daar nog geen idee van had. Als auteur kan ik dat wel zeggen, hoewel, het kan ook zijn dat het pas na zijn tweede droom was. Naar wat hij mij vertelde, heb ik de conclusies getrokken.  
Nathan liet zichzelf het eten voor zijn neus zetten en keek verbazingwekkend naar de jongere en nieuwe studenten, die massa's voedsel verorberden. De reis met de Express was goed verlopen al had hij zijn zinnen op iets gezet, wat niet meer uit zijn hoofd ging. Achter het bureau hing een groot leeg portret. Elke tovenaar of heks zou nu zeggen dat dit verschijnsel niets vreemds is, maar het was altijd leeg. Het was eentonig, zwart.

In de spiegel boven het dressoir waren de kaarsen na een tijdje niet meer zichtbaar en wat Nathan niet wist, maar had gedroomd, was aparter.

Bij de afdeling taalonderzoek was het rustig. Enkele mensen zaten aan hun bureau te werken en een klein gedrongen mannetje liep voor haar uit. Hij bazelde in allerlei talen informatie en gaf hier en daar een opdracht. Over zijn kalende hoofd waren drie strengen vettig haar getrokken en zijn donkerrode das was gekreukt. De man droeg geen leesbril, maar elk blad dat hem voorgehouden werd hield hij zo dicht bij zijn ogen dat Lise er scheel van werd. Ze bleef rustig en volgde de man, gaf antwoord in verschillende talen en bekeek de kantoortjes.

Even moest ze terug denken aan de droom die zij, eerder die ochtend had gehad. Er was een groot dressoir verschenen in een waas, met kaarsen ervoor, die niet zichtbaar waren in deze grote omlijste spiegel. Haar eigen spiegelbeeld was echter veranderd. Ze had geen bruin haar, maar zwart en haar huid was spierwit geweest.

Lise schrok op doordat de man haar voorstelde.  
Bij één kantoor was hij blijven staan. Er stonden vier bureaus en vanzelfsprekend was er één leeg. De drie anderen keken op van hun werk toen het kleine mannetje, Professor McNallen genoemd, haar voorstelde.  
'Dames en meneer de Vries, dit is Elisabeth, zij komt ons versterken in onze strijd tegen de groep van mevrouw de Harte,' nu wendde hij zich tot Lise, 'Elisabeth, Ellen, Sophie en Marc.'  
Hij was bij een kantoorruimte blijven staan. Er stonden vier bureaus en vanzelfsprekend was er één leeg. De drie anderen keken op van hun werk toen het kleine mannetje, Professor McNallen haar naam noemde. Een klein meisje, met donker haar knikte even en de ander, Sophie, hief haar hand. Marc keek haar geïnteresseerd aan en dronk nog een slok van zijn koffie.  
'Nu dan, ik heb enkele zaken te regelen, je redt jezelf wel. Neem ik aan?' Hij keek haar vragend aan en Lise knikte.  
'Moet lukken.'  
De man liep knikkend en mompelend in het Latijn weg. Marc was de eerste die de ongemakkelijke stilte verbrak.  
'Elisabeth?'  
Lise onderbrak hem onmiddellijk. 'Lise graag! Elisabeth is mijn volledige naam, mijn roepnaam voor vrienden en bekenden is Lise.'  
'Lise dan, wat is je specialiteit?'  
'Mijn computer.' Was prompt haar antwoord.

Ongestoord werkte Nathan in de les van de toverdrankenprofessor verder. Het was een Ravenklauwer en de post was al langer opgegeven door Severus Sneep, de oude en beruchte toverdrankenleraar. Net zoals Nathan was Professor Simble een 'slechte' Ravenklauwer, ze had dezelfde denkwijze als een Zwadderaar.

Ze kwam langsgelopen en bekeek zijn ketel. Ze knikte goedkeurend en gaf een andere klasgenoot ervan langs. Ze was een strenge lerares en trok niemand voor. Geen enkele afdeling had haar voorkeur. Oud-leerlingen, van de tijd dat Nathan in zijn eerste jaar zat, gaven aan dat ze erger was dan Sneep. Toch had Nathan het gevoel dat ze hem altijd maar liet.  
Nathan was slim, maar teruggetrokken. In zichzelf gekeerd. Met zijn vrienden had hij wel veel contact, maar zij respecteerden zijn gezochte eenzaamheid.  
'Nathan?' Gerard zocht zijn aandacht en hij keek uit zijn boek op, 'Help eens!'  
Sloom draaide hij zich om en zijn gedachten waren niet bij de les geweest. Er was zelfs geen ingrediënt in voorgekomen. Misschien wel, maar daar wilde Nathan heel even niet over nadenken.  
'Ja?'  
'Kijk eens! Ik kom er niet meer uit.'  
Het drankje was rood gekleurd, terwijl het de bedoeling was dat hij grijs zou blijven. Vluchtig bekeek Nathan het toverdrankenboek wat opengeslagen voor zijn neus lag. Met een korte 'ohh' draaide hij zich weer om en sneed een paar stukjes wortel klein, die hij in de ketel gooide van zijn vriend, waarna hij in zijn eigen ketel roerde.  
'Bedankt.'  
'Ja. Ja.' Zijn stem klonk monotoon en bekeek zijn ketel nogmaals, waarna hij weer in zijn eigen gedachten wegzonk.

'Lise?'  
'Ja?'  
Ze werd gek van alle vragen. Waar ze vandaan kwam, wat haar hobby's waren, waar ze woonde, wat haar ouders deden, waarom ze zo chagrijnig deed, waarom ze zo snel werkte, waarom ze niet met hun sprak en daarnaast nog al die rotvragen aangezien zij meer talen sprak.  
'Vertaal dit eens, wil je.' Ze kreeg een blaadje toegeworpen met daarop een zin die haar verontrustte.  
'Noctes et Luces Frigidae. Vultus Tuus Video,' fluisterde ze zacht in het Latijn en Sophie keek haar aan alsof ze geschift was.  
'Ja dus?' Ze draaide met haar potlood, 'Het draait hier om samenwerking! Weet je!'  
'Dat begrijp ik dame,' sneed Lise's stem na enkele seconden door het kamertje en de overige twee taalonderzoekers hielden op met hun bezigheden, 'Maar dát maakt jou niet mijn baas!'  
'Wat betekent het dan?' Marc keek haar vragend aan.  
De stilte bleef hangen en Lise haalde haar schouders op.  
'Geen idee, ik kan het niet vertalen.' Ze blufte.  
Sophie haalde haar schouders op en tikte iets op de pc voor haar neus terwijl Lise uit haar gemompel enkele woorden kon opmaken als; 'trut … eigenwijs … geen vertaalster … verdwijn.'

_3 maart_

_Dag lief broertje,_

_Onverwacht, ongerust of gewoon ongelovig? Een brief van mij? Ik mag mijn laptop hier niet aansluiten, in ieder geval niet op het internet, dat mag alleen maar met Pc's van St. Gardohz. Eigenlijk zou ik het wel moeten doen, kleine hack en dan ben ik zo weg hier. _

_Juist, waarvoor ik je schrijf is het volgende …_

Lise verschuurde de brief. Opnieuw.

Michael ontving haar verstuurde twee brieven op dezelfde dag en de postbode verontschuldigde zich. 'Sorry, leveringsfoutje.'  
Hij opende de twee enveloppen en scheurde ze bijna kapot. Hij wist dat zij niet zomaar een brief zou schrijven, als ze haar laptop kon gebruiken.

_3 maart_

_Dag broertje,_

_Onverwacht, nietwaar? Een brief van mij. Juist, mijn laptop mag niet aangesloten worden op het internet van St. Gardohz. Dat kan rare dingen veroorzaken. Noobs!_

_Eigenlijk zou ik het wel moeten doen, je weet wel en dan wegwezen!_

_Wil je mij een plezier doen? Haal mij hier weg!_

_Ik verveel me dood! Die mensen waarmee ik nu al twee weken samenwerk, ik haat ze! Ze kunnen alleen maar zeuren en ik moet allerlei rotklusjes doen, aangezien zij zelf geen Latijn en Italiaans spreken. Zij zijn gewoonweg dom! Beetje hun nagels lakken. Rot toch op!_

_Haal mij hier weg. Alsjeblieft!_

_Lise._

_7 maart_

_Michael,_

_HAAL MIJ HIER WEG!_

_Ik word stapelgek, ik moet hier gewoonweg verdwijnen. Ik haat die stomme regels hier, ik moet mijn collega's niet, ik mag niets, ik word behandeld alsof ik een gevangene ben in mijn eigen huis. En dat haat ik._

_Plus, ik mis je heel erg!_

_Lise._

Natuurlijk miste hij haar ook. Hij kon niet zonder haar, hij hield van haar, zij was zijn kleine en lieve zusje, zij betekende zoveel voor hem. Zij waren samen opgegroeid, zonder ouders, zonder verzorger, gewoon samen. Niemand had zich ooit met hen bemoeid en ze waren onafscheidelijk. Eens had ze gezegd; "onafscheidelijk totdat de onbegrijpelijke dood ons scheidt". Daarbij had ze gelachen en hem scheef aangekeken, waarna hij haar een zoen op haar voorhoofd had gegeven en triomfantelijk had verklaard; "Onafscheidelijk, totdat den man op het zwarte paard u komt halen, mijn vrouwe". Haar ogen hadden gelachen en het was een van de weinige momenten geweest dat ze echt gelukkig was.

Nathan liep niet, hij rende. Iets wat hij niet vaak deed. Gang naar links, gang naar rechts, trap op, oppassen voor de vijfde tree, die kraakt. Achtste tree is een valkuil, let op Nathan, hier naar links, daar weer naar rechts, langs de bibliotheek, langs het schilderij met de velden, links door de deur, langs de grote zaal, over de grote gang, door naar de andere kant van het grote gebouw. Trap op, trap af. Nog één gang Nathan, dat red jij wel! Daar, die witte deur! Die met dat houten handvat.  
Uitgeteld was Nathan de ziekenzaal binnen gerend en Poppy Plijster keek verbaasd op.  
'Mijn jongen! Wat is er, dat jij je longen uit je lijf hoest?'  
'Er is iemand flauwgevallen.' Nathan bekeek de kamer en liet zichzelf op een van de heldere witte bedden vallen.  
'Waar?' Madame Plijster overhandigde hem een bekertje met water.  
'In de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw. Die nieuwe!'  
Het vrouwtje knikte en bedacht dat het steeds gekker werd met die leerlingen. Als ze vroeger meneer Potter niet op haar ziekenzaal had liggen, vielen leerlingen nu flauw. Vroeger hadden ze last van puberproblemen, nu waren het serieuze aandoeningen. Er waren dingen bij die ze nog nooit van haar loopbaan op Zweinstein had meegemaakt. Ze zuchtte en nam haar tas met spullen. Meestal kwamen de leerlingen naar haar toe, maar in enkele gevallen waren ze daar niet toe in staat, zoals nu.

Het flatgebouw had iets weg van haar lunchdoos. Rechttoe, rechtaan, cement en beton. Er was niets moois aan, behalve het kunstwerk voor de vijver, naast het gebouw.  
'Wat doen wij hier?' vroeg Lise ongeïnteresseerd.  
'Wees jij nu maar blij dat je daar weg bent! Jij wil niet weten hoeveel moeite dit mij heeft gekost.'  
'Ik waardeer het.'  
'Dat is je geraden.'  
'Maar dan is nu nog steeds de ham-vraag, wat doen wij hier Michael?' Lise keek verveeld op van haar duimnagel en nam de vijl uit haar handtas en bekeek haar ringvingers. Hierna de pinkjes, de middelvingers, haar wijsvinger en uiteindelijk haar linkerduim. Nadat ze klaar was, stond ze voor een huisdeur met een lelijke rode huisnummerplaat.  
'Vijverparklaan 6a.'  
'Geweldig!'

'Noctes et Luces Frigidae,' de professor sterrenkunde liep onrustig door het lokaal en sprak de woorden steeds achter elkaar uit, zonder op de leerlingen te letten. Pas nadat, zoals Nathan telde, ze het twintig maal had gezegd, richtte zij zich tot de leerlingen. 'Wie weet wat dit betekent?'  
Nathan stak zijn hand op.  
'Ja?'  
'Ik heb dit ooit ergens gelezen, het is toch van een Dreuzelauteur?'  
De professor knikte en liep nog zenuwachtiger door het lokaal heen. Ze leek het zelf niet meer te weten en ze mompelde steeds weer die zin.  
'Wat betekent hét, professor?'


	5. 4 Wonderlijke verhalen lijmen niets

**Hoofdstuk vier: wonderlijke verhalen lijmen niets. **

Het flatgebouw had iets weg van haar lunchdoos. Rechttoe, rechtaan; cement en beton. Er was niets moois aan, behalve het kunstwerk voor de vijver, naast het gebouw.  
'Wat doen wij hier?' vroeg Lise ongeïnteresseerd.  
'Wees jij nu maar blij dat je daar weg bent! Jij wilt niet weten hoeveel moeite dit mij heeft gekost.'  
'Ik waardeer het.' Ze grinnikte.  
'Dat is je geraden.'  
'Maar dan is nu nog steeds de ham-vraag, wat doen wij hier, Michael?' Lise keek verveeld op van haar duimnagel, nam de vijl uit haar handtas en bekeek haar ringvingers. Hierna de pinkjes, de middelvingers, haar wijsvinger en uiteindelijk haar linkerduim. Nadat ze klaar was, stond ze voor een huisdeur met een lelijke rode huisnummerplaat.  
'Vijverparklaan 6a.'  
'Geweldig!' haar stem klonk ongeïnteresseerd, maar iedereen die Lise kent, weet dat het normaal was.  
'Déjà vu!'

Lise was nooit geïnteresseerd, of iets of iemand moest haar zo weten te boeien dat ze er verslaafd aan raakte. Zo was het ook gegaan met haar laptop. Nadat een vriend haar had geleerd hoe ze pc's moest hacken was het een verslaving voor Lise geworden. Ze kon niet meer zonder.  
Lise draaide zich om en keek naar de grote Mercedes waar haar broer altijd in reed. Ze hield ervan om naast hem te zitten, voor zich uit te staren en niets te doen. Ze had haar rijbewijs, maar haar broer reed graag en zij zat het liefste naast hem. Niets doen, een beetje naar zijn gezicht staren, hem belachelijk maken of hem gek maken met de muziek van de radio. Of ze zong vals mee, of ze zocht naar zenders die hij niets vond. Michael echter, hield ervan als zij naast hem zat. Ze kon hem tot het uiterste drijven en wist ook precies hoe ze dat moest doen, maar het was altijd gezellig. Misschien kwam het ook doordat ze met elkaar opgegroeid waren, hun ouders altijd weg, hij wist het niet.  
Intussen had hij aangebeld en een vrolijke jonge vrouw stond in de deuropening. Ze had een weelderige bos rood haar en zoveel sproeten dat Lise het idee had dat ze in brand stond. Of overgelukkig. Ze had namelijk eens gelezen dat mensen met sproeten gelukkiger waren. Vergrotende trap.  
'Die trap wil ik wel uitdelen,' mompelde terwijl ze voor werd gesteld aan Marieke.  
'Hoi! Leuk je eens in het echt te ontmoeten, ik heb al zoveel over je gehoord.' De jonge vrouw ratelde maar door en Lise keek Michael aan.  
'Nee, dat niet, dat zou jij toch moeten weten.'  
'O ja, de laatste keer geloofde ik er ook al niets van.'  
Hun blikken kruisten elkaar voor de laatste keer, voordat ze naar binnen liepen en Michael zijn jas op de kapstok hing.

Zachtjes, stil, maar toch niet erbij met haar gedachten. Zo zat ze daar. Aandachtig te luisteren, maar tegelijkertijd afwezig. Zeer afwezig. Ze was ergens waar ze al jaren was, maar waar hij haar niet kon volgen. Ergens waar zij de meeste angst voor had, maar niet de lef om het toe te geven. Daar, waar in haar ogen het licht werd gedoofd. Tegelijkertijd zag ze gelukkiger uit dan ooit, haar ogen zo donker, haar warme lippen strak.  
Marieke was een goede verhalenvertelster en Michael wist dat het haar zou boeien, ook al zei ze van niet. Haar verhalen waren zo zoet als honing en zo gekleurd als de regenboog zelf, wat hem deed denken aan de gekleurde persoonlijkheid van Lise. Een vriendin had ooit gezegd dat Lise zo duister was als de nacht, maar haar woorden waren getint door de zon, die haar altijd leek te beschijnen, waardoor haar huid glansde in het licht, het bruine haar blond leek en haar donkere ogen leken donkerrood. Zo rood als de ondergaande zon, als het bloed dat door haar aderen vloeide, terwijl haar lippen soms gif leken te spuwen.  
Lise was alles wat anderen niet waren en zij was niet, wat anderen waren. Lise was een engel en een duivel in één, terwijl haar glimlach dit allemaal niet verraadde, alleen hij kon het zien, in haar ogen. Die zwarte ogen, die zo afwezig leken.

'Dag stuk, ik wil wel door jou gebeten worden.' De woorden bereikten zijn oren en Nathan draaide zich langzaam om. Het was Damon, zijn beste vriend, met Jony.  
'Ha schat,' fluisterde hij terug, 'Kom je dan vanavond?'  
De jongens grinnikten en keken de bibliotheek rond.  
'Wat heb ik gehoord knul? Is die nieuwe flauw gevallen, jij had er toch niets mee te doen nietwaar?' Damon keek naar het boek van Nathan en gooide zijn tas op tafel, waarna hij plaats nam, links van Nathan.  
'Ik wilde dat ik het was geweest,' grinnikte Nathan en liet zijn veer vallen.  
Jony en Damon, het 'uitschot' van Zwadderich, te slim, te knap en te goed in vele vakken. In ieder geval, dat dachten ze zelf, totdat ze Nathan tegen waren gekomen. Sindsdien waren ze de beste vrienden. Hun afdelingen interesseerde niemand en zo gauw ze samen konden zijn, waren ze dat.  
'Ik heb trouwens een lekkere meid gezien, vijfdejaars Ravenklauw.'  
'Niet Patricia, toch?' Nathan keek hem met twee grote ogen aan en de Zwadderaar grinnikte slinks maar schudde zijn hoofd.  
'Nogmaals raden meneer, u gaat niet door voor de hoofdprijs!'

Damon kwam uit een rijke familie met veel invloed over de hele wereld. Trouw aan de familietraditie lag ook voor hem de wereld aan zijn voeten. Door zijn zwarte haar en blauwe ogen, was hij een gewilde prooi voor veel meiden, al had hij niet zo'n naam als Jony, die elke meid kon krijgen. Volgens Annette, de vriendin van Gerard, was Jony het lekkerste stuk van de school en als hij haar zou vragen, zou ze Gerard zo aan de kant zetten. Informatie die hij Gerard maar nooit zou vertellen.

'Meneer Blemfeld! Volgt u mij!' Het eeuwige hoofd van Griffoendor liep voor hem uit en Nathan haalde zijn schouders op en volgde haar.  
'Ja professor, wat is er aan de hand?' Ze gaf geen antwoord. Ze liepen hoeken om, over trappen, langs de kelders, naar de vierde verdieping, waar het kantoortje van het hoofd van Griffoendor lag. Hij bedacht dat het een mededeling zou zijn over haar vak, waar hij om extra lessen had gevraagd, aangezien je nooit door een ander hoofd berispt zou worden. Al wist hij dat er iets niet klopte, toen ze langs het kantoor van het hoofd liepen, door naar het kantoor van de Hoofdmeester.  
"O, o," waren de enige gedachten die in zijn hoofd opkwamen.  
'Meneer Blemfeld,' ze bekeek de papieren voor haar neus en Nathan nam de ruimte in zich op.  
'Ja professor.'  
'Ik begrijp niet wat u bezielde?'  
'Excuses professor, wat mij bezielde?' Hij keek haar raar aan en deed alsof hij van niets wist, wat in dit geval ook nog waar was. Hij had eerder streken uitgehaald met Damon en Jony, waar de drie dan steeds onderuit kwamen en met een stalen gezicht beweerden dat zij het niet waren.  
'Sinds professor Wanaldar geen hoofd van Zweinstein meer is, gebeuren hier de raarste dingen en steeds krijg ik van Griffoendors te horen dat u ermee te maken heeft.'  
'Ik heb werkelijk geen idee waar u het over heeft.'  
Rotgriffoendors, was het enige wat in zijn hoofd opkwam.  
'Zegt u de uitspraak; "Noctes et Luces Frigidae" iets?' ze keek hem strak aan. Zoals altijd droeg ze het haar in een knot, maar hij miste haar eeuwige hoed. Hij bewonderde Anderling, om haar regime, haar daden en haar intelligentie. Maar nu wilde hij dat ze hem even aansprak als de slimme student die hij was en niet als een boetedoener.  
'U lijkt te weten wat het betekent.'  
'Ja professor, dat weet ik inderdaad. Het is ooit door een Dreuzelschrijver geschreven. Mijn vader had er een boek van liggen in zijn bibliotheek.'  
Een koude rilling liep nu over zijn rug en hij dacht even terug aan de ruimte waar hij de administratie in had gedaan. Daar had hij het gelezen. Een klein bruin boekje, een lichte en fragiele kaft, met vergeelde pagina's, die duidelijk geen perkament waren geweest.

Op de tweede pagina had gestaan;

_Noctes et Luces Frigidae,_

_Vultus Tuus Video._

Hij had na veel pijn en moeite de zin weten te vertalen en de betekenis ervan had hem een nachtmerrie bezorgd. Er was een vrouw in voorgekomen, ze had in een fauteuil gezeten met haar handen lichtjes gebogen op haar knie. Het zwarte haar was los geweest en naast haar had een kaars gestaan, half opgebrand. Het licht ervan had haar gezicht lichtjes beschenen en het enige wat hij kon herkennen van de rest van haar lichaam, was de zwarte parelketting die om haar nek hing.

De vrouw was bloedmooi geweest en enkele nachten geleden, nadat de mede-Ravenklauwer was flauw gevallen, was ze weer in zijn dromen geweest, terwijl de avond daarvoor zijn professor met die woorden de les was begonnen.

In zijn hoofd speelde het scenario zich af, maar hij durfde niets tegen Anderling te zeggen. Het was even stil geweest en met moeite kon Nathan zich maar concentreren op de vraag die Anderling had gesteld.  
'Wat betekent het?'

'Koude nachten en dagen.' Lise fluisterde het zo, dat het haast niet hoorbaar was. Terwijl ze naar de sterren aan de hemel staarde, hoorde ze het steeds maar weer. Marieke had haar verteld van een viertal dat een magisch kasteel had gesticht en de zinnen die om de tien jaar leken op te duiken. Steeds maar weer en weer leken de slimsten erdoor geraakt te worden.  
'Wat is daarmee?' Michael stond in de deuropening en liep langzaam op haar af.  
'O, niets,' ze keek haar broer aan, maar deze leek niet tevreden te zijn met het antwoord, 'Dat is een vertaald stukje, van de zin die die trut mij gaf.'  
'Uit welke taal kwam het dan?'  
'Latijn.'  
'Hmm.' Haar broer was naast haar gaan zitten en hij nam een slok wijn uit haar glas terwijl ze haar hoofd op zijn schouder legde.  
'Heb je nog whisky?'

'De zin is dus nog niet af?' Anderling leek bijna furieus en zo boos had hij haar nog nooit gezien. Voor het eerst was hij bang voor haar.  
'Nee professor,' Het gesprek draaide nu al een kwartier om die woorden en hij werd gek. 'Vultus Tuus Video,' fluisterde hij nu zacht en het gezicht van Anderling trok wit weg.  
'O, dus jij weet wat er aan de hand is?'


	6. 5 Vergeet even wat ik je zei

**Hoofdstuk vijf: Vergeet even wat ik je zei, registreer alleen cijfers. **

Nathan voelde aan zijn voorhoofd. Warm. Dit was echter niet van de zon die op zijn gezicht had geschenen. Het was ook niet van de nachtmerrie die hij zojuist had gehad. Hij strompelde uit bed en stond met bibberende handen voor de spiegel. Hij voelde zich zo zwak dat hij elk moment in elkaar kon zakken en zijn noodkreet was te zacht.

'Nathan?' Het gezicht van Damon verscheen voor zijn gezicht. 'Gaat het gast?' Voor het eerst klonk zijn stem oprecht ongerust.  
'Nee.'  
'Meneer Blemfeld lijdt aan een ernstige vorm van griep. Het is een Dreuzelvorm, die gepaard gaat met ernstige hoofdpijnen, koorts, paniekaanvallen en rillen.' De uitleg van de oude Plijster was duidelijk.  
Jony en Damon bekeken de vrouw vol ontzag en knikten. Hun vriend zou gedoemd zijn.  
'Er is echter nog één manier!' De jongens keken hoopvol op naar een man met kort zwart haar en een dokterstas in de hand, die geïntroduceerd werd door het oude schoolhoofd, dat Perkamentus enkele jaren had vervangen; Wanaldar.  
'Professor Wanaldar!' De beide heren sprongen op en bekeken de man, die in hun ogen rechtvaardig was.  
'Deze arts is bekend met onze wereld, door een goede vriendin van hem, er zou magie in zijn familie voorkomen, maar dat weten we niet zeker. Hij heeft ons aanbod aangenomen en zal onder geheimhouding de heer Blemfeld behandelen. Wij verwachten van jullie ook geheimhouding!' Zijn stem was strak.  
'Natuurlijk professor, dat lijkt mij duidelijk,' gaf Damon antwoord.  
'Gaat uw gang, meneer Versacher.'

'ARGH!' Lise werd met een enorme schreeuw wakker. De man in haar dromen had haar tatoeage op haar rug aangeraakt, waarna deze was gaan branden en van de rode kleur, zwart was geworden. Met een ruk trok ze haar pyjamajasje uit en rende ze naar de grote spiegel in haar kamer, waar ze zich omdraaide en naar haar rug keek.  
Hij was rood.  
'Gelukkig!' Ze mompelde, trok haar jasje weer aan en nam haar boek waarna ze met haar rug het bed die avond niet meer raakte. Echter, de gedachten die door haar hoofd gingen, waren niet de beelden die het boek bij haar zouden moeten oproepen. Ze kon alleen maar denken aan de zachte vingers over haar huid, de man die haar het glas wijn had ingeschonken, diegene die haar had lief gehad.  
In haar dromen dan wel te verstaan.

De nacht verliep onrustig en uiteindelijk besloot ze Michael te zoeken. Misschien kon hij haar helpen. Met een zucht en veel gekreun klom ze uit haar al te warme bed en liep ze zonder moeite naar de kamer van haar broer. Daar aangekomen bleek hij niet aanwezig te zijn en ze zocht naar medicijnen in zijn tas. Ook niet aanwezig. Ze liet een kreet van frustratie besloot hem te bellen. Het was middernacht!  
"Met Michael Versacher, ik ben op dit moment niet bereikbaar, voor spoedgevallen kunt u Dokter Mellen bereiken op het volgende nummer ..." Lise luisterde al niet meer, na de piep sprak ze echter wel een boodschap in.  
'Broertje, met mij! Waar ben jij in hemelsnaam! Het is middernacht. Ik maak mij zorgen.'  
Ze liet zich op zijn bed vallen, waarna een enorme woede zich over haar meester maakte. Ze voelde zich nu zo hopeloos alleen, verlaten en ongeliefd. Na een aantal minuten, die voor Lise uren leken, kwam er een gil uit haar mond, die door niemand gehoord zou worden.

Op dat moment werd Nathan wakker. Hij greep Michael bij de keel en viel daarna als dood terug in het bed. Zijn ademhaling was heftig en zijn ogen bloeddoorlopen.  
'Magie zal hem verder genezen, sommige ziektes en magie gaan slecht samen.' Michaels stem was zwaar.  
De jongens stonden naast zijn bed en bekeken hun beste vriend. Ziek, zwak en misselijk, zou Nathan zelf normaal zeggen. Nu keek hij ze alleen met hologige ogen aan. Damon nam plaats naast het bed, op een oude stoel, zoals die normaal gebruikt werden in de leslokalen en hij nam de hand van zijn beste vriend. Het tafereel zag er vreemd uit, vond ook Michael en hij glimlachte. Hij richtte zich tot de oude man naast zich.  
'Professor …,'  
'Alsjeblieft Michael, noem mij toch Richard, zoals ik heet. Ik ben geen docent meer.'  
'Richard dan, zou u mij naar huis willen begeleiden, ik geloof niet dat de haard nog aangesloten was.'  
'Natuurlijk, volg mij maar.'  
Door een wirwar van gangen en bewegende trappen, die Michael vreemd waren – op de heenweg was hij via het haardnet gegaan – en waar hij nu door de man doorheen werd gesleept, liep hij verder. Bang was hij niet, hij had alleen het gevoel dat Lise hem zocht.

Ik neem aan, dat de situatie die ik nu schets, zeer verwarrend is, zelfs voor de beste lezer. Er zullen vragen zijn, die ik nu zou kunnen beantwoorden, maar dat zou gemeen zijn. Ik zou ook verder te kunnen gaan met de ziekte van Nathan, of is deze niet zo belangrijk als de tatoeage die onze stoere Lise opeens blijkt te hebben? En weet Michael dat eigenlijk wel? Zoveel vragen nietwaar? Ik neem jullie mee naar enkele dagen voor deze zwarte nacht, uit de geschiedenis. Ja, je leest het goed, uit de nacht. Al is dat een probleem voor later, voor zoveel in dit leven.

Die avond toen Michael thuis kwam, liep hij direct naar de kamer van zijn zus. Haar voicemailbericht had angstaanjagend geklonken en hij knielde bij haar bed neer. Ze sliep met een onrustige ademhaling en toen hij aan haar voorhoofd voelde, bleek dat heet te zijn. Hij nam snel enkele pilletjes uit zijn tas en legde deze bij haar bed neer, waarna hij een glas water voor haar vulde.

Lise draaide de auto de oprit op en dankte alles dat haar ouders niet thuis waren. Ze mocht dan wel een rijbewijs hebben, haar moeder wilde niet dat ze in de auto reed. Vrouwen behoorden volgens haar geen rijbewijs te hebben en dus had ze het gekregen voor noodgevallen. Lise reed echter veel te graag en Michael, die zijn zusje steunde, liet altijd de sleutels van zijn auto op de keukentafel liggen als hij wist dat ze ver weg moest. Nadat ze de boodschappen met moeite in één hand de keuken in had gesleept, bedacht ze zich dat ze vergeten was om de auto af te sluiten. Zuchtend liep ze terug en bekeek de kerstversiering die haar broer op de oprit had gezet. Lampjes.  
Kerstmis zou er spoedig aankomen en ze had nog steeds geen idee welk cadeau ze voor wie zou kopen. Hun jongste zusje, die het liefste verbleef op een internaat, zou toch niet thuiskomen en ze zou haar wel weer iets van parfum opsturen, bedacht ze. Iets zwarts in de groene bossen tegenover hun trok haar aandacht. Het zou niet meer geweest zijn dan een halve seconde, maar het was genoeg om Lise te laten opkijken en zich erover te verwonderen, waarna ze weer in haar eigen gedachten terug zou gaan. Denk ik. Al zou ik het niet zeker weten. Ik zag het ook maar, vanaf de zijkant, ik kan nooit geweten hebben wat haar aandacht trok, al denk ik dat jullie precies weten wat het is. Het is ook niet moeilijk.

Het is tenslotte Kerstmis, zou haar broer zeggen. Lise draaide zich om en dacht daarna niet meer aan het 'iets' in de bossen tegenover hun huis. Binnen in het huis begon ze met het opruimen van de boodschappen, het dekken van de tafel en het maken van een kerstmaaltijd. Dit jaar hadden haar ouders een exuus gezien in een uitnodiging van een 'belangrijke heer uit het zakenleven', waardoor ze de kerst niet samen konden vieren. Niet dat Lise daar veel om gaf. Dat gedeelte van haar leven zou toch nooit meer normaal worden. Geen vijf man van het gezin thuis, nee, alleen Michael en zijzelf. En de kerstboom die nu half opgetogen in de huiskamer stond.  
'Lise!' Michael stormde door het huis. Wanneer zijn ouders er niet waren vond hij het veel leuker. Geen ruzie, geen rommel, alleen, rust. De imposante kerstboom sierde het huis en zijn zus hing de ballen in de boom. Hij had de lichtjes gedaan. De oude kralenketting nam zijn plek weer prominent in en de rij kaarsjes van zijn zus stond op het dressoir.  
'Het ruikt heerlijk!' was zijn constatering toen hij de keuken binnenliep. Het was kerstavond en hij had haar niet horen thuiskomen, hoewel zijn auto veel geluid maakte. Hij had zijn hoofd over andere dingen gebroken en Lise vroeg ook niets. Michael voelde zich nu een beetje schuldig, aangezien hij normaal de kerstboom volledig zou doen.  
'Maak je maar geen zorgen over de kerstboom, wil jij even naar het eten kijken?' Haar stem klonk zacht uit de keuken, wat aangaf dat ze in het proviandhok was. Als ze geen broer en zus waren geweest, hadden ze net een getrouwd stel geleken, bedacht Michael en hij glimlachte. Hij liep naar het kookblok en controleerde de soep. De rest stond nog naast het aanrecht en hij bekeek wat ze had gekookt. Hij glimlachte bij het zien van de kipfilet, de aardappelschijfjes die ze duidelijk zelf had gemaakt en de imposante salade in de koelkast. Het toetje stond op het aanrecht en hij bedacht zich dat hij nog steeds haar cadeautjes onder de kerstboom moest leggen. Vlug riep hij dat alles goed was en hij rende naar zijn kamer.

Nathan zat voor het raam in de woonkamer en bekeek de lege winkelstraat. Het was na sluitingstijd en morgen zou het hier wemelen van de klanten en mensen. Kerstmis. Hij had zich eerst verheugd, maar nu hij ziek was, was er niets aan. Hij kon de jonge arts die hem had behandeld nog goed herinneren en naast hem had Professor Wanaldar gestaan. Beiden hadden druk pratend besloten wat er met hem aan de hand was, maar Nathan wist dat hij het niet alleen was. Zijn dromen. Hij zuchtte en dacht terug aan de vrouw die zijn dromen op dit moment veroverde. Zijn hart niet, want daar heerste alleen angst in. Een zachte roes, een verdwenen kater, een gevoel alsof je van een gebouw af wilde springen, maar het toch niet deed. Het was goed zo, dat wist hij zeker.

Al deed zijn hart wel pijn. Pijn, alsof hij een geliefde was verloren, pijn alsof hij zijn geliefde nooit meer mocht zien en wist dat ze dicht bij hem in de buurt was. Gewone pijn zou hij nooit meer kennen, daar had de jonge arts wel voor gezorgd.

_Hé gast,_

_Kom je nog langs? Ik kan je via het haardnet ophalen, dan krijg ik tenminste geen ruzie met je ouders._

_Laat even wat weten. Ik wil dat je komt._

_Damon._

_Kerel,_

_Kom je nog bij Damon langs? Het zou niet hetzelfde zijn zonder jou._

_Jony._

Grinnikend bekeek hij de brieven van zijn vrienden. Elk jaar vierden ze de dag voor kerst samen, in het imposante huis van Damon. Het was traditie en die zouden ze ook in ere houden. Voor het eerst realiseerde hij dat hij twee topvrienden aan zijn zijde had. 'Het zou niet hetzelfde zijn zonder jou' van Jony en 'Ik wil dat je komt' van Damon, dat zouden ze nog niet eens aan hun vriendinnen schrijven, hoe serieus die relatie ook zou mogen zijn.

De andere brief was van Gerard.

_Dag Nathan,_

_Hoe gaat het met je? Voel je je al een stuk beter? Hopelijk kun je weer snel verder in de routine. Kom je kijken naar de Zwerkbalwedstrijd volgende week donderdag?_

_Gerard._

Misschien, dacht Nathan, misschien. Hij stond moeizaam op en liep naar het haardvuur, zonder zijn ouders iets te zeggen.  
'Villa Vildaear'.


	7. Artikel 2

Artikel 2a.

Computers zijn er in verschillende maten, onder andere in grote logge gevaartes, maar ook in kleine handformaten. Waarom heeft de Dreuzel al dit? Omdat men geen toverstok heeft. Een kleinere versie van een computer wordt een laptop genoemd, dit ding heeft geen grote kast, geen apart toetsenbord (voor meer uitleg zie art. 4a).

Artikel 2b. Dreuzeldefinitie van een Laptop.  
Een laptop (ook wel schootcomputer genoemd, ontstaan in 1981) is een draagbare computer die zittend op de schoot kan worden gebruikt. Ze worden vooral gebruikt door mensen die op verschillende locaties met hun computer werken. In de praktijk worden laptops vaak ook op een bureau geplaatst.  
De technologie van laptops heeft een stormachtige ontwikkeling doorgemaakt en anno 2006 doet een grote krachtige laptop niet onder voor een middelmaat desktop pc. De kleinere laptops zijn door warmteontwikkeling van de processor veel meer beperkt in snelheid dan een desktop.

Artikel 2c.  
Een harde schijf is een 'ding' waarop Dreuzels alle verwerkte informatie 'schrijven'. Deze schijf kan 'crashen' (kapot gaan) maar gaat over het algemeen jaren mee. Hierop kun je informatie schrijven en weghalen. Het is net perkament wat men kan hergebruiken. Als je niet beter wist, zou je denken dat het een aparte vorm van magie is.  
Harde schijven zijn er in verschillende maten. Niet qua grootte zoals wij een doos voorstellen, maar qua inhouden. Men werkt met de aanduiding gig en megabyte. Dit geeft aan hoeveel bestanden op een schijf passen.

_- Einde van dit artikel. -_


	8. 6 Vreemde berichten zijn niet digitaal

**Hoofdstuk zes: Vreemde berichten zijn niet digitaal, ze zweven. **

De villa was al eeuwen in de familie en vele generaties Vildaear hadden er gewoond. Hij kwam aan in de ontvangsthal, waar Damon op hem stond te wachten. Ze schudden handen en keken elkaar even aan, waarna Nathan moest glimlachen. De moeder van Damon, een vrouw die er voor haar leeftijd nog jong uitzag, liep licht glimlachend op hem af en drukte hem een zoen op zijn wang.  
'Goedendag, beter?' Ze had net zo goed kunnen vragen of die tas onder zijn arm echt bruin was, maar het was een vriendelijke vraag.  
'Ja, dank u wel.'  
'Volg mij!'

Nathan kende de villa op zijn duimpje en Damon en hij liepen na het eten door, langs de grote bibliotheek, de trappen op, linksaf naar zijn kamer. Een grote vierposter sierde het midden van zijn kamer en de enorme kledingkast viel op. Damon stond bekend om zijn hoeveelheid kleding en Nathan vermoedde af en toe dat die kast tien keer het aantal kleding bevatte dan dat Damon meenam naar Zweinstein. Hij had elk weekend andere combinaties aan en je zag hem nooit in precies dezelfde combinatie. Nathan droeg echter standaard blauw en zwart en hield het daarbij. Niets bijzonders, maar naast Damon mocht dat wel. Jony, die morgenochtend zou overkomen, droeg alleen datgene wat hem nog meer meiden zou opleveren en hij hield van zijn leren jasjes, stoere laarzen en té strakke shirts.  
'Schaak?' de oudere broer van Damon kwam de kamer binnen gelopen; al jaren vonden ze in elkaar hun gelijke. Damon, die nooit geïnteresseerd was in dit soort spelletjes gooide een fles water richting Jony, die hem zojuist daarmee kletsnat had gemaakt. Nathan trok zijn toverstaf en zonder dat zijn lippen bewogen, bleef de fles in het midden van de kamer hangen, bevroor het water en vielen de brokken ijs op de twee jongens. Jony, die als eerste door had dat Nathan de schuldige was, viel hem met een indianenkreet aan waardoor het schaakbord omver gegooid werd. De schaakfiguurtjes werden boos en de koning trok zijn zwaard tegen Jony, waardoor de zwarte koning dacht dat het tegen hem gericht was en de twee figuurtjes elkaar nu te lijf gingen. Damon, die door had dat Nathan het schaakbord behekst had, begon te lachen en Nathan bekeek met veel plezier het schouwspel aan, waar Jony nu door de zwarte koningin werd lastig gevallen.

Jony verliet die avond als eerste de kamer van Damon en vertrok naar een van de gastvertrekken. Nathan bekeek de fotoalbums van Damon terwijl deze een schoolboek doorlas.  
'Nathan.'  
De jongen naast hem keek hem met de doordringendste ogen aan die Nathan van hem kende. Zijn vermoeden werd bevestigd, maar hij durfde niets te zeggen.  
'Ik ..,' zijn stem stokte en hij stond op. 'Ik kan het niet zeggen.'  
Nathan volgde zijn vriend en legde begripvol zijn hand op de rechterschouder. Het linnen van het hemd voelde zacht aan en hij kneep even in de schouder.  
'Het hoeft niet, alleen als jij dat zelf wilt.'  
Damon knikte.  
'We kunnen maar beter naar bed gaan. Het is al laat en we gaan morgen schoolinkopen doen.' Damon klonk niet overtuigend, maar Nathan geloofde dat hij het wel zou zeggen als het zover zou komen.

Lise startte haar laptop op en keek schichtig om haar heen. Niemand te zien. Ze was alleen. Ze zuchtte en startte enkele programma's op waarvan niemand het bestaan kende. Als allereerste werkte ze haar dagboek digitaal bij en ze installeerde nieuwe programma's op de laptop, die ze al drie maanden niet meer had gebruikt. Hij voelde als vertrouwd aan en ze dacht niet meer na terwijl haar vingers over de toetsen vlogen. De witte tekens staken af tegen de zwarte achtergrond en vulden regel voor regel.  
Het was alsof er nooit iets anders had bestaan, het meisje leek opgeslokt te worden door het apparaat en er vormde zich na een tijdje een grijns op haar gezicht. Ze was terug.

Nathan was weer thuis en miste het gezelschap van zijn vrienden. De dagen waren gezellig geweest, maar hij had zich niet optimaal gevoeld, iets wat hij zelf betreurde. Nog steeds droomde hij iedere nacht over de avond dat hij was neergevallen, in elkaar gezakt als een lappenpop. Gerard had hem gevonden en Damon had hen op de gangen zien lopen. Voordat hij het wist had er een onbekende dokter aan zijn bed bestaan die niet eens een toverstaf had gehad. Het moest een Dreuzel zijn, maar het feit dat hij Zweinstein zag baarde Nathan zorgen. Wat wist die man wat Nathan niet wist?

Hij liet zich terug op zijn bed vallen en bekeek het doosje met Dreuzelmedicijnen.  
"Behandelend arts; Dr. M. L. B. Versacher."  
"Patient; N. N. C. Blemfeld."  
Hij zuchtte. Waar had hij die naam nu al eerder gehoord?

In het gebouw naast Nathans huis liep Dr. M. L. B. Versacher net de huisdeur uit en bekeek het gebouw waar hij voor stond. Hun huis was niet echt een huis, de gezelligheid die er was, werd in ieder geval niet gemaakt door zijn ouders.  
Michael, zoals jullie misschien weten, hield van privacy, maar ook van gezelligheid en het zou niet de eerste keer zijn dat hij met een wijn, whisky of iets anders, zeer ongezonds, op de bank neerplofte. In diezelfde kamer bevond zich de jonge vrouw, waarom dit verhaal ook draait. Ik weet dat ik niet de allerduidelijkste ben en dat ik vaak in raadselen spreek tegenover jullie. Ik geef jullie alleen als tip mee, dat die computer van Lise meer is voor haar, dan alleen maar een apparaat. Of zoals de tovenaars wel eens willen zeggen; 'geval'.

Maar verder met onze lieve Lise, die deze avond eigenlijk niets goed in haar gedachten had. Op dat prachtige internaat, waar zij zich drie maanden niet kostelijk amuseerde, heeft ze wel een plan bedacht, waar Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden een puntje aan kon zuigen, maar over dat geval apart praat ik liever nog steeds niet.  
Lise bracht haar hand naar de enterknop en liet hem er even boven zweven. Ze hoorde haar broer de deur uitlopen en bedacht zich dat ze niet eens wist waar hij heen ging. Niet dat zijn uitstapje belangrijk was, maar ze was bezorgd. Toch durfde ze niet op de entertoets te drukken en ze zuchtte diep. Uiteindelijk klikte ze het programma weg en nadat ze haar laptop had uitgeschakeld en terug in de tas had gestopt, voelde ze een stuk papier tegen haar hand aan komen. Ze kon zich niet herinneren dat zij diegene was geweest die daar wat in had gestopt, maar ze haalde het voor de zekerheid eruit. De envelop die verscheen had ze eerder gezien, net zoals het zegel waarmee het donkere perkament verzegeld was. Lise herkende het handschrift niet, maar ze wist wel dat het niet zomaar een brief zou zijn. Even hield ze haar adem in en ze voelde een kou om haar lichaam trekken die er eerst nog niet geweest was, terwijl het raam niet open stond. De avond was gevallen en met de zware brief in haar rechterhand, liep Lise naar het raam, die uitkeek op de berg. Volgens legendes zou het er spoken, maar Lise geloofde er niet in. Al vond ze het wel vreemd dat haar broer constant uit het raam keek, terwijl er niets meer te zien was dan de dikke boom op het midden van een plein, of iets wat op een plein zou moeten lijken. Vroeger, niet nu.

Nathan leek ongeïnteresseerd naar het marktplein te kijken, waar de dikke eik op het plein stond en waar rond de tijd van het jaar kerstversiering in hing. Twijfelend keek hij naar het huis onder aan de berg, het moderne Dreuzelhuis en hij zuchtte. Iets zei hem dat daar iets was, maar de studeerkamer gaf zelfs geen antwoord. De eeuwig brandende kaarsen waren uit, wat aangaf dat hij zich verdrietig voelde. Het gordijn hing slap en er waaide geen wind meer doorheen. De kast leek zeer zielig in dit licht en Nathan besloot dat hij het eens een poetsbeurt zou gaan geven. Het dressoir was minder zwart en Nathan voelde een steek van woede in zich opkomen. Hij sloeg zijn glas water om, vloekte om de scherven die nu het bureau vulden en trok een lade open, waar de ongeopende brief in lag. De brief die hij niet had durven openen.

De brief in haar handen woog zwaar, maar Lise wist niet precies wat ze ermee aan moest. Het donkere plein in de verte was zichtbaar, maar iets intrigeerde haar eraan. Het leek alsof de contouren van een huis zichtbaar waren. Het leek bijna niet meer dan een schim, maar het was zichtbaar en Lise twijfelde niet aan haar donkere ogen. Zonder dat ze het wist begonnen haar handen de envelop te openen en de nieuwsgierigheid in haar won het van de angst.

De brief was zeer licht en het perkament knisperde. In de oude archieven van de stadsbibliotheek had Lise eerder met perkamenten stukken gewerkt, maar dit was van betere kwaliteit. Alsof het productiewerk was geweest. De inkt van de aanhef was zeer donker en bezorgde haar een gevoel alsof ze zwak was en deze brief haar hele leven zou gaan veranderen. Opeens merkte ze op dat de brief alleen een datum bevatte en twee regels, die haar bekend voorkwamen.  
'Noctes et Luces Frigidae, Vultus Tuus Video.' Het sloop naar haar hersenen en kroop haar mond weer uit met een zachte zucht. Het benam haar adem en het perkament dwarrelde naar de grond en viel daar neer met een zachte zucht.

Nathan bekeek de restjes van de brief die hij zojuist had verbrand. Het handschrift had hem de kriebels bezorgd, voor de tiende keer en in een hernieuwde vlaag van woede, had hij het verbrand. Alleen waren de restjes weer de originele brief en hij zuchtte. Er was iets waar hij niet onderuit zou komen, en het zou sneller naderen dan dat hij zelf dacht. Als hij er nu maar achter kon komen wie er in dat huis woonden.  
Met een 'reparo' repareerde hij het glas water en liet hij zich terug vallen in de linkerfauteuil.

Dagen kunnen in verhalen heel snel verstrijken, maar ook in het echte leven heb je soms momenten waarop je als een geest door de dagen heen gaat. Opeens is er weer een week voorbij en je vraagt je af wat er nu allemaal gebeurd is. Het leven is iets prachtigs en Nathan weet dat hij het moet koesteren. Lise zit echter nog steeds in de verkeerde richting, maar niet getreurd, ze is niet dom. Lise weet wat ze wil en als ze geluk heeft, krijgt ze hulp van haar lieve broer. Over hem gesproken, nee, laat maar. Dat is voor later.

Boeken, rekken met boeken, tafels, veel meer boeken en nog meer boeken. Paradijs, hel of noodzaak. Het is maar hoe je tegen de bibliotheek van Zweinstein aankijkt maar één ding is het wel: magisch. Nathan was er dan ook vaak te vinden en deze keer had hij zich opgesloten in een hoekje en met boeken een kleine muur om zich heen gebouwd. Zijn veldwerk was privé, hij mocht niet gestoord worden en hij had te weinig tijd.  
'Nathan.' Damon stond voor zijn neus. Hij zwaaide met zijn hand.  
'Ja.' Het klonk ongeïnteresseerd maar Damon trok zich er niets van aan.  
'Ik wist niet dat je zoveel huiswerk op had, de eerste dag na de vakantie.'  
'Zeur niet.'  
Damon begon te lachen en balanceerde een bord met eten over de barricade van boeken.  
'Ik bedacht mij dat je wel eens honger zou kunnen hebben.'  
'Bedankt.' Nathan keek nu op en Damon ging naast hem zitten.  
'Ik kan je niet helpen?'  
'Nee, sorry Damon. Dit is iets van mij alleen. Ik kan je wel helpen met spreuken, ik kan veel dingen tegelijkertijd.'  
'Graag.'  
Zo gingen de twee jongens aan het werk, hoewel je zou kunnen stellen dat één van deze jongens geen jonge man meer was, maar een man. Wijs, eerlijk en eigenwijs. De twee leerden en lazen, de een las meer dan de ander en de jongste jongen at af en toe een hap van het eten dat de oudste jongen had meegenomen. Gewoon omdat het noodzaak was, omdat het moest, omdat het lot het wilde. Dacht hij.

'Nathan?' er werd op zijn schouder getikt en Jony stond achter hem. 'Ik heb je hulp nodig.' Een groepje Ravenklauwers keek geschrokken op en een aantal Zwadderaars liepen afkeurend langs, maar Jony haalde alleen maar zijn schouders op en snauwde iets tegen een jongere Zwadderaar.  
'Zeg het eens.' Nathan was stil blijven staan en keek zijn vriend doordringend aan.  
'Hierheen!' Jony wees naar een rustige gang, waar het lokaal van geschiedenis lag. Ze stonden nu voor de deur van een lokaal wat enkele keren voor het oefenen van spreuken werd gebruikt, maar wat nu zoals altijd leeg stond.  
'Ik wil een meisje versieren, maar ik meen het deze keer. Ik wil niet dat ze denkt dat ik met haar speel.' Jony had de woorden super snel uitgesproken en Nathan keek vermoeid naar hem op.  
'Waarom vraag je Damon niet? Die gaat dat gemakkelijker af dan ik!'  
'Damon heeft het druk met zijn eigen dingen.'  
'Mij best, wat moet ik voor je doen.'  
'Haar dit boek geven.' Hij gaf het boek aan Nathan. Het kwam er ongemakkelijk uit en Nathans vermoeidheid was opeens verdwenen, hij begon te lachen en sloeg Jony op zijn schouder.  
'Zeg dat dan!' Zij lach werd luider en ze zagen dat Damon op hen kwam afgelopen.  
'Gaat het?' Hij drukte beiden de hand en samen liepen ze naar de volgende les; toverdranken.

De sneeuw begon te smelten, de winterjassen konden weer de kast in, mantels werden opgeborgen, sjaals werden opgerold en terug in de hutkoffers gestopt, meisjes durfden weer met een klein hakje in het weekend door het kasteel te lopen, handschoenen waren niet meer nodig en het voorjaar was begonnen.  
Samen met de voorjaarsvakantie. De drie jongens zeiden elkaar vaarwel voor enkele dagen, aangezien het niet langer dan twee weken zou zijn. Nathan werd opgehaald door zijn moeder op het perron en samen liepen ze door de muur, naar de Lekke Ketel, waar ze eerst enkele boodschappen zouden doen, waarna ze met de haard naar huis zouden reizen. Nathan droeg de broek en het hemd van Zweinstein, waardoor hij niet zou opvallen tussen de jonge Dreuzelkinderen. In de verte liep een jonge vrouw met bruin haar op hoge hakken door de menigte met een zwarte lederen tas die aan haar schouder bungelde.

Deze jonge vrouw had haast en dat was zichtbaar. Hier en daar liep ze tegen mensen op, zakenlui, toeristen en winkelende mensen. Ze sloeg vluchtig naar rechts af en kwam bij een oud cafeetje aan. Het bood geen vrolijk aanzicht, maar dat bleek voor haar niet van belang te zijn. Voor de ingang bleef ze staan.  
'Elisabeth?' een jonge man stond voor haar neus.  
'Jean-Paul. Goed dat je er bent.'

Enkele meters daarvanaf liep Nathan met zijn moeder naar de Lekke Ketel en bleef zijn blik op de vrouw rusten. Hij had het idee dat hij haar kende. Na enkele boodschappen stonden ze weer thuis. Terug bij het bekende, terug bij zijn eigen gedachten. Hij liep als een zombie naar zijn kamer en liet alles meteen uit zijn handen vallen. Hij wist dat de oplossing op zijn vraag dichtbij zou zijn, maar het bleef zo ver weg. Hij wist niet waar hij moest zoeken, want zelfs de winter had hem geen oplossing gegeven, terwijl het toch vermeld stond. "Koude nachten en dagen" had er gestaan. Hij stond in één beweging op, trok zijn Zweinsteinuniform uit en trok de kledingkast open, waar hij een zwarte broek met een grijze pull-over en een grijs hemd uit haalde. Bijna identiek aan het Zweinsteinuniform, maar het was van hem.

Zo liep hij ook naar beneden, aan tafel, waar zijn moeder het eten voor hen en de gasten had opgediend.  
'Waarom zie ik wat er niet te zien valt?' vroeg Nathan aan zichzelf terwijl hij door het raam keek. 'Ik wil niet zien wat er niet te zien valt.'  
Het was geen schim meer, het waren meer dan contouren, het was niet meer grijs, het was wit geworden. Het was volledig en Nathan was bang. Hij ging met een hand door zijn grijze haar, bekeek zijn grijze hemd en nam een besluit. Zo erg kan het toch niet zijn?

De berg is al vanouds een tovenaarsdorpje en alleen tovenaars en Snullen hebben de mogelijkheid om het te zien. Het wordt echter door het Ministerie van Toverkunsten niet gezien als een tovenaarsdorp zonder Dreuzels, aangezien dat huis daar al jaren staat en er geen magie vanaf komt. Nathan liep de berg af, stapje voor stapje en zag een Dreuzelauto op de oprit staan, vanuit de verte. Het was niet koud buiten, hoewel hij zijn jas had thuisgelaten. De wind waaide door zijn haren en met zijn handen in de zakken zou hij zo op de voorkant van de heks en haard vrouweneditie kunnen staan. Maar daar dacht hij niet aan. Hij vroeg zich af wat hij zou zeggen en hij wist het niet. Met elke stap die hij zette kwam hij weer dichter bij datgene wat hij vreesde. En hij durfde niet, de sluwe Ravenklauwer, de slimme Ravenklauwer, diegenen die hij nooit zomaar kon zijn.

'IK WEET HET NIET MEER!' Het was een schreeuw, waarvan hij niet wist dat hij het bezat. Al het slechte verdween uit zijn lichaam en hij voelde zich in een keer een heel stuk beter. Met directe passen liep hij naar het huis en toen hij op de oprijlaan stond, begon hij meteen weer te twijfelen. Hij zette vijf stappen en één stap terug. Pas na vijf minuten besloot hij het toch niet te doen en draaide hij zich om zodat hij kon weglopen.

'Hallo?' Klonk een stem uit het huis.


	9. 7 Woorden komen verdraaid uit de printer

**Hoofdstuk zeven: Woorden komen verdraaid uit de printer als de inkt op is.**

'Hallo?' Klonk een stem uit het huis.  
Nathan draaide zich met een ruk om en het leek alsof hij niet eens wist wie hij was, waar hij zich bevond en wat hij daar deed. Toch wist hij maar al te goed waar hij stond. Het huis, het huis dat al zijn vragen zou gaan beantwoorden.  
'Ja, hallo,' hij stotterde een klein beetje en keek de jongen aan die voor hem stond, 'Sorry dat ik stoor, maar ..' Hij hoefde al niet meer te zeggen, de man aan de deur glimlachte en knikte.  
'Nathan nietwaar?'  
Nathan knikte verbaasd.  
'Kom binnen.'  
Aarzelend knikte hij en liep hij de oprit over, naar het huis. Het was modern, vooral voor de begrippen van tovenaars, die van weelde hielden en kastelen. Het leek meer op een blok, dan een huis, maar er straalde méér vanaf. Iets dat Nathan acuut opviel, toen hij door de huisdeur, door de gang, naar de woonkamer werd geleid.  
'Ga maar ergens zitten.' De stem klonk bekend, Nathan herinnerde zich vlagen van een donkere avond, met deze heldere stem, 'Wil je iets te drinken?'  
'Uhh …' Voor de zelfverzekerde en stille Nathan, was hij eerder verlegen en kwam hij niet meer uit zijn woorden. Om toch antwoord te geven, knikte hij en hoopte dat de man, die zojuist de keuken was ingelopen, dat had gezien. Hij hoorde gerinkel van glazen, een kraan die liep, geritsel in kastjes en na een paar minuten keerde de man terug met een dienblad, drie glazen en een grote kan water met een kleurtje.  
'Siroop.' Verduidelijkte de man, toen hij Nathan er vreemd naar zag kijken. 'Aangelengd met water.'  
'Ja,' Nathan keek weifelend op naar de man en liet zijn blik vallen op het horloge wat hij droeg. 'Hoe weet jij wie ik ben?' Het was waarschijnlijk de domste vraag die hij ooit had gesteld, maar het kwam recht uit zijn hart, daar waar de man op dat moment recht doorheen kon kijken. De man hield zijn hand naar Nathan uit en deze schudde hem.  
'Mijn naam is Michael Versacher, ik ben arts en diegene die jou heeft behandeld.' De realisatie schoot door Nathan heen.  
Het kwam eruit alsof Michael niets anders deed dan met tovenaars praten, maar Nathan wist niet dat hij enorm zenuwachtig was. Michael wist dat hij dit eigenlijk niet mocht doen, maar er was geen andere mogelijkheid. Hij had het beloofd, maar hij wist ook dat de jongen vragen had die beantwoord moesten worden. Hij keek weifelend naar de jongen en zuchtte even.  
'Wil je dat ik het je uitleg of denk je dat je het zelf weet?'  
Nathan keek hem nu recht in de ogen aan, iets wat hij had geleerd van Jony. Altijd iemand recht aankijken.  
'Jij bent de arts die mij heeft geholpen nadat ik in elkaar gezakt was?'  
'Correct. Je had een Dreuzelziekte, waar die goede oude Poppy niets aan kon doen.' Michael stond op en liep naar zijn kast, waar verschillende medicijnen inzaten, voor privé-gebruik. Hij nam een potje in zijn handen en zette dit voor Nathan neer.  
'Dit heb ik je voorgeschreven, nietwaar?' Nathan knikte.  
'Werkt het?'  
'Ik ben niet meer flauwgevallen, als je dat wilt weten.'  
'Misschien. Droom je nog?'  
Nathan viel bleek weg in de stoel en hij schudde van ongeloof zijn hoofd. Hoe kon deze vreemde dat weten. Zijn vraag kwam er met horten en stoten uit.  
'Hoe…weet…ji….dat?'  
'Magie zit ook in onze familie, er berust alleen een vloek op. Wij mogen geen magie gebruiken totdat iemand zich verlost van zijn angsten. Dat is nog nooit gebeurd, voor zover ik weet, of mijn zus.' Michael keek naar een familieportret dat achter Nathan aan de muur hing, boven het witte dressoir. Zijn blik viel op het meisje met het bruine haar en de duistere ogen die hem aan leken te staren. De stilte bleef hangen, doordat ook Nathan deze niet durfde te verbreken. Zo zaten deze twee mannen een kwartier tegenover elkaar totdat er een sleutel in de huisdeur werd gestoken en ze een vrouw hoorde vloeken waarna de woorden door het huis galmden, alsof ze wist dat haar broer er was.  
'Michael, in hemelsnaam! Ruim je spullen toch eens op!' De mannen leken niets te registreren en Nathan voelde een spanning door zijn lichaam gaan, die hij alleen had gehad op Zweinstein, toen hij voor het eerst de magie door zijn lichaam had voelen suizen. Nu leek het anders te zijn, rustiger, kalmer, maar wel heftiger en krachtiger. Een jonge vrouw verscheen in de deuropening en Nathan schatte haar zelfs jonger dan hijzelf.  
'Michael, af en toe denk ik dat je je verstand alleen gebruikt in je praktijk!' Ze gooide, nee, smeet haar spullen neer, zette een iets zwaardere tas rustig neer op de tafel en keek even naar haar broer, die haar nu verbaasd aankeek.  
'Ik wist niet dat jij zo vroeg thuis zou komen?' Zijn mond vormde de woorden, maar zijn hoofd leek er niet bij te zijn.  
'Dan weet je het nu!' ze zuchtte even en het leek alsof ze niet wist dat Nathan er was, totdat deze een slok water nam, voor zijn droge keel.  
'Jij..,' was het enige wat ze kon uitbrengen en Nathan knikte. Ja, hij. Een gevoel van onmacht bekroop hem en hij wist niet wat hij moest doen, zeggen of laat staan: denken.

Het leek alsof de aarde onder haar voeten werd weggeschoven. Alsof ze even geen tijd had om over dingen na te denken, alsof haar gedachten werden vastgehouden door die mysterieuze jongen voor haar neus. Haar ogen zochten de zijne en daarna die van haar broer. Deze haalde zijn schouders op en schonk siroop in, in het derde glas van het dienblad. Hij had geweten dat ze eerder thuis zou komen. Soms raakte ze het gevoel kwijt haar broer te kennen. Soms had ze het gevoel dat hij altijd meer wist, soms kon ze dat gevoel niet plaatsen en dat irriteerde haar. Soms. Soms dacht ze dat ze het wist, maar dan kwamen die rare dromen weer en dan kon ze niets anders dan badend in haar eigen zweet wakker worden, met een brandende tatoeage. Ze haatte en verachtte die nachten. De dromen waren vaak te heftig en soms dacht ze dat ze het niet meer aankon. Het leek alsmaar sterker te worden, even schokte ze in haar gedachten. Sterker, sterker, net zoals het huis dat steeds beter zichtbaar werd. Ja, juist, misschien.  
'Lise?' haar broer stond nu voor haar en keek in haar ogen. Haar duistere ogen, die altijd een lentebries met zich meedroegen en soms een winterse bui. Dat had hij ooit gezegd, Michael. Toen ze jonger waren. Toen ja, maar niet nu. Nu keek hij in haar ogen alsof hij dat weer wilde zeggen; "Je ogen staan vol storm zusje, ontspan, er is nooit genoeg tijd voor een lichte lentebries." En toch zei hij dat niet. Ze hief haar hand op naar het glas vol siroop.  
'Nee, puur.' Zijn woorden klonken vaag. Ja, puur, zoals ze het moest hebben. Geen cocktail, vol smerig spul die haar broer voor haar maakte. Puur. Net zoals de jongen tegenover haar, op de bank. Puur.

Voor Nathan leek ze zo koel. Toen ze door de deuropening kwam gelopen, met de tassen om haar heen. Het leek absurd. De tegenstelling die ze met haar ogen en de gekleurde zakken maakte, was ongewoon. Nathan wist niet wat hij moest zeggen en hij keek naar Michael die was opgestaan en nu met een puur glas siroop voor haar stond. Opeens maakte de zware tas geluid en Nathan sprong op met zijn stok in zijn hand. Michael keek hem even angstig aan en Lise's ogen werden groot.  
'Het is mijn laptop maar,' verklaarde ze terwijl ze Nathan bleef aankijken en naar de tas greep en hem opende. Voorzichtig stopte Nathan zijn stok weg en keek hij Michael aan.  
'Nathan.' Diens stem bereikte nu zijn oren. 'Ga naar huis, als er vragen boven komen, kom je maar terug.'  
Normaal zou Nathan zich nooit laten wegsturen, maar het was alsof hij moest. Michael liep naar de deur, Nathan achter hem aan terwijl hij zijn jas van de kapstok nam. Even keken ze elkaar aan. Alsof ze elkaar begrepen, die twee ogen die elkaar strak aankeken. Beladen, géladen misschien, zou je kunnen zeggen. Dat was het.  
'Sorry.' Zijn adem stokte en Nathan zocht ook zelf naar lucht terwijl Michael zijn hand moeizaam op de schouder van de jonge jongen legde. 'Het had niet zo moeten lopen.'  
'Weten je ouders het?' Nathan's stem was helder en Michael keek hem bezwaard aan.  
'Die zijn altijd op zakenreis, die weten nooit iets.'

Tergend langzaam verliep de reis, slopend bijna. Die niet langer dan vijf minuten duurde. De wind was gedraaid en Nathan voelde zich ook gedraaid. Alsof een pijl hem in de andere richting duwde. Zo kwam hij thuis. Ook zo liep hij langs zijn ouders. Naar de studeerkamer. Waar de kaarsen brandden, die hij niet had aangestoken.

'Michael, wat was dat nu voor een vertoning?' Lise keek haar broer aan terwijl ze diep van binnen wist wat er gaande was.  
Nog voordat hij antwoord kon geven, lag ze in zijn armen, snikkend, met haar hoofd tegen zijn schouders gedrukt en durfde hij niets meer te zeggen. Nu even niet.

* * *

**A/N**

_Ik ben blij om te merken dat er mensen zijn die dit verhaal lezen en dit ook laten merken! Bedankt! Het doet goed om opbouwende kritiek en ook lovende reacties te krijgen! Fijn dat jullie het verhaal waarderen! _

_Dutchygirl, ik hoop dat de afgelopen hoofdstukken wat beter leesbaar waren? Ik kwam erachter dat ook een beetje aan de opmaak speelde en dat heb ik nu aangepast. Ik heb er echter toch voor gekozen om geen extra tekens tussen te zetten, op deze manier klopt het met het verhaal._


	10. 8 Informatie is zinvol, muziek zingt

**Hoofdstuk acht: Informatie is zinvol, muziek zingt.**

Het was de eerste dag van het weekend en het zou de laatste zijn van de vakantie. Voordat zijn laatste dagen op Zweinstein zouden aanbreken. Dat was een raar idee, aangezien Nathan er zeven jaar had rondgelopen. Hij had er vrienden gemaakt; hij had er lang geleefd. Gewerkt, geleerd en ook veel plezier gemaakt. Zonder dat hij het besefte, dacht hij terug aan de eerste dag dat hij Jon en Damon leerde kennen.

Nathan lag op het bed in de studeerkamer en bekeek de twee brandende kaarsen voor zijn neus. Het ledikant waarop hij lag, rook naar de parfum waarin hij soms, badend in het zweet, wakker werd, na de nachtmerries. Soms vond hij het prettig, omdat de vrouwelijke geuren van de parfum hem weer lieten inslapen. De roos op 'zijn' – hij had de kamer aan zichzelf toegeëigend – dressoir, verwelkte nooit, hoe rot hij zich ook voelde, hoe lang hij ook weg was.  
Nathan bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel en dacht terug aan zijn tweede jaar. Aan de eerste keer dat hij die twee gekken had leren kennen. Hij was nooit het populairste studentje in Ravenklauw geweest. Met Griffoendors had hij liever niets te maken en ze waren dan ook niet interessant. Huffelpuffers had hij wel graag les mee, aangezien ze vaak heel rustig waren en je er geen last van had. Met Zwadderaars was het anders. Ze waren lastig naar de meeste mensen, maar lieten de Ravenklauwers met rust. Het waren de geleerden van school, daar hield je je niet aan op. Ze waren toch niet lastig en je kon ze soms uitbuiten om hun kennis. Nathan wist dat ze zo dachten. Maar zo zou het niet gaan.

Hun eerste ontmoeting zou gebeuren op een winterse dag. Het hagelde, sneeuwde en de Zwerkbalwedstrijd zou toch doorgaan.  
Alle supporters stonden rillend aan de kant en ook Nathan had zich ertussen geschaard. Op de tribunes heerste een uitgelaten stemming, maar intussen stonden de spelers drijfnat op het veld. De snaai kon elk moment worden losgelaten. Madame Voorts, de opvolgster van Madame Hooch, stond temidden van de spelers en keek ze stuk voor stuk aan.  
Zwadderich tegen Ravenklauw. Het was één van de laatste wedstrijden voor de beker en Huffelpuf had zich toevallig gekwalificeerd. Hun zoeker had met veel geluk de snaai gevangen, hoewel het team van Griffoendor een stuk beter was dat seizoen. De score was toch overduidelijk 140 tegen 120 geworden voor Huffelpuf. Doordat het jaar ervoor enkele sterke spelers van Ravenklauw afgestudeerd waren, was Zwadderich een enorm sterke tegenstander. Ravenklauw wachtte met smart op enkele eerstejaars, die zich zeer sterk hadden bewezen. Het zou dus niet bijzonder worden, aangezien men al wist wat er zou gaan gebeuren. Het zou echter wel een spannende dag worden, aangezien er iets zou gaan gebeuren, wat niemand zou verwachten.

Die grillige dag, die voor iedereen raar en grillig de geschiedenis in zou gaan, bracht een spektakel met zich mee. Net op het moment dat Madame Voorts de wedstrijd wilde beginnen en met haar magische fluit de wedstrijd wilde laten beginnen, kwamen er drie mannen in zwarte gewaden binnen gelopen. Eén man trok zijn mantel uit en droeg een grijs Dreuzelpak. De twee anderen volgden hem en stonden daar in hun zwarte tovenaarsgewaden. Opmerkelijk was dat ze er maar stonden, zonder iets te doen.  
De spelers waren door hun aanvoerders al van het veld afgehaald en de hoofdmonitoren waren in alle haast bezig om hun medestudenten van de tribunes af te halen. De docenten stonden tegenover de drie vreemdelingen en Nathan stond nog net buiten het gebouw, om te zien wat er aan de hand was. Een provocatie, niet meer en niet minder, van een kleine heersende groep in de onderwereld, die zich "Grijs" noemden.  
Nathan keek om zich heen en zag dat hij naast twee jongens stond, die toevallig in het vak direct naast hem hadden gestaan. Hij bekeek ze van opzij. Zwadderaars. Hij hield zich stil en hoopte maar dat ze hem zouden negeren. In Ravenklauw was hij al niet supergeliefd, hij had zo zijn vrienden, maar hij was niet populair en dat waren feiten die Zwadderaars wisten! De jongens leken echter niet van hem op te kijken en gingen verder met hun gesprek over Zwerkbal. Nathan luisterde maar half en beek de linker jongen aan, hij wist de namen niet, maar hij had de twee wel al vaker gezien. Zij waren in hun tweede jaar al populair, iets wat normaal gesproken niet voorkwam. Die jongens hadden het respect van velen gewonnen, door gewoon te doen wat zij wilden.

'Ei dat je bent!' zei de een tegen de ander, terwijl hij de "i" enorm lang rekte.  
'Ach, zeur toch niet!' de jongen met het langere haar keek de bredere jongen aan, 'Wat kan er nu fout gaan aan een Dzuvibelbezwering?'  
Het was alsof het zo had moeten gaan. Hij kon gewoon niets anders. Hij trok zijn mond open en begon te vertellen.  
'Je kunt er iemand mee pijnigen, iemand mee genezen of iemand verlammen. De opties zijn variabel, maar er is drieëndertig komma drie procent kans dat je het juiste kiest. En dan ook nog kijken dat je weet wat je doet. Veel dus.'  
De twee jongens keken hem aan en grinnikten. Eentje begon zelfs hard te lachen.  
'Ja, eigenlijk heb je wel gelijk ja.' De jongen met het langere zwarte haar keek hem aan en Nathan lachte moedig terug. 'Jony is de naam.''  
'Nathan!'  
'Ravenklauwer hè?' de andere, naamloze jongen keek hem nu aan en keek toen naar Jony die knikte.  
'Hij heeft zijn bril niet op!' Verduidelijkte de Jony, 'idioot!'  
'Ja, blauw staat al jaren voor Ravenklauw ja.' Nathan moest nu zelf lachen.  
'Damon is de naam, maar dat wist je waarschijnlijk wel al.'  
'Zo ongeveer,' zei Nathan, 'Ja, ongeveer ja.'

'Nathan!' de stem van zijn vader liet hem schrikken, uit zijn dagdroom.

Zo, mijn kinderen, zo verliep het verhaal van de ontmoeting. Je zou zeggen dat het normaal niet zo gaat en dat klopt ook. Maar Jony en Damon zijn geen gewone Zwadderaars en Nathan is ook geen gewone Ravenklauwer. Ze zijn alle drie apart. Ze hebben een eigen identiteit, in een wereld waar dat soms moeilijk is. Daarom vonden ze elkaar. Alleen daarom. En zo vertel ik nu aan jou dit verhaal

Robyn keek op van het scherm en keek schichtig om zich heen. Haar moeder had haar geroepen en ze verstopte de laptop onder haar bed en boog zich over haar perkamenten. Ze had nog een werkstuk te maken, maar het verhaal had haar gewoon meegenomen. Terug naar de geschiedenis, naar haar geschiedenis. Zij wist hoe het zou eindigen, ongeveer, maar dat interesseerde haar nu even niet. Zij wilde alleen weten wat er was gebeurd.  
'Robyn, lieverd, heb je je zomerhuiswerk nu nog niet af?' Haar moeder keek haar kamer in en zag het meisje druk over haar werk gebogen, met de radio op de achtergrond. Ze zou haar maar niet storen. Even niet.


	11. 9 Muziek speelt een rol in je dromen

**Hoofdstuk negen: Muziek speelt alleen maar een rol in je dromen.**

'Mijn beste studenten,' de professor Dreuzelkunde verveelde Nathan en hij keek om naar Jony en een andere Zwadderaar die een tafel achter hem zaten. Jony zag hem kijken en boog naar voren. Damon, naast hem, leek nergens op te letten.  
'Ja?'  
'Ik verveel me!'  
'Schaak?' Damon had zich nu naar achteren gebogen en grinnikte in zichzelf terwijl Jony een knipoog aan één van de meisjes uit het lokaal gaf.  
'Gaat niet, we hebben dadelijk practicum!'  
'Dus mijn beste studenten,' ging de professor verder, 'neem allemaal artikel 2b voor u en meneer Vildaear, wilt u even lezen?'  
Damon zuchtte en begon te lezen: 'Artikel 2b. Dreuzeldefinitie van een Laptop. Een laptop (ook wel schootcomputer genoemd, ontstaan in 1981) is een draagbare computer die zittend op de schoot kan worden gebruikt. Ze worden vooral gebruikt door mensen die op verschillende locaties met hun computer werken. In de praktijk worden laptops vaak ook op een bureau geplaatst. De technologie van laptops heeft een stormachtige ontwikkeling doorgemaakt en anno 2006 doet een grote k…'  
Nathan hoorde het al niet meer, hij was ingedut in zijn eigen gedachten. Ergens waar Dreuzels een hele andere rol speelden en waar de zus van zijn Dreuzelarts nog belangrijker was.  
'Meneer Blemfeld, is mijn les ineens niet belangrijk?' De professor keek hem aan en Nathan keek op van zijn boek, nadat Damon hem een elleboog in zijn zij had gegeven.  
'Jawel professor, ik was alleen enorm verdiept in artikel 3a. Ik moet zeggen dat ik het erg interessant vind.' Nathan keek zo onschuldig op, maar het bruiste in hem. Zijn emoties werden meegenomen op een golf van onwetendheid. Alsof hij zich niet kon verroeren, alsof hij iets anders was dan anderen. Alsof niemand hem de waarheid kon vertellen, behalve zij. Zij, met die ogen, die hem hadden aangestaard. Ogen die hem hadden aangestaard met blijk van herkenning. Herkenning die hij niet wilde herkennen, maar die diep in hem veel meer losmaakte dan dat hij eigenlijk wilde. Het liefste wilde hij uitschreeuwen dat dit hem niet interesseerde. Ja, de almachtige en slimme Nathan interesseerde iets niet! Nathan voelde zijn bloed naar zijn hoofd stijgen, maar hij werd niet rood. Zijn wangen werden niet warm. Ze bleven gewoon witachtig. Hij was altijd bleek, dus er zou veel moeten gebeuren voordat hij rood werd.  
Damon keek hem even aan en glimlachte, terwijl de professor had geknikt en doorgegaan was met de rest van de opdrachten. Jony had even raar opgekeken toen Nathans stem was omgeslagen en Damon keek hem nu aan met een blik van: "laat hem met rust", Nathan wist dit en hij zuchtte. Aan de andere kant hadden zijn jaargenoten echter niets in de gaten. Die drie waren toch al raar. Wie was nu bevriend met een Zwadderaar? De professor brabbelde verder terwijl Nathan nog een blik wisselde met Damon. Nog een half uur, een half uur ellende, een half uur van onrust, voordat hij zijn antwoorden zou krijgen. Als hij ze al kreeg. Nathan zuchtte even van wanhoop en keek Damon nogmaals aan.

'Goed mijn beste studenten, ik verschuif het practicum naar de volgende les. Jullie behoren dan allemaal artikel vier gelezen te hebben. Wij ontmoeten elkaar in Zweinsveld. In orde?' De professor wachtte het antwoord niet af, nam zijn spullen en liep weg. Het middageten zou geserveerd worden. Damon greep Nathan bij het naar buiten lopen bij de schouder en fluisterde in zijn oor: 'Wij moeten eens praten Nat, als je wilt.' Nathan knikte en zijn zwarte ogen glinsterden terwijl Jony tussen hen in kwam lopen.  
'Geheimpjes zijn oké, maar alleen als ik ze ook mag weten!' De jongens begonnen te lachen en Nathan nam van hen afscheid bij de grote deuren van de Grote Zaal. Hij liep door naar zijn eigen afdelingstafel en zag dat Damons blik hem volgde. Damon wist altijd meer dan dat Nathan doorhad. Hij vroeg zich af of hij Damon in vertrouwen moest nemen. Damon kwam uit een gegoede tovenaarsfamilie, misschien kon hij hem wel meer vertellen. Met die gedachten in zijn hoofd had hij zijn overvolle tas neergelegd en begon hij broodjes op zijn bord te gooien, terwijl Gerard hem bedenkelijk aankeek.  
'Heb jij niet teveel stress? Teveel te doen?' Gerard stopte daarna snel een broodje in zijn mond en Nathan haalde zijn schouders op.  
'Misschien.' Nathan grijnsde even, haalde een hand door zijn haar en Gerard schudde zijn hoofd.  
'Oké, oké!'

Damon en Jony zaten al in de bibliotheek toen Nathan eraan kwam. Hij plofte tussen de twee in en liet zich naar achteren op de bank vallen. Jony keek hem met een blik aan, die hij maar weinig gebruikte; zijn strenge blik. Nathan zuchtte en schudde zijn hoofd terwijl hij met zijn handen door het haar streek.  
'Ik kom er niet meer uit.' De wanhoop was in zijn stem te horen en hij voelde een hand van Damon op zijn schouder.  
'We zijn er toch voor je, dat weet je!' Ook Jony knikte en Nathan zuchtte even.  
'Dat weet ik, dat weet ik. Dat is ook het probleem niet. Het is …,' Even was hij stil en Jony knikte hem bemoedigend toe, 'Het is gewoon zo dat ik zelf niet weet waar ik moet beginnen. Alsof er iets in mij mist, alsof ik iets mis. Iets dat bij mij hoort en voordat ik dat heb, kan ik gewoon niet vertellen wat er is. Alsof de nacht zijn sterren kwijt is en een muzikant opeens zonder muze moet. Het lijkt alsof ik het allemaal kwijt ben, willekeurig kwijt, gewoon zonder dat ik het besef, heb ik het nodig.' Hij zweeg en de jongens naast hem keken elkaar aan.  
'Het klinkt erger dan liefde.' Jony was de eerste die sprak en Damon nam zijn staf en liet enkele kopjes en thee verschijnen. Nathan zuchtte weer en nam een kop thee.  
'Het is erger dan liefde. Ik denk niet eens dat ik verliefd ben, al …,' hij zweeg even en haalde een herinnering op uit het diepste van zijn gedachten. Haar haren hadden wild gezeten en ze had in eerste instantie normaal uitgezien, totdat hij in haar ogen had gekeken. Deze hadden zich in de zijne geboord. Puur zwart, nog mooier dan de nacht, met een glinstering in haar pupillen als de sterren die aan de hemel stonden. Hij had erin gekeken en was er letterlijk in verdronken. Niet zoals men dat in vage Dreuzelfilms deed, nee, hij had zijn ogen niet van haar af kunnen halen totdat Michael hen tot de orde had geroepen. Ja, Lise, nu herinnerde hij haar naam weer, Lise. Lise, een naam die voor enkele minuten in zijn hoofd bleef rondzwerven totdat hij de arm van Damon op zijn schouder voelde.  
'Nathan?'  
'Lise.' Het was bijna een zucht, maar het was hoorbaar en Jony keek hem vreemd aan. De beiden jongens wisten dat Nathan nooit echt verliefd was geweest en nooit die aandacht had gekregen zoals Jony die had gehad. 'Lise is haar naam.'  
'Kerel, of de liefde heeft eindelijk bij je aangeslagen of er is iets goed mis in dat koppie van je!' Jony bekeek Nathan van opzij en Nathan zuchtte.  
'Dan opteer ik voor dat laatste, want verliefd zijn is het laatste wat in mij opkomt.'  
'Ik bedoel niet dat je gek …,' Jony probeerde zijn woorden terug te trekken en had een arm op Nathans schouder gelegd.  
'Nee, dat weet ik,' onderbrak deze hem snel. 'Ik weet dat ik niet gek ben, maar ik word het wel! Ze is zo mooi en intussen weet ik niet waarom ik aan haar denk.' Hij reikte naar voren en nam een slok van zijn thee, die hij met een enkele spreuk verwarmde. 'Ik mis haar, zonder wat dan ook. Ik wil haar nu hier hebben, ik wil in die ogen kunnen kijken en het drijft mij tot wanhoop. Ik kan in feite niet wachten tot het zomer is. Dan kan ik hier eindelijk weg en op zoek gaan naar antwoorden.'  
De jongens knikten en Nathan zette het kopje thee terug, waarmee hij had zitten spelen, terwijl hij de woorden had uitgesproken. Hij legde zijn hoofd in zijn handen en hij merkte echter niet wat er achter zijn rug gebeurde. De twee vrienden knikten en legden beiden hun handen op de schouders van Nathan, terwijl ze tijdelijk zijn zorgen wegnamen.  
'Laat ons nu even voor je zorgen Nat, droom zachtjes weg!' Het was Damons stem en Nathan wist dat het zwarte magie was, maar wel magie die hem voor de eerste keer in maanden weer liet slapen. Heel zacht en prettig slapen. Helemaal alleen.

Lise schrok die avond weer wakker en de krampen in haar nek waren deze keer erger. Het was geen normale hoofdpijn en ze zuchtte zachtjes. Die ogen leken haar in haar dromen te volgen en ze miste de rust die hij om zich heen had gehad.  
Met een zwaai gooide ze zichzelf uit bed en liep ze nog slaperig naar de badkamer. Ze bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel en draaide de koude kraan op en liet het water stromen. Pas na enkele minuten leek ze op te merken dat ze dit had gedaan en maakte van haar handen een kommetje en gooide water in haar gezicht. Het leek niet te baten. Ze voelde zich koortsig, maar was het niet. Ze zuchtte en concentreerde zich op de jongen die haar leven op zijn kop had gezet. Voordat ze het wist, had ze de kraan dichtgedraaid en liep ze in haar gedachten terug naar haar bed. Uiteindelijk, zonder dat ze het merkte, sliep ze weer, omdat ze het gevoel had dat er eindelijk rust was.

Die nacht werd Nathan onverwacht wakker. Langzaam opende hij zijn ogen en zag hij dat hij zich nog steeds in de bibliotheek bevond, maar wel in de achterkamer, waar alleen de Zwadderaars toegang tot hadden. Volgens Jony om meiden te scoren, maar nu lagen er alleen drie vrienden. Nathan keek links naast zich en zag de zwarte haardos van Damon liggen en rechts naast hem, het in elkaar gekronkelde lichaam van Jony, die de gewoonte had zichzelf op te vouwen in zijn slaap. Damon, wakker geworden van het feit dat de magie rond Nathan op was gehouden, keek hem nu recht in de ogen aan.  
'Damon, dankjewel.'  
Deze knikte alleen maar en Nathan zag dat hij zijn staf alweer had getrokken. Nathan knikte en een zachte 'ja' ontsnapte aan zijn lippen. Voordat hij het wist sliep hij weer. Vredig en zacht. Net zoals de vrouw die in zijn gedachten rondzwierf, maar dat wist hij op dat moment nog niet.  
Die volgende ochtend stond Lise met een hoofdpijn op die ze allang niet meer had gevoeld. Instinctmatig liep ze naar de kamer van haar broer, die net terug was gekomen van zijn nachtdienst. Een blik op zijn zus en hij wist genoeg. Hij nam zonder te twijfelen enkele pijnstillers uit zijn tas en wees naar de wasbak.  
'Zware nacht gehad?'  
'Was dat maar waar.' Lise was net gewend aan het licht en bekeek de kamer van haar broer. Er was niets veranderd. Ze draaide zich weer om en liep over het zachte karpet naar haar kamer terug. Ze sloot de deur zachtjes achter haar rug met één hand en zuchtte even terwijl ze zich liet neerploffen op haar bed. De droom van die nacht had een speciale betekenis, zoals haar dromen de laatste tijd al anders waren geweest. Ze voelde zich verwaarloosd. Door zichzelf. Eigenlijk was ze het zelf niet schuld. Hij was het schuld, hij met zijn ogen. Die ogen die door haar heen hadden geboord, ze hadden haar een onzeker gevoel gegeven. Hij, hij zou antwoorden kunnen geven. Maar ze had hem al tijden weer niet gezien. Ze liet de muziek van haar wekkerradio over haar heen komen, net als een Weense Wals die te snel wordt gedanst.

'Robyn?' Een meisje met rood haar had zich over haar schouder heen gebogen om te kijken wat Robyn nu weer met Dreuzelspullen aan het uithalen was. 'Wat ben je aan het doen?'  
'Niets, niet zoveel.' Vlug klapte ze de laptop van haar oma dicht. Ze had eigenlijk geen zin om te praten, ze wilde het alleen herbeleven. Robyn lachte naar haar vriendin en liep haar achterna, uit de slaapzaal. Met een weemoedig gevoel liet ze het dagboek achter zich en keerde ze weer even terug naar de echte wereld.


	12. 10 Als de droom over is, begint de dag

**Hoofdstuk tien: Als de droom over is, begint de dag **

De muziek kwam hard uit de luidsprekers en Lise kon Mireille nauwelijks verstaan in de plaatselijke discotheek waar ze op dat moment waren. De lichten leken haar te verblinden en Lise bedacht waarom ze 'ja' had gezegd tegen Mireille. Misschien hing ze teveel in huis rond, maar ze had nu eenmaal veel te doen.

Geraakt door de dageraad bekeek Nathan de woning die telkens in zijn huidige dromen opkwam. Hij wist haar naam en kende haar broer; een jongen, meer een man, die hij was gaan waarderen. Iemand met een eigen visie, iemand die van deze tijd was en die wist wat het hebben van magie inhield. Ze hadden nu regelmatig contact, maar haar zag hij bijna nooit. Volgens Michael was ze bij vriendinnen. Meer richting Dover, meer naar Londen en veel verder weg van hem dan hij had gewenst. Over een paar uur zouden Joni en Damon arriveren om een paar weken te blijven.  
Eigenlijk wisten ze alledrie niet wat ze wilden doen, maar ze wisten dat ze iets moesten doen. Iets, het woord bezorgde hem kippenvel, maar hij moest kiezen wat hij zou willen doen. Joni had gezegd dat hij alles wilde behalve een baan op het Ministerie. Damon had gedacht aan Heler, maar allen waren niet zeker. Nathan zou het liefste de zaak van zijn vader overnemen of in de grote Magische Bibliotheek van Londen gaan werken, maar dat vond zijn moeder geen goed plan. Ze had hem liever als Heler of Schouwer gezien. Beide beroepen leken hem echter niets en nu stond hij daar. Als een kip zonder kop. Hij zuchtte en besloot uiteindelijk toch aan te bellen. Het was nog vroeg in de ochtend, maar Michael had hem verteld dat hij een vroege dienst zou draaien en dan was hij meestal de dag erna eerder wakker. Naar eigen zeggen om zijn zus het huis uit te jagen. Normaal gesproken. Nu waarschijnlijk niet.  
Na een halve minuut stond de man glimlachend in de deuropening en nodigde hem uit om verder te komen.  
'Ik had kunnen weten dat jij het was!' Hij grinnikte en zette met een klein kastje de muziek in de kamer aan, terwijl hij naar de keuken liep om thee te zetten.  
'Wat drink je?' vroeg hij bijna overbodig omdat hij wist dat Nathan verslingerd was aan thee.  
'Wat dacht je van thee? Stoor ik overigens?' Michael schudde zijn hoofd terwijl hij alvast met een dienblad met spullen kwam aangelopen.  
'Natuurlijk niet, ga zitten, de thee is zo klaar.'  
'Dankjewel.'  
Er leek even een stilte te vallen die ongemakkelijk had kunnen worden totdat Nathan Michael aankeek en zei: 'Als ik nu eens wist wat ik zou willen worden.'  
Michael keek op, 'Dan?'  
'Dan, weet ik niet.'  
'Dan weet je het niet, je bent net Lise, die weet ook nooit iets. Typisch.'  
Typisch was het niet, bedacht Nathan, maar wel raar. In hun gesprekken was Lise niet vaak ter sprake gekomen. De hele familie eigenlijk niet. Het leek wel alsof hij daar niet graag over sprak. Alsof er iets was dat hij eigenlijk wilde verbergen.  
'Juist ja. Eigenlijk kwam ik gewoon langs omdat ik behoefte had aan een gesprek, maar nu ik hier ben lijkt het onderwerp ineens veel kleiner.' Nathan sprak langzaam, maar wel heel duidelijk en Michael, die net terug kwam met de theepot in zijn handen, glimlachte.  
'Dat is nu al tijden zo, Nathan. Je weet dat als ik wil en jij dat wenst, dit gesprek volledig vertrouwelijk blijft.'  
'Dat weet ik, maar dat is niet nodig. Ik heb het er met Joni en Damon ook al over gehad. Het is alleen zo raar, ik lijk altijd weer hier uit te komen.' Nathan nam zijn kop thee en sprak bijna uit gewoonte een warmtespreuk uit over de theepot.  
'Ik heb er een kaarsje onder gezet hoor,' hoorde hij Michael zeggen, maar Nathan glimlachte alleen maar.  
'Ach.' Hij verzonk even in gedachten en probeerde na te denken over de zaken op een simpelere manier, maar het wilde niet helemaal vlotten. Opeens had hij een idee en hij keek Michael aan.  
'Heb je een momentje?' vroeg hij en terwijl Michael knikte, tikte Nathan op het miniatuur wapenschild van de familie Vildaear. In huize Vildaear zou er nu vermeld worden dat Nathan contact met hen zocht en waarschijnlijk zou Damon binnen een paar seconden naast hem staan. Dit was dan ook het geval. Binnen twee minuten stond Damon in volledig zwart pak naast hem, met een geheven toverstaf.  
Zijn blik verzachtte toen hij zag dat Nathan niet in gevaar was; 'Kon je niet wachten?'  
'Nooit, dat weet je toch!' Beiden ontspanden en Damon stak zijn hand uit naar Michael.  
'Damon Vildaear,' de handen werden geschud en Michael probeerde het gezicht van de knappe man terug te vinden in zijn geheugen terwijl de ander zei: 'Ik geloof dat wij elkaar al eens hebben ontmoet.'  
Het schoot hem eindelijk te binnen. 'Dat klopt, Michael Versacher.' Hij knikte en wees op de pot thee. 'Thee?'  
'Wanneer dat dan nu weer?' Nathan keek de twee raar aan en Damon stopte zijn staf weg.  
'Kun je je die avond nog herinneren dat je ziek werd? Toen.'  
'Ja, Michael is mijn arts geweest. Dat weet ik, maar ik wist niet dat jullie ook daar waren?'  
'Dacht je nu werkelijk dat ik Gerard bij jou in de buurt liet als jij ziek bent? Dat kan die arme jongen helemaal niet aan.'  
'Nu goed, ach. Wil jij straks je Hersenpan meenemen?'  
Damon knikte, 'Natuurlijk, wil je dat Joni en ik er ook bij zijn?'  
'Als Michael daar geen last van heeft, graag. Het zou enkele dingen kunnen verklaren.'  
Michael bekeek de slanke man die voor hem stond, geheel gekleed in het zwart en wist even niet wat hij moest zeggen.  
'J .. ja, prima. Geen probleem.'  
Damon knikte en verdween weer in het niets. Michael keek even raar op maar zei verder niets. Sinds de vriendschap met Nathan intensiever was geworden, keek hij niet meer snel op van rare dingen.

Michael keek nu naar de drie jongens die tegenover hem zaten en met alle gemak spraken over het halen van herinneringen uit iemands hoofd. Hij zat al even naar hun conversatie te luisteren en schudde zijn hoofd. Als hij ooit iemand van zijn collega's zou vertellen dat het mogelijk was om een wond te helen zonder naald en draad, ziektes genezen met een toverstaf of drank, dan zou hij waarschijnlijk zelf worden opgenomen. En hier zat hij dan; tegenover drie tovenaars, tegenover drie slimme en sterke tovenaars. Waarvan twee waarschijnlijk donkere kunsten beheersten, die niet zo normaal waren als dat uit het gesprek bleek. De jongen met het leren jasje leek echter voor alles een oplossing te hebben, terwijl Damon, de jongen in zwart, nadacht en Nathan diverse theorieën uitlegde. Hij wist niet wat hij moest zeggen en nam uit de kast een boek over psychologie. Omdat hij toch iets zinnigs wilde kunnen bijdragen. Misschien zou hij hen zelfs kunnen helpen, hij had geen flauw idee.  
'Dus Michael moet het gewoon kunnen zien?'  
'Dat is wel het idee.'  
'Dat slaat nergens op.'  
'Tja.'  
'Is hij wel een Dreuzel?'  
'Weet ik veel?'  
'Wat is een Dreuzel?' hij keek op vanaf de sectie 'psychoses' en keek de jongens vragend aan.  
'Iemand die geen magie beheerst, niet heeft en niet kan waarnemen. Niet magische mensen.' De jongen met het leren jack glimlachte een beetje en keek Michael aan, 'Dat ben jij dus duidelijk niet.'  
Nathan keek nu van links naar rechts en knikte.  
'Dit huis is magisch.'  
'Nee, echt, Nathan? Dat was mij nu nog niet opgevallen.' Het was weeral Joni die sprak en Damon was opgestaan, terwijl hij met zijn hand langs een muur ging.  
'Heeft u, of een van uw familieleden ooit magie vertoont? Bepaalde aspecten die niet normaal zijn?'  
'Zeg alsjeblieft gewoon je,' Michael was nu ook opgestaan en hij liep naar het portret van zijn familie. Lises ogen bleven hem opvallen aan dit portret. Ze waren zo onleesbaar en hij zuchtte. 'Ik zou het niet precies weten. Ik denk van wel, maar zeg alsjeblieft niets tegen Lise.'  
'Heeft ze een tatoeage?'  
Het werd opeens stil in de kamer en Michael keek om naar Joni, die op zijn beurt Nathan ook aanstaarde. Deze haalden alleen zijn schouders op en bleef Michael aanstaren.  
'Ja,' Michael knikte, 'Hoezo?'  
'Verandert die wel eens van kleur?' Hij keek Michael nu aan en voelde zich opeens weer zo nutteloos zoals hij zich voelde nadat hij wakker werd. Na de dromen, na de nachtmerries, na de fantasieën.  
'Dat weet ik niet. Zo vaak spreek ik haar niet de laatste tijd. Ze is nogal op zichzelf. Dat is ze altijd eigenlijk al geweest. Ik weet alleen dat ze regelmatig last heeft van slapeloosheid en dat ze mijn voorraad pijnstillers plundert.' Hij keek nog steeds naar het schilderij. 'Bestaan er schilderijen die bewegen? Of was dat mijn fantasie? Ik heb zoiets namelijk gezien op jullie school.'  
'Ex-school.'  
'Joni!'  
'Ja nou!'  
'Ja.' Deze keer kwam het antwoord van Damon die dicht bij Michael stond en zijn ogen diep in diens ogen boorde. 'Onze schilderijen en foto's bewegen allemaal. De fototechniek hebben wij echter van Dreuzels overgenomen.'  
Michael wist niet wat hij moest denken terwijl de jongen hem aanstaarde en hij keek terug. Voordat hij het wist, kwam hij terecht in een oude herinnering. Hij stond op het schoolplein van de kostschool van Lise, waar hij haar zou oppikken voor de vakantie. Ze was er echter nog niet en hij had zich nog nooit zo alleen gevoeld, totdat hij het meisje lachend op hem zag afkomen en zich liet omhelzen door haar. Hij rook haar parfum en opeens merkte hij dat hij haar meer miste dan dat hij ooit had gedacht.  
'Sorry.' Damon keek weer terug naar de muur en het duurde enkele seconden voordat Michael doorhad dat de man die herinnering ook had gezien. De vragen bleven met de seconde komen en hij voelde een enorme kracht rondom de man, die hij eerst nog niet had gevoeld en die steeds veel sterker bleek te zijn.  
'Michael?' De stem van Nathan haalde hem uit zijn gedachten, 'Je telefoon gaat af!'  
Michael schrok op en het eerste wat in zijn hoofd opkwam was; 'Lise!' Zonder dat hij het merkte, sprak hij haar naam hardop uit en rende naar de telefoon, die op tafel lag.  
'Een tele-wat?' Joni keek raar op naar het ding met geluid en Nathan glimlachte.  
'Een telefoon, daarmee communiceren ze. De eerste keer dat het ding afging schrok ik enorm en lag Michael in een deuk, dat was minder. Het leek net alsof er iemand Verschijnselde!' Nathan legde met allerlei handgebaren nadruk op zijn woorden en Joni knikte.

'Lise? Wat is er?' Michael hoorde zijn zus aan de andere kant huilen en hij wilde dat hij nu bij haar kon zijn. Hij voelde zijn eigen tranen opkomen en draaide zich naar de boekenkast om, zodat de jongens niets konden zien.  
'Ik mis je,' klonk er door haar tranen heen, 'Die klootzak, ik, waar ben je Mic?'  
'Thuis lieverd, ik ben gewoon thuis, daar bel je nu toch ook naar toe?'  
'Ja maar, je bent niet alleen!'  
'Lise, blijf van je computer af.' Michael hield de telefoon even tegen zijn schouder.  
'Nee,' Lises stem was niet vast en hij hoorde haar handen over het toetsenbord gaan. 'Liesje, ik boek je wel een vlucht oké! Blijf overal vanaf en kom naar huis!'  
'Ik WIL nu naar huis!' Haar stemming was opeens veranderd en Michael kon de angst in haar stem horen.  
'Dan bel ik nu voor je, goed?'  
'Nee Michael, jij moet hier zijn.'  
'Lieverd, ontspan je nu. Er is niets, ik heb je toch aan de telefoon. Er is niemand daar, dat weet ik zeker. Ik kan ook niet zomaar naar jou toekomen! Dat is voor .. voor mij onmogelijk.'  
'Er is iemand hier.'  
Hulpeloos zette hij zijn handen in het haar en Jony en Damon keken elkaar aan.  
'Geef me haar aan de lijn.' Het was Nathan.  
Michael keek verstoord op en hij gaf de hoorn weifelend aan Nathan.  
'Lise, zeg eens iets.'  
'Wie ben jij?'  
'Nathan, ik kom nu naar je toe.' Nadat hij die woorden had gezegd Verdwijnselde hij en Michael, die naast hem had gestaan, ving de nu piepende hoorn op. Zijn gezicht was wit en zijn ogen rood. Hij had allang niet meer goed geslapen en nu dit. Het gebeurde allemaal zo snel!  
'Wat … was dat?' Hij keek de twee jongens aan.  
'Nathan moest haar kunnen spreken om te bepalen waar ze is, anders kun je niet Verdwijnselen. Damon, hoe heette dat nu ook alweer, waarmee Dreuzels werken? Met kaarten en zo.'  
'Coördinaten.'  
Ja, die dingen, zoiets moet hij ook hebben.'  
'En dan?' Michael voelde zich als een patiënt met hartritmestoornissen en dementie.  
'Dan Verdwijnselt hij.'  
'Wat is dat?' Michael keek de twee nu aan met een onbeheersbare, machteloze opkomende woede in zijn ogen en hij zag dat Damon hem aankeek.  
'Ontspan je nu maar,' voordat hij het wist stond de jongen voor hem en waarschijnlijk was de paniek in zijn ogen te lezen, 'ontspan je nu. Verdwijnselen en Verschijnselen zijn vormen van verplaatsen. Je moet je voorstellen dat je eerst op deze plek bent en daarna verdwijn je naar een andere locatie of plek. Dat heeft Nathan zojuist gedaan, dat heb ik ook gedaan toen ik hierheen kwam.'  
'Ja, ja?' Michael schudde zijn hoofd en hij voelde zich raar. Heel raar. Hij liep van de jongen af en greep naar zijn tas, waar hij een klein doosje met medicijnen in had zitten. Hij had het nog niet in zijn handen of Damon stond alweer naast hem.  
'Laat dat maar achterwege, ik heb iets beters.' Hij had zijn toverstaf getrokken en deze tegen de slaap gezet van Michael.

'Lise, zeg eens iets.'  
Lise had door de tranen heen gehoord dat dit niet haar broer was en nu keek ze met een verstrooide blik naar haar beeldscherm. Wie was dit?  
'Wie ben jij?'  
'Nathan, ik kom nu naar je toe.'  
Nathan? Nathan! Opeens begon het te dagen bij het meisje, dat was die jongen die ze bij Michael had gezien. Die met zijn grijze haar. Maar, wat moest hij en hoe kwam hij hier? Nauwelijks hadden deze gedachten zich in haar hoofd gevormd of ze hoorde een zacht 'pof' op de achtergrond en de jongen stond opeens naast haar. Grijs, zwarte kleding, grijs haar en die ogen!  
'Lise, ik neem je mee.'  
'Nee!' Haar stem klonk schril en Nathan zuchtte. Ze was bloedmooi, zelfs wanneer ze duidelijk niet geslapen had. De ruimte waarin ze zich bevond leek op een studeerkamer en hij hoorde muziek uit een andere ruimte komen.  
'Lise,' hij pauzeerde even, 'Er is hier iemand anders aanwezig, iemand die net zoals ik, maar dan slecht. Je moet met mij mee!'  
'Hoe kom je hier? Wat wil je van me!' Ze keek de jongen nu angstig aan en zijn uitleg leek niet te helpen.  
Nathan besloot dat veel uitleg niet zou gaan helpen, hij greep haar vast en zij omklemde met haar armen het vierkante apparaat.  
'Ik breng je naar huis.'

* * *

**AN - Ik wil toch de lezers van dit verhaal bedanken! Ook voor de reacties! Dat vind ik heel fijn!**

**Kort hoofdstuk overigens, maar vanaf nu begin het lekker te lopen, voor mijn gevoel. Nu komen de zaken een beetje bij elkaar, vind ik!  
**


	13. Artikel 3

Artikel 3a.  
Elektriciteit is een benodigdheid om de computer (PC = personal computer, personal betekend persoonlijk, voor uzelf) te laten draaien. Dit wordt in de volksmond ook wel stroom genoemd (zie artikel 3b).

Artikel 3b.  
Stroom (zoals genoemd in artikel 3a) is datgene wat uit de muren van Dreuzels komen. Hiervoor moeten ze wel betalen. Dit wordt aangesloten op een computer, waardoor deze kan werken. Zonder deze factor kan de computer niet eens aan. Stroom wordt aangevoerd vanuit grote netwerken door het hele land en zelfs de hele wereld. Alle huishoudens zijn hierop aangesloten en verkrijgen zo de energie om het huis warm te houden en te koken.

Artikel 3c.  
Een processor, ook wel CPU (Engels: central processing unit) of in het Nederlands centrale verwerkingseenheid (CVE) genoemd, is het hart van een computer. Hierop draait de computer. Zonder dit element gebeurt er niets.

Artikel 3d.  
Een usb-stick is een apparaatje waarop informatie kan worden opgeslagen zodat deze van de ene pc naar de ander kan worden verplaatst. Dit apparaatje is kleiner dan de hand en past in een gewone broekzak.

- Einde van dit artikel. -


	14. 11 In het donker rijd je minder veilig

_**Hoofdstuk elf: in het donker is het niet slim om auto te rijden, behalve op de digitale snelweg**_

Een tergende stilte volgde, nadat Michael zijn zus had uitgelegd hoe ze acuut van de ene plek naar de andere was gekomen en Lise voelde zich enorm ongemakkelijk. Tovenaars, het idee alleen al was belachelijk. Pure onzin, pure nonsens. Al merkte ze dat ze ook niet wilde toegeven dat de mannen gelijk konden hebben. De twee onbekende mannen en de man die ze had herkend als Nathan, staarden haar aan en haar broer was zichtbaar zenuwachtig. Daar stond ze dan, voor haar gevoel, in haar eentje in de kamer. Ze had zich al dagen niet lekker gevoeld en misschien lag hier dan het antwoord. De jongen met zijn grijze haar, ze had hem twee keer gezien. Hoogstens. Waarom had ze dan het idee dat ze hem langer kende dan vandaag? De grijze lokken vielen sluik langs zijn gezicht en hij leek haar niet aan te kijken, alsof hij iets fout zou hebben gedaan. Ze wilde dat hij haar aan zou kijken, het liefste direct. Ze wilde zijn ogen zien, ze wilde er direct in kunnen kijken.

Na een aantal stille minuten besefte Lise dat ze nog steeds stond en ze liet zich zonder wat te zeggen in de luie stoel van haar broer vallen. Deze was in dezelfde tijd op de rand gaan zitten en reikte zijn arm naar haar uit, waar ze gretig gebruik van maakte. Ze miste hem, ze miste hem alleen. Hij was haar geneesmiddel, hij was de enige liefde die zij ooit had gekend. Hij was er altijd voor haar, omdat hij wel van haar hield omdat hij haar niet wilde laten gaan en omdat hij gewoonweg haar broer was.  
'Wil je een paracetamol?'  
'Liever een hele antibioticakuur,' Lise keek voor zich uit en Michael begon te lachen.  
'Juist ja, waar moet ik het voor uitschrijven, mevrouw?'  
'Tegen een ontsteking, dokter.'  
'Juist ja, iets specifieks, mevrouw Versacher?'  
'Lastige broers, dokter.'  
'Het spijt mij mevrouw, die heb ik niet.' Michael streek door haar haren en de rechter man keek raar op.  
'Wat is nu weer in hemelsnaam een antibioticakuur?'  
De jongen met het grijze haar begon te lachen en schudde zijn hoofd zichtbaar terwijl hij zijn vriend aankeek.  
'Ja, jij mag alles weten, Nathan, ik niet hoor!'  
'Joni,' begon de jongen met het grijze haar, 'Ik had je gezegd dat Dreuzelkunde ooit nog van pas zou kunnen komen.'  
'Ach jij! Ik hang liever boven een ketel. Stom vak, stomme professor.'  
'Een ketel met wat? Vergeteldrank?' De stem van de middelste jongen was diep en donker terwijl hij nog steeds de kamer aan het rondkijken was.  
Nathan glimlachte; 'Was je nu echt alleen maar bezig met meiden versieren?'  
'Ja en het werkte!'  
De man met het grijze haar schudde zijn hoofd en er verscheen een lichte glimlach op het gezicht van de middelste man terwijl de rechter zijn schouders ophaalde. Lise meende dat ze een zacht 'rot toch op' hoorde.  
'Kan ik iemand iets te drinken aanbieden?' Het was natuurlijk Michael die met dat voorstel zou komen. Niemand anders zou drie tovenaars drank aanbieden op het meest bizarre moment van die avond. Lise liet een zeldzame lach zien en knikte.  
'Ik pak het wel, heb ik iets te doen.' Ze stond bedachtzaam op en liep naar de woonkamertafel waar een zwarte laptoptas lag. Ze keek haar broer niet eens aan en trok het apparaat uit zijn hoes waarna ze hem aanzetten en het bekende opstartgeluid trok de aandacht van één van de mannen.  
'Wat is dat?' Het was Joni.  
'Dreuzelkunde.'  
'Kop dicht, Nathan!'  
'Ik houd ook van jou. Een laptop,' begon Nathan met een dicterende stem, 'Is een kleine versie van een computer. Dat ding heeft dan geen kast en geen apart toetsenbord, maar is één apparaat. Dat zei de prof destijds nog. Ik vind het alleen super om er dan ook echt eens eentje te zien,' hij pauzeerde, 'Ik mag er zeker niet aan hé?'  
'Nee, laptops zijn heilig bij Lise, daar kom ik nog niet zomaar aan,' Michael glimlachte en wees op een boek in de kast. 'Nathan, die moet je hebben!'  
Nathan glimlachte en zonder een woord te zeggen, schoot het boek de kast uit en Damon keek Nathan nu aan.  
'Ja?'  
'Hier staat het,' Nathan bladerde door een aantal pagina's, 'Een laptop (ook wel schootcomputer genoemd, ontstaan in 1981) is een draagbare computer die zittend op de schoot kan worden gebruikt. Ze worden vooral gebruikt door mensen die op verschillende locaties met hun computer werken. In de praktijk worden laptops vaak ook op een bureau geplaatst,' las hij voor. 'Zo, dus dat is ook dat ding dat ik op de kamer van Lise zag staan?'  
'Ja,' Lise kwam vanuit de keuken terug met de koude limonade en zette deze op tafel. Daarna keek ze hem aan, 'dat is ook dat ding ja. Alleen is die een stuk beter en sneller dan het apparaat dat je hier ziet staan. Al zal deze het ook doen.'  
'Lise, maak het niet erger.' Michael keek haar aan, 'alsjeblieft.'  
'Dat beloof ik, ik wil alleen kijken of het niet erger is geworden. Het feit dat zij tovenaars zijn en blijkbaar met een toverstafje kunnen zwaaien…'  
Bij die woorden trok Joni een raar gezicht en Damon keek nu met een rare blik naar Michael die onverstoord verder ging met het inschenken van drank terwijl Lise verder ging.  
'…wil nog niet zeggen dat ik alles maar accepteer. Ik heb een heftige avond achter de rug en als iemand mij opeens vertelt dat je kunt vliegen op een bezemsteel, zou ik hem of haar het liefste laten opnemen in een kliniek. Dus vergeef mijn drang naar iets waar ik goed in ben en naar iets waar mijn hart ligt. Er is niets zo lekker dan de cijfers over je scherm zien rollen terwijl je hart bonkt van de adrenaline die je zojuist hebt aangemaakt.' Haar stem was steeds feller geworden en Lise merkte dat haar broer haar nu diep in de ogen begon aan te kijken.  
'Je mag wel zo kijken Michael, maar ik ben enorm boos en het interesseert mij niet wie het weet.'  
'Wat heb je gedaan?' Damon' stem was fel en hij keek haar nu ook aan. Hij probeerde iets uit haar te halen, maar het enige dat hij zag, was een wervelwind aan emoties. Kleuren, gevoelens, emoties en dit alles op één grote hoop gegooid, gemengd met angst en de mysterieuze ogen van het meisje leken hem een beetje af te schrikken.  
'Niets ernstigs.'  
'Ik geloof je niet.'  
'Hoeft ook niet.'  
'Jij bent een hacker nietwaar?' de jongen liet zijn handen van zijn benen naar zijn jaszak glijden en haalde daar een stuk oud papier uit dat hij aan haar gaf; 'Hier.'  
Lise liep op hem af nam het van hem aan.  
'Wil je een vertaling of uitleg?'  
'Beide.'  
'Noctes et Luces Frigidae, Vultus Tuus Video,' Lise keek weifelend op en op dat moment zag ze dat Nathan zijn ogen in de hare boorde. Haar hele lichaam leek te trillen en ze voelde een enorme hoofdpijn opkomen; 'O nee, niet alweer.' Nathan was opgestaan en hield zijn hand tegen haar schouder terwijl hij zei; 'Koude nachten en dagen, zie ik jouw gezicht.' Lise knikte en hief een van haar handen op naar haar mond.  
'Latijn.' Ditmaal was het Michael die sprak en hij zuchtte. 'Kan de avond nog raarder worden?' Op dat moment ging de telefoon en Michael keek naar Lise alsof er een bom rondom hem kon gaan barsten. 'Ja dus.'

Lise haalde haar schouders op en bekeek elke beweging van haar broer terwijl deze de telefoon aannam.  
'Michael Versacher.' Zijn stem klink bars en de vermoeidheid in zijn gezicht waren nu opeens duidelijk zichtbaar.  
'Moeder, weet u hoe laat het wel niet is hier?' Zijn gezicht veranderde van moe naar boos en voor Lise leek het alsof ze weer terug naar de wereld werd getrokken.  
'Alles is prima hier, wat is er aan de hand?'  
Lise keek met een streng gezicht haar broer aan en deze draaide zich van het raam naar zijn zus om en haalde zijn schouders op.  
'Jullie zijn onderweg?' Hij wreef met een vinger langs zijn slapen, 'Neen moeder, dat heb ik niet in huis, daarvoor zul je toch echt langs een apotheek moeten. Ga maar langs Schilders, die zijn open.'  
Michael was naar de tafel toegelopen en nam een blokje van een stapel waar hij enkele woorden opschreef en deze daarna aan Damon gaf. Deze knikte en gaf het briefje aan Joni.  
'Nee moeder, geen probleem.' Hij hing op en zuchtte diep. 'Onze ouders zijn binnen een uur hier.'  
'Of we de thee willen klaarzetten?'

* * *

**AN - Cliffhanger of toch niet? 'Kort, maar krachtig,' zou ik Lise hebben laten zeggen. **  
**Voor mijn gevoel overigens wel een heel belangrijk hoofdstuk. Volgens één van mijn trouwe beta's gaat er nu wel wat gebeuren wat typisch mijn schrijfstijl is, maar we zullen het zien.**

**Over de snelle updates, ik wil met dit verhaal graag op het punt komen waar ik op een ander forum ook ben, zodat ik hier dan uiteindelijk de primeur heb :).  
**


	15. Artikel 4

Artikel 4a.

Het toetsenbord is een langwerpige plaat met knoppen erop. Op deze knoppen zijn letters en tekens aangebracht. Dreuzels drukken een toets in en het desbetreffende getal, letter of teken komt dan in beeld te staan. Men noemt dit: typen. Het beeld verschijnt op het beeldscherm (zie artikel 4c).

Met een toetsenbord kun je ook letters wissen, door op de knop 'del' te drukken, dat voor delete staat. Sommige typen toetsenborden hebben een knop met 'delete'. Daarnaast is er ook nog 'backspace', 'ctrl' (control) om hoofdletters mee te maken, 'alt' en 'esc' (escape, om te ontsnappen). Diverse toetsen hebben ook een dubbel gebruik.

Artikel 4b.

De muis is geen muis zoals wij het dier kennen, maar een aanwijsapparaat met een pijltje op het beeldscherm (zie artikel 4c). Dit apparaat kan met kabel verbonden zijn, maar het kan ook zonder. Er zitten twee knoppen en een draaiwiel op. Dit wordt in artikel 4b.1, 4b.2 en 4b.3 uitgelegd.

Artikel 4b.1.

Het linkerknopje van de muis is ervoor om ergens op te kunnen klikken. Wanneer je op het beeldscherm (zie artikel 4c) iets wilt activeren, klikt u een a twee keer op de linkermuisknop.

Artikel 4b.2.

Het rechterknopje van de muis is ervoor om een menu te openen. In dit menu kunt u diverse handelingen regelen. Bijvoorbeeld een spellingcontrole of diverse andere dingen. Ook kunt u de eigenschappen van bepaalde programma's bekijken. Dit zijn geen menselijke eigenschappen, maar gegevens die u kunt inzien.

Artikel 4b.3.

Het draaiwiel zorgt ervoor dat u kunt 'scrollen'. Hiermee bedoelt men het omhoog en omlaag gaan op het beeldscherm van de pagina. U kunt zich hierbij een perkamentrol voorstellen die op en neer gaat.

Artikel 4c.

Het beeldscherm is een vierkant ding, waarop de tekst die u 'intikt' op het toetsenbord verschijnt. Ook kunt u er plaatjes op laten zien en filmpjes (een soort bewegende foto's, die langer duren). Het beeldscherm is er in verschillende maten en soorten.

- Einde van dit artikel. -


	16. 112 Ik zeg helemaal niets!

** Ik zeg helemaal niets! **

'Of we wat?' haar stem was bars en bijna onherkenbaar in vergelijking met het afgelopen uur. Ze leek even geen aandacht te besteden aan de drie mannen op de bank en keek haar broer boos aan, waarna ze naar de laptop liep en naar het scherm keek.  
'Of we de thee willen klaarzetten Lise,' zijn stem was nu zeer helder en in zijn hoofd leken diverse denkprocessen naast elkaar te lopen terwijl hij nog steeds de telefoon in zijn handen had.  
'Met welke maatschappij vliegen ze?'  
'Lise!'  
'Nee Michael, ik heb er geen zin in! Dan wachten ze maar een paar uur langer!'  
'Wat gaat ze nu doen?' Damon keek de nerveuze ietwat oudere man aan, stond instinctief op en duwde hem terug in de luie stoel. Deze schudde zijn hoofd en rolde tegelijkertijd met zijn ogen.  
'Ze gaat voor vertraging zorgen! Waarschijnlijk zitten ze nu in het vliegtuig en ..'  
'Wat is een vliegtuig?' De schelle stem van Jony klonk nu vanuit de keuken, waar hij diverse gerechten ineen aan het 'flansen' was, omdat hij had vernomen dat iedereen honger had.  
'Jony, houd je je met je gerechten bezig!' ditmaal was het Damon die Jony een vuile blik toewierp en zich daarna met een korte knipoog naar Michael, omdraaide naar Lise.  
'Vertel!'  
'Precies wat mijn broer zei,' ze leek het niet erg te vinden dat de duistere tovenaar nu vlak naast haar stond en deze knikte. 'Ik laat nu een fantoomvliegtuig door het luchtruim gaan, die een SOS-signaal afgeeft, zodat ze niet kunnen landen. Dat zal dan nog minimaal een kwartier duren en daarna is er geen transportband beschikbaar, geen taxi en heeft alles vertraging.' Terwijl ze dit alles zei, vlogen haar handen als gekken over het toetsenbord en nadat ze de laatste keer op de 'enter'-toets had geduwd, keek ze zeer triomfantelijk naar haar broer.  
'Zie je!'  
'Ik vind het prima lieverd,' haar broer keek nu zuchtend voor zich, 'maar wat heb je hiervoor gedaan?'  
'Niets om je zorgen over te maken!'  
'O nee?'  
'Nee!'  
'Ik geloof je niet echt,' Michael stond nu op en keek de donkere man voor hem aan. Deze leek hem met zijn ogen te ontleden en glimlachte voorzichtig.  
'Het komt wel goed.' Nathan was nu opgestaan en knikte instemmend.  
'Damon heeft gelijk, je hebt drie van de beste tovenaars in je huis. In een duel is Damon bijna onverslaanbaar!'  
'Dan zal ik teleur moeten stellen,' het meisje stond nu zo dicht bij hem, dat hij haar boze energie bijna kon proeven, 'een gevecht met mijn ouders draait om woorden, helaas geen bits and bytes.'  
'Of magie.' Ditmaal was het Michael die sprak, hoewel hij Damon bemoedigend aankeek.  
'Dit gaat een lange nacht worden.' Nathan keek naar het meisje tegenover hem, terwijl hij zuchtte.  
'Wat kijk je mij nu aan?' Lise leek alleen aandacht voor haar scherm te hebben.  
'Ik moest aan een droom denken...'

* * *

**AN: Sorry dat het steeds kleine stukjes zijn, maar dat pas wel bij de stijl waarmee ik aan het schrijven ben. Ik beloof dat ik ze regelmatig update, zodat we weer op de langere stukken uitkomen!**  
(vandaar ook etc :)).


	17. Artikel 5

Artikel 5a.  
Het internet, ook wel het World Wide Web genoemd, bezoek je met een browser. Hier staan letters op je beeldscherm met www. en dan de naam van een "website". Oftewel een stuk perkament waar men allerlei dingen mee kan. U moet dit vergelijken met een krant.

Artikel 5b.  
E-mail staat voor electronische mail (electronische post), dit is vertaald uit het Engels (electronic mail), dat wil zeggen dat de post via de computer wordt verstuurd. U moet zich dan voorstellen dat u een brief niet op perkament schrijft, maar op een toetsenbord en dat dit stukje digitale perkament dan niet per uil, maar per computer bij iemand anders aankomt. Veel Dreuzels gebruiken deze manier om snel met elkaar te communiceren, hoewel het minder veilig is dan een goed getrainde uil, naar de mening van de schrijver van dit artikel. Een uil is getraind om de juiste persoon te vinden, met e-mail moet u een adres weten, een uil is slim genoeg.  
Al is het natuurlijk wel een vernuftige uitvinding, dat zal ik u zeggen!

Artikel 5c.  
Dreuzels zijn verslaafd aan spelletjes, misschien nog wel meer dan wij dat zijn. Zo spelen ze niet de bekende spellen zoals Schaak en Jokeren (overigens bewegen hun stukken en kaarten niet), maar de jongere generatie speelt gewelddadige spellen, waarbij men met apparatuur (vergelijkbaar met toverstokken die verlammen) anderen uit een veld probeert te jagen. Een soortement duel, alleen dan via de computer. Een raar iets, dat kan ik u verzekeren. Vooral als u het een Dreuzel zou zien spelen.

Artikel 5d.  
Een bekend fenomeen in de Dreuzelwereld is het gebruik van papier op de computer. De Dreuzels gebruiken hier programma's voor die heel simpel 'papier' heten (Noot van de Auteur: de Engelse term is 'Word'). Men schrijft dan via het toetsenbord en het beeldscherm een boodschap op papier en kan dit even later ook op echt papier drukken. Dit werkt dan in feite hetzelfde als een vermenigvuldigingsspreuk. Het voordeel is dat Dreuzels hun geschreven teksten in een handomdraai kunnen wijzigen, iets wat wij met toverkracht doen, maar zij zonder de computer niet zo snel zouden kunnen.

Artikel 5e.  
Via het internet kunnen computers onderling virussen uitdelen. Dit zijn kwaadaardige stukjes die je kunt vergelijken met een beheksing. Deze beheksingen kunnen de computer van binnenuit volledig kapot maken. Deze virussen zorgen ervoor dat de interne onderdelen van de computer kapot gaan.

- Einde van dit artikel. -


	18. 113 Alsof jij het niet wist

**Alsof jij het niet wist en ik niet durfde te zeggen wat er aan de hand was**

'Weet je het zeker?'  
'Jony, waarom twijfel je eraan?' Damon keek Jony met één van zijn welbekende strenge blikken aan en hij rolde met zijn ogen.  
'Streng kijken heeft bij mij geen effect, vuile Zwad dat je bent!'  
'Jij had beter in Huffelpuf kunnen zitten, weet je dat!'  
'Ach,' Jony haalde zijn schouders op, 'Ik zou hoe dan ook te sexy zijn geweest en ik weet dat je mij wilt!' De lach op Jony's gezicht ontging ook Damon niet, die in alle ernst iets probeerde te bespreken.  
'Jij maakt het mij soms echt onmogelijk!'  
'Dat weet ik lieverd,' was het antwoord van Jony, met een knipoog, 'Maar goed, problemen. Vertel.'  
Damon knikte nu hij wist dat hij Jony's onverdeelde aandacht had. 'Problemen en niet zomaar normale problemen.'  
Jony keek hem nu vreemd aan.  
'Deze problemen zouden onze wereld wel eens bekend kunnen maken aan de Dreuzelwereld.'  
'Geen goed idee, Damon, heb je een plan?'  
'Ja, als Lise nu eens zou zeggen wat ze heeft gedaan en als Nathan niet de koene ridder zou gaan uithangen, dan had ik misschien een plan.'  
'Dit klinkt te onlogisch om uit jouw mond te komen.'  
Damon knikte naar Jony, die op zijn beurt verbaasd was.  
''Mon, weet je zeker dat er niets is? Je bent de laatste tijd niet bepaald spraakzaam geweest.'  
'Jonny...'  
Jony knikte even en keek de Dreuzelkeuken rond, als ze met koosnaampjes begonnen, dan wist iedereen dat ze de drie of twee niet lastig moesten vallen. Iets knaagde aan Damon en Jony vroeg zich langzamerhand af wat het was. Damon kon soms een beetje vreemd zijn, maar hij bleef zijn beste vriend en de enige man op de wereld waar Jony eigenlijk van kon houden. Hij was als zijn broer en Jony, opgegroeid tussen een heleboel vrouwen, had geleerd om van familie te houden en te zorgen.  
De blik op het gezicht van Jony was Damon absoluut niet ontgaan en hij schudde zijn hoofd.

'Het doet er niet toe. We hebben belangrijkere dingen aan ons hoofd.'  
'Zoals Lise en Nathan?'  
'Bijvoorbeeld, Jony...' Damon leek opeens het licht gezien te hebben terwijl Jony precies aan hetzelfde leek te denken.  
'Ja Damon, we zijn slechte vrienden.'  
'Nathans dromen!' Leken ze bijna tegelijk te zeggen.  
'Lise en Lises broer, die Nathan heeft genezen!'  
De twee keken elkaar aan en glimlachten.  
'Jij hebt een plan, o heilig meesterbrein?' Jony keek Damon lachend aan.  
'Jawel.' De grijns op het gezicht van de duistere man was bijna angstaanjagend en Jony begon te lachen. Zo kende hij Damon tenminste weer.


	19. 114 Zwarte en witte dromen

**Hoofdstuk : Zwart en witte dromen**

'Noctes et Luces Frigidae, Vultus Tuus Video,' Lise keek weifelend op en op dat moment zag ze dat Nathan zijn ogen in de hare boorde. Haar hele lichaam leek te trillen en ze voelde een enorme hoofdpijn opkomen; 'O nee, niet alweer.' Nathan was opgestaan en hield zijn hand tegen haar schouder terwijl hij zei; 'Koude nachten en dagen, zie ik jouw gezicht.' Lise knikte en hief een van haar handen op naar haar mond.

'_Mijn vrouwe?'  
_'_Ja mijn liefste?' De vrouw liet een slanke hand in de gehandschoende hand van de edele heer glijden terwijl hij een lichte buiging voor haar maakte. Zijn zwarte kleding contrasteerde met zijn natuurlijke grijze haar._  
'_Mag ik je uitnodigen voor een wandeling langs het meer? De avond is erg mooi!'  
_'_Maar natuurlijk!'  
De donkerharige vrouw stond op en gearmd liepen ze samen naar de tuinen achter hun huis, waar de donkere rivier een duidelijk contrast vormde met de maan die op dat moment helder scheen.  
_'_Het voelt als de dag van gisteren, mijn liefste,' zijn grijze lokken vielen speels langs zijn tijdloze gezicht en de wind leek zich niet met hen te bemoeien.  
Zijn geliefde keek hem langzaam glimlachend aan en ze zuchtte: 'Dat klopt, al zou ik het op geen andere manier willen.'  
Hij glimlachte. 'Waar is je broer?'  
_'_Samen met zijn partner, paardrijden.'_  
'_Hmm.' Hij nam haar hand en drukte er zacht een zoen op.  
_

'Latijn.' Ditmaal was het Michael die sprak en hij zuchtte. 'Kan de avond nog vreemder worden?' Op dat moment ging de telefoon en Michael keek naar Lise alsof er een bom rondom hen kon gaan barsten. 'Ja dus.'


	20. 12 Schaakmat

**Hoofdstuk twaalf: 'Schaakmat,' zei hij!**

Michael stond met een kop thee in zijn handen voor de platenspeler, die een tragische pianosonate speelde waar hij lichtelijk melancholisch van werd. Het deed hem denken aan oude tijden. Tijden waar zijn moeder nog piano had gespeeld, waar Lise met hem doktertje had gespeeld in de tuin, waar hij dan modder over zich heen kreeg omdat het hem beter zou maken. Tijden waar Lise voor hem zorgde, tijden waar hij haar achterna zat. Oude vervlogen tijden. Tijden die waarschijnlijk nooit meer terug zouden komen. Michael wist wat er achter zich afspeelde, maar hij kon het niet helemaal bevatten. Zijn zusje was een vliegtuigdatabase aan het hacken, zijn nieuwe vrienden waren bezig een aanval te plannen en Michael voelde zich hopeloos. Een gevoel dat hij niet snel had. Hij was altijd diegene geweest die alle antwoorden wist. Hij was diegene die iedereen advies gaf. Dat was hij en niemand anders.  
Plots voelde hij een hand op zijn schouder, een koele doch kalmerende hand. Een hand die meer bood dan alleen vriendschap, het was meer, meer dan dat hij had willen toegeven.  
'Michael?' het klonk bijna vragend, maar hij had het gevoel dat hij de stem niet mocht negeren, het hoorde bij zijn taak. 'Laat het rusten, laat mij dit nu voor je doen!'  
'Ik durf niet,' het was niet meer dan een zucht, maar Damon had het gehoord.  
'Neem mijn hand.' De tovenaar had zijn hand laten afglijden naar zijn pols en liet zijn hand daar nu rusten.  
Michael glimlachte licht en nam de hand van de duistere tovenaar in de zijne. Alles zou goed komen. Dat moest wel.

In de keuken had Jony dit gadegeslagen en Nathan, die hem probeerde te helpen met het eten, glimlachte.  
'Een Dreuzel, dat zullen zijn ouders erger vinden dan dat ..' hij maakte zijn zin niet af en schudde zijn hoofd.  
Lise had haar hoofd om de hoek hangen en keek glimlachend de keuken in; 'Dat ruikt lekker!'  
'Het is zo klaar,' riep Jony en hij zwaaide even met zijn toverstaf in het rond, waarbij Lise bijna veroordelend haar hoofd schudde. Nathan zag dit gebaar en hij nam de zijne uit zijn broekzak en ging voor haar staan terwijl hij met een lichte zwaai een bos rode rozen uit zijn staf toverde.  
'We kunnen werkelijk alles transfigureren, mits het bestaat.' Lise knikte begrijpend. 'Alleen geen voedsel, daar zorgen onze wetten voor.'  
'Kun je het dan wel toveren?' Lise kreeg een blos op haar wangen toen hij haar een roos gaf.  
'Ja,' Nathan transfigureerde de rest van de bloemen in veren en terug naar rozen, zwarte rozen deze keer. 'Alleen als het bestaat, dan roepen we het op.'  
Lise knikte begrijpelijk en zuchtte, 'Wonderlijke dingen, dat is zeker.'

Het diner verliep rustig, iedereen at vol smaak van de brouwsels van Jony, die goedkeurend in het rond keek. Michael leek nog rustiger te zijn dan normaal, maar nu met een rode blos op zijn wangen, die Lise al lang niet meer had gezien. Al moest ze toegeven dat ze zichzelf ook niet meer boos of bang voelde, al deze gevoelens leken verdwenen doordat de jongen met het grijze haar haar met zijn donkere grijze ogen had aangekeken.  
Damon en Jony waren in gesprek over diverse zaken omtrent de tovenaarsgemeenschap en Nathan lichtte hen af en toe in terwijl Lise, die tegenover haar broer zat, met haar broer een gesprek probeerde te voeren over de laatste ontwikkelingen in hun leven.  
'Lise?' de stem van Jony doorbrak hun huidige stilte nadat Lise haar broer naar de praktijk had gevraagd.  
'Jawel?' ze keek naar rechts en haar donkere ogen bekeken de speelse tovenaar met zijn leren jasje.  
'Spreek jij toevallig Frans?' hij leek het antwoord toch al te weten terwijl hij een laatste hap nam van de chocoladetaart.  
'S'il vous restait des questions, Nathan se ferait un plaisir d'y répondre*,' was haar vluchtige antwoord.  
Damon begon hard te lachen terwijl hij het gezicht van Nathan zag.  
'Tja, jongen, had je toch Frans moeten nemen, in plaats van Dreuzelkunde.'  
De heren glimlachten om de grap van Damon, die voor Lise en Nathan bijna onbegrijpelijk leek.  
'Dreuzelkunde?' was hun gezamelijke vraag.  
'Jawel, Dreuzelkunde,' het was nu Nathans beurt om te lachen, 'voor puurbloed-Zwadjes zoals deze twee heren, die niets afweten van jullie wereld en zich alleen bekommeren om onze wereld.' De snirk die op zijn gezicht lag, was goed genoeg om op dat moment te winnen van een slechte lach van Jony. 'Mijn moeder is een halfbloed, mijn vader puur, maar daarom heb ik nog diverse dingen meegekregen. Mijn moeders vader was een Dreuzel.'  
'Wij zijn ook Dreuzels dan?' Lise bekeek de jongen die meer op een man leek voor haar.  
'Jullie zijn een twijfelgeval.'  
'Fijn.'  
'Sarcasme, lieverd, wordt niet door iedereen gewaardeerd.' Ditmaal was het Michael die zijn stem weer had gevonden en zich bijna niet kon inhouden toen hij de gezichten van de twee heren naast zich zag.  
'Het eten was heerlijk!' was haar antwoord terwijl ze lichtelijk, speels haar schouders ophaalde.

'Dus, dit is een hersenpan?' Lise keek naar de oude houten, bruine kom, die nu op de eettafel stond.  
'Dat ziet er anders uit dan dat ik gewend ben.'  
'Michael!' zijn zus bekeek hem met groot afschuw en hij glimlachte licht.  
'Ga Jony vervelen,' hij roerde met zijn vinger door het water.  
'Zodat jij alleen met Damon bent?' ze draaide haar hoofd scheef, 'ik dacht het niet, daar ben je nog te jong voor.'  
'Tuttebel.' De knipoog die haar kant uitkwam was echter niet gezien door de rest van de kamer.  
'De pot verwijt de ketel dat hij zwart ziet!'  
'Merlijn nog aan toe!' Jony stond met een pot thee in zijn handen tegenover de broer en zus terwijl deze nog steeds bezig waren met hun broederlijke gevecht. 'Houden jullie ook wel eens op?'  
Michael en Lise glimlachten tegelijk en Jony had een blik van ongeduld op zijn gezicht.  
'Kunnen we nu eindelijk?'  
'Dus?' Lise bekeek Damon met een vijandige blik en had haar armen voor haar gekruist.  
'Lise!' haar broer keek haar lichtelijk boos aan. 'Waarom in hemelsnaam?'  
'De kick!' haar ogen schoten bijna vuur en Damon voelde de duistere magie rondom hen zwaarder worden.

Hij wist dat Jony en hijzelf een redelijke hoeveelheid met zich meedroegen, waar Nathan in het begin van was geschrokken, maar dit meisje sloeg alles. Haar broer voelde normaal gesproken neutraal aan, maar op dit moment voelde Damon een tweede zware bron vanuit het huis komen. De twee stonden buiten, om de broer en zus wat privacy te geven, nadat ze net had verteld hoe ze één of ander supervirus had gemaakt en dat ding stond op het punt om heel wat comtupers, of hoe die dingen ook mochten heten, over te nemen. Nathan was op de hoogte van de computers op het ministerie, vanwege een project en hij was bang dat als de tovenaarswereld in aanraking zouden komen met een virus, dat ze de hulp van de Dreuzels bijna moesten inschakelen en daar had hij geen behoefte aan. Ze moesten dit beperken voordat andere bronnen zich ermee zouden gaan bemoeien. Enkelen puristen zouden dit als een kans aangrijpen.  
'Michael!' Lise was nu opgestaan en bekeek haar broer. 'Ik wilde hem helemaal niet losmaken, het was voor mijn persoonlijk plezier. Ik heb hem ontworpen om te kijken hoe krachtig ik ze kon maken, niet om ze te gebruiken!'  
Michael zuchtte en bekeek zijn kleine zusje. Ooit was ze zijn lieve en onschuldige zusje, totdat haar ouders hadden besloten dat haar toekomst een andere wending zou krijgen en ze haar naar haar eerste kostschool hadden gestuurd. Daar was ze door haar toenmalige vriendje in aanraking gekomen met computers en ze was direct verslaafd geraakt. Ondanks dat hij er soms kwaad om kon zijn, kon hij het haar niet kwalijk nemen. Zij had een uitvlucht gezocht, een uitvlucht uit de wereld die hun ouders hen hadden gemaakt. Vooral voor Lise was deze wereld verstikkend geweest. Gala's, dansavonden, danslessen, banketten en allerlei andere zaken waar ze absoluut niet in geïnteresseerd was geweest. Michael had dit ooit vermeden door zijn ouders te vertellen wat zijn grootste geheim was en daarna waren ze zo geschokt geweest, dat hij kon doen en laten wat hij wilde. Uiteindelijk had hij het zo ver rond gekregen dat hij een jaar geleden de voogdij over zijn zusje had ontvangen en nu was hij bezig geweest om haar leven weer op de rails te krijgen. Het taalinternaat was helaas al geregeld voordat hij de voogdij had en Michael had zich schuldig gevoeld.

'Ik moet even naar buiten,' hij liep op zijn zusje af en legde zijn handen op haar schouders terwijl hij in haar donkere ogen keek. Het zwarte vestje voelde zacht aan onder zijn handen en hij kneep even in haar schouder. 'Regel het alsjeblieft, al doe je het voor mij!' Hij wist dat ze dan misschien overstag zou gaan, misschien.  
'Ik zal kijken wat ik nog kan doen, maar als Robert het heeft verzonden, dan kan ik het niet meer alleen af.'  
'Ik moet even frisse lucht hebben.' Hij kuste haar beide wangen en draaide zich met een zucht om.  
Buiten zagen Jony en Damon de oudere man naar buiten komen en deze liet zich met een zucht op de bank neervallen.  
'Alles in orde?' Damon' stem was bijna onhoorbaar, maar Michael knikte, ondanks dat hij niet wist of de man hem had begrepen.  
Jony liet de twee voor wat ze waren en liep naar binnen, waar hij naast Lise aan tafel ging zitten en bekeek wat ze allemaal met het toetsending - of zoiets - aan het uithalen was.

'Waar is Nathan?' Michael keek Damon aan, die met een hoofdknik richting het huis van de grijze jongen wees. 'Oh,' was het enige wat Michael nog kon uitbrengen.  
'Ik kan het niet meer aan, soms kan ik het gewoon niet meer aan. Het voelt alsof er iets ernstigs gaat gebeuren en ik het niet kan stoppen. Waarom moet het nu altijd op deze manier gebeuren, waarom kunnen dingen niet op de normale manier gebeuren …' Michael was bijna in tranen en zonder dat hij het doorhad, was hij in de armen gegleden van de duistere man.  
'Mag ik?' was diens vraag, terwijl hij zijn toverstaf door zijn hand liet glijden.  
'Doe maar, ik geloof niet dat paracetamol nu nog gaat helpen!'

Lise was opeens gestopt met typen en keek naar haar beeldscherm terwijl Jony het aandurfde om te kijken. Een nieuwsbericht was automatisch op haar beeldscherm gekomen en Jony wilde eigenlijk niet weten hoe dat kon.

_**Vliegtuig crasht door computerstoring**_

_**LONDEN - Op Heathrow Airport is een vliegtuig neergestort, nadat de toren is geboycot. Alle inzittenden zijn overleden en men vraagt nabestaanden om contact op te nemen met het slachtoffernummer van de politie. **_

_Het vliegtuig vanuit Caïro was bijna op Heathrow toen de radaren het begaven en de computers in de terminals niet meer wilden reageren. De piloten hebben hierdoor geen hulpkreet kunnen afgeven, waardoor de autoriteiten voor een raadsel staan.  
Heathrow's persvoorlichter geeft aan dat de zaak op dit moment wordt onderzocht door de autoriteiten en dat ze zo spoedig mogelijk willen beginnen met het bergen van de lichamen. Hij roept alle mensen op om informatie door te geven over de inzittenden, mits mensen dit kunnen verschaffen. _

Lise bleef naar het scherm staren en de emoties die zichtbaar waren op haar gezicht, verbaasden Jony. Het was een mix van verdriet, opluchting en ook blijdschap. Hij wist dat zij er iets mee te maken moest hebben en hij vroeg zich af waarom ze zo blij naar dat scherm keek, totdat hij opeens bedacht dat haar ouders vanavond thuis hadden moeten komen. Een rilling gleed over zijn rug. Hoe erg moest je je ouders haten als je kon glimlachen bij een dergelijke persbericht.

_*Indien u nog vragen heeft, kunt u terecht bij ... (vertaling Franse zin)_


	21. 13 Geheimen zijn te vinden

**Hoofdstuk dertien: geheimen zijn alleen te vinden achter de nullen**

'Lise?' Damon en Michael hadden de situatie binnen gadegeslagen en Damon had de verandering in de gevoelens van Jony waargenomen. Hij lette wel degelijk op diegenen die hij lief had! Michael was snel achter hem aangelopen en ze vonden Jony met een verschrokken blik op zijn gezicht, starend naar Lise. Michael, die dit gedrag gewend was van zijn zus, schrok niet meer van haar woede of ondoordringbare haat, hij schrok van de manier waarop haar handen op haar toetsenbord lagen en niets deden. Ze was verstijfd; duidelijk symptoom van een psychologische shock.

Damon was naar Lise gelopen en las nu wat er op het beeldscherm stond. Nadat zijn ogen vluchtig lazen en de feiten tot zijn hersenen doordrongen, keek hij Jony aan.  
'Ik denk dat het tijd wordt dat wij nu eens gaan helpen, op onze manier.'  
Het was geen bevel, maar ook absoluut geen vraag die genegeerd zou moeten worden. Michael voelde een rilling over zijn rug lopen en bekeek de man voor hem, die met de seconde angstaanjagender werd, voor zijn gevoel. De donkere blik die Jony toegeworpen kreeg, was echter duidelijk voor de man en hij knikte, 'Natuurlijk, dat zei ik toch al eerder.' De kwajongensachtige blik was terug op zijn gezicht en hij porde Lise in haar zij.  
'Wakker worden schoonheid!'  
Damon glimlachte verontschuldigend naar Michael, die opeens dezelfde blik als tien minuten geleden in diens ogen zag. Als hij had gedacht dat Lise al moeilijk was, was deze man alles behalve gemakkelijk!

'Michael?' Lise keek nog steeds naar haar scherm, terwijl Jony haar bleef porren. 'Stop daarmee!' Ze draaide zich met een wervelwind om en het vuur was duidelijk zichtbaar in haar ogen.  
De schalkse blikken die Jony haar aan het werpen was, waren duidelijk niet de juiste en hij veranderde zijn houding direct naar één die hij vanuit thuis gewend was. Eentje die Damon af en toe blij was om niet te zien, voornamelijk omdat Jony uit een gewelddadige familie kwam, waar zijn familie het liefste niets mee te maken had. Voornamelijk vanwege zijn broer, Damons broer had Jony ooit liefkozend het grijze schaap van de familie genoemd, omdat Jony meer dan één vorm van magie had weten te beheersen. Daarop had Nathan hoofdschuddend en afkeurend gefloten terwijl hij met zijn - op dat moment - licht, grijze ogen, had verkondigd dat die plek al door hem was ingenomen.  
Michael, die de stem van zijn zus maar al te goed herkende, liet zijn handen op haar schouders rusten terwijl hij naar het scherm keek en dezelfde conclusies trok als Lise, Jony en Damon. Waar was Nathan als je hem nodig had.

Nathan stond in de kamer die hij soms haatte, soms verachtte, soms niet eens wilde kennen. De kaarsen bewogen hevig en hij voelde zijn emoties van de laatste paar uren op hem inhakken. Opeens was de vermoeidheid duidelijk, opeens was hij niet meer zo fit, opeens wilde hij niet meer. De kaarsen flakkerden hevig door en Nathan dacht aan Lise, mooie onrustige Lise. Haar ogen hadden hem bij het eten telkens gevangen en hij wilde ze weer zien, opnieuw en overnieuw, telkens weer. Totdat haar ogen het paar uit zijn dromen zouden vervangen.  
Nathan gooide zichzelf op het ruime bed en bekeek de zwarte kaarsen met een bepaalde afschuw, hij vroeg zich af of hij ooit aan het idee zou kunnen wennen dat zijn magie sterk genoeg was … Ergens in zijn achterhoofd wist hij wat er zou gaan gebeuren, in zijn achterhoofd wist hij precies wat het plan zou zijn, het was niet moeilijk, maar eigenlijk alles behalve datgene dat hij wilde. Soms was het moeilijk en op dit moment had hij geen zin in al het gedoe. Gedoe dat altijd gepaard leek te gaan met zwarte magie en de duisternis. De duisternis waar hij vanaf wilde. Zo snel als mogelijk.

'Lise.' Het was bijna geen vraag te noemen en toch vatte Lise het op die manier op.  
'Dat was ik niet,' haar stem schokte, 'echt niet!'  
'Dat weet ik, lieverd!' Hij masseerde zachtjes haar nek terwijl hij zijn ogen nogmaals over de informatie van de computer liet gaan. 'Kun je meer informatie oproepen?'  
Ze knikte langzaam, waarna ze na een lichte schok in haar handen, haar vingers opnieuw over het toetsenbord liet dansen.  
Jony en Damon waren naast hen begonnen aan een stille conversatie en leken de twee Dreuzels te vergeten, totdat Jony opeens met een grote grijns de energie van Damon voelde. Hij trok hem de keuken mee in en glimlachte bijna schalks.  
'Jij houdt ook nooit op he?' Damon probeerde er een belediging van te maken, maar zijn goede humeur maakte het bijna onmogelijk!  
'Ik ben één van je beste twee vrienden,' hij haalde op ouderwetse manier een hand door zijn haar en trok daarna zijn staf uit een geheim holster aan zijn arm, 'ik weet wanneer je iemand verleidt en wanneer je iemand wilt. Jij wilt hem.'  
Damon kon er niets tegenin brengen, maar de nervositeit van de gehele avond begon hem een beetje op te breken, totdat hij de armen van Jony op zijn schouders voelde, toen keek hij pas op.  
'Gast, jij bent en blijft mijn maat, door dik en dun,' hij pauzeerde lichtelijk om adem te halen, 'dat mag ik vast en zeker ook namens Nathan zeggen. Wij zullen je altijd steunen, welke belachelijke beslissing je ook neemt om in een jurk te trouwen,' de knipoog ontging Damon niet, 'of ver weg van Ierland, Londen of waar dan ook. Het interesseert mij allemaal niet, zolang jij maar gelukkig bent, Damon, want dat heb je nodig. Iets of iemand die je gelukkig maakt.'  
Jony hield zijn hoofd nu scheef en met een zwiep van zijn pols, begon de pot thee zich weer te vullen.

'Het is bedtijd, die twee moeten over de schok heenkomen, anders kunnen ze rest niet aan. Als jij Nathan nu even bericht en met Michael regelt dat we kunnen blijven slapen, haal ik onze spullen bij jou thuis op. In orde?' Ditmaal was het Jony die de leiding nam en Damon keek naar de klok, die bijna drie uur 's nachts zou gaan slaan. Ze waren om acht uur gearriveerd en in die paar uur waren er zeer zeker aparte dingen gebeurd. Michael keek vluchtig over zijn schouder en was daarna niet verbaasd dat Damon een hand zachtjes op zijn schouder legde. 'We moeten even wat praktische zaken regelen, het is al lang bedtijd geweest.'  
'Revolutions are not made, my friend; they come.'  
'Oké, zeg tegen Nathan dat hij de omgeving afsluit.' Jony knikte, sommeerde zijn lederen jas en Verdwijnselde, met als enig bewijs de zachte 'pop' die door Lise niet werd gehoord.

* * *

_A/N - Een flinke avond op die manier, nietwaar? Ik realiseerde mij tijdens het schrijven van dit hoofdstuk, dat ik er meer aandacht aan had besteed dan gedacht, maar ergens wist ik wel dat deze avond zeer belangrijk zou zijn. Hopelijk denken jullie er hetzelfde over! Bedankt voor alle reacties in ieder geval!_

_Ik heb ook een extraatje geüpload bij hoofdstuk twaalf. Aangezien dat stukje verder gaat dan de rest in het verhaal, heb ik besloten het niet in het verhaal te verwerken en meer als een one-shot te zien. De rest van mijn verhaal treedt namelijk niet dusdanig in detail en ik vond het er niet direct bijpassen. Dus mocht je interesse hebben, kijk dan even bij mijn verhalen en zoek het extraatje bij twaalf, als je meer over Damon wilt weten!  
_


	22. 14 Bits en bytes wegen niet veel

**Hoofdstuk veertien: bits en bytes wegen niet zoveel, vooral niet als de last van je schouders valt.**

'Ga naar bed.' Het was bijna geen vraag meer, maar een bevel, zoals de duistere tovenaar hem aansprak, maar Michael leek er niet van te schrikken. Hij ging stug verder met datgene waarmee hij bezig was geweest: het kraken van Lises laptop. Ergens op die laptop stonden geheimen, die niemand mocht weten en Michael vond dat het genoeg was geweest.  
'Lise is nog niet meerderjarig, dat wil dus zeggen dat jij haar voogd bent?' Damon merkte dat hij meer tegen zichzelf sprak dan tegen de arts.  
Michael hield van zijn zusje, het enige dat hij nog over had op deze verdomde wereld. Niet dat hij zijn ouders zou gaan missen, zoveel contact hadden ze niet gehad, maar toch …  
'Heb je al contact opgenomen met het vliegveld?'  
Ook dat had Michael niet gedaan, dat had hij niet willen doen. Hij wilde op dit moment vooral niets doen, helemaal niets. Complete duisternis, de pijn moest eerst weg, de haat, de angst en vooral de onzekerheid. De onzekerheid waarin hij jaren had geleefd. Jaren waarin hij diverse plannen had gemaakt om met Lise te vluchten, ver weg van alle kostscholen, de gearrangeerde huwelijken - al mocht hij het niet zo noemen - weg van alle rotzooi die zijn ouders hadden veroorzaakt. Nu vielen al die plannen in het water, nu hoefde hij niet bij elke nieuwe stap in zijn leven na te denken, na te denken over de volgende tien stappen. Hij hoefde niet meer de briljante zoon te zijn, die lief deed wat er van hem werd gevraagd, hij hoefde niet meer zijn zus in stilte te verzorgen, nadat zijn moeder haar was vergeten. Hij hoefde er alleen nog maar voor te zorgen dat hij het volledige fortuin zou erven. Alles zou dan van hem zijn, alles en dat alles zou hij nu eens eindelijk eerlijk gaan delen met Lise.  
Michael liet zijn handen van het toetsenbord van de laptop glijden en duwde zich op de stoel af aan de tafel. Hij leunde ouderwets op de twee achterste stoelpoten en hij glimlachte voor het eerst in een paar minuten oprecht. Lise zou zijn lach bijna maniakaal hebben genoemd, maar het interesseerde Michael niet zoveel. Hij liet zich gaan en liet uiteindelijk ook de tranen toe, de tranen die over zijn wangen stroomden. Tranen van woede en verdriet, maar ook tranen van geluk. De twee armen om hem heen waren bijna niet merkbaar, terwijl de tranen bleven stromen. Voor het eerst in zijn leven stroomden ze goed.

Lise staarde naar het huis in de verte, dat nu volledig zichtbaar was. Een huis dat ze soms in haar dromen had gezien en soms ook helemaal niet. Ze zou eigenlijk moeten slapen, maar haar hoofd was nog steeds bezig met het verwerken van de afgelopen uren. Tovenaars, heksen, bezemstelen waar ze dan ook nog echt op vlogen. Belachelijk. Hersenpannen, toverstaffen, goed en kwaad, zwart en wit, onrecht en rechtvaardigheid, klein, maar toch ook heel erg groot en niet te vergeten vliegtuigen en laptops. Een betere samenvatting konden haar hersenen haar niet geven en ze legde een hand op de vensterbank, terwijl ze haar oude teddybeertje in haar andere hand nog steviger tegen haar aanhield. Dit beertje had haar haar hele leven geholpen, dit beertje was er altijd voor haar geweest, dit beertje en haar broer. Alleen deze teddy en haar lieve broer. Een eenzame traan liep over haar wang, haar lieve Michael, die er altijd voor haar was geweest. Michael, haar rots in de branding, haar reddingsboeg wanneer ze hem nodig had.  
Ze was kwaad geweest. Ze wist dat het niet eerlijk was, maar ze was kwaad geweest, heel erg kwaad. Op alles en iedereen, behalve Michael. Altijd op de gehele wereld, maar niet op Michael.  
Ze wist gewoon zeker dat ze die avond niet droomloos zou slapen en ze wenste bijna dat ze één van de tovenaars had gevraagd of ze haar iets konden geven of met hun staf konden zwaaien. Wie weet, misschien hadden ze wel iets in hun wereld. Dat wist je maar nooit.

'Nathan?' Jony was voorzichtig de kamer ingelopen, waar Nathan zich volgens zijn moeder zou moeten ophouden. 'Nathan? Gast!'  
Nathan was echter in slaap gevallen, temidden van zijn gedachten en zwarte kaarsen en leek in eerste instantie geen aandacht te besteden aan de de vragen die zijn beste vriend op hem afvuurde. Nathan wilde nergens aandacht aan besteden, behalve aan diegene die hem bezig hield in zijn dromen. Zijn donkere, duistere, zware en toch lichte dromen. De dromen die hij deelde met haar, alleen met haar. Ze was mooi, mooier nog dan in haar dromen, veel mooier, ze was … Nathan wist niet hoe hij het moest beschrijven, er leken geen beschrijvingen voor te bestaan, zij was gewoon heel erg anders. Heel erg apart, net zoals hij, anders dan anderen en het leek haar niet te deren. Hemzelf eigenlijk ook niet.  
Glimlachend draaide Nathan zich om in zijn slaap en liet Jony zijn voor wat hij was. Deze begreep de stille en slapende hint en Verdwijnselde zonder al teveel moeite naar zijn ouderlijk huis. Zijn vader een bezoekje brengen. Hij moest dringend een gesprek voeren met zijn broer. Heel erg dringend!

De dreun die Jony moest opvangen was één van de velen achter elkaar. Hij had dit wel verwacht, de idioten herkenden soms niemand zonder dat hen verteld werd om iemand te herkennen.  
De reden dat hij enkele jaren geleden had gebroken met zijn broer. Zijn broer, iemand die lustte naar macht, maar dat niet bepaald leek te krijgen. Zijn voorbeelden waren grote Duistere Heren en het enige dat Jony had gedaan, was lachen. Zijn broer was eerder maffiagespuis dan een Duistere Heer. Nadat hij hem had verteld dat de Dreuzels er films over maakten, wist Jony dat zijn broer heel wat films had verslonden. Al was het uit pure verveling.  
Gelukkig had Jony dit onthaal verwacht en na de eerste twee klappen van een of andere vage spreuk, was zijn maniakale lach over de binnenplaats te horen, die werd gevolgd door een serie aan spreuken die alleen Damon nog zou kunnen herkennen. De kleuren die werden opgewekt door Jony's magie, waren op een verre muur niet meer dan vage lichtschijnsels en nadat het licht langzaam op de muur doofde, werd de maan weer duidelijk aan de hemel.  
'Nepfiguren,' murmelde Jony terwijl hij zich een weg baande door alle verlamde en zielige figuren die nu voor hem op de knieeën lagen. 'Werkelijk belachelijk.'  
Niemand - op het zwarte duo, die hij tot zijn beste vrienden rekende, na - wist dat hij diegene was die zijn broer had getraind en absoluut niet andersom! De lach op Jony's gezicht was nog steeds niet verdwenen en binnen een paar seconden had hij enkele schilden om zich heen en op die manier kwam hij dusdanig ongedeerd aan in het kantoor van zijn broer.

Terwijl Jony op de plaats van zijn bestemming aankwam, vond Nathan in zijn dromen antwoorden, die er alleen maar voor konden zorgen dat hij morgenochtend nog verwarder wakker zou worden. Al was er één ding voor hem duidelijk; hij moest bij haar zijn. Het moest.  
Die avond sliep Lise niet helemaal alleen, waardoor ze na lange tijd weer eens goed sliep. Zij zou die ochtend wakker worden en bij het ontbijt niet door hebben waarom haar broer met een halve grijns zijn thee dronk. Zij zou die ochtend niet door hebben dat Damon helemaal niet zo duister was, als haar broer erbij was, maar ook alleen dan. Lise zou dit alles niet door hebben, omdat zij alleen maar kon denken aan haar prins, haar prins op het grijze paard. Met een glimlach zou ze wakker worden, dat wist ze die nacht zeker. Heel erg zeker. Mijn beste lezer, ik kan je nu in alle eerlijkheid vertellen, dat alleen Lise die nacht al wist dat ze iets goeds ging doen die ochtend. Niemand had het verwacht, waarschijnlijk omdat we het niet wilden weten. Waarschijnlijk omdat we nog te druk bezig waren met onze eigen zaken. Zaken die soms niemand aan gaan en zaken die soms heel ver weg lijken te zijn, mits je weet waar je moet zoeken.

Heel soms, af en toe, dan vindt het jou.

De ruimte was grijs, net zoals de naam van de organisatie; 'grijs'. Alleen een idioot kon dat bedenken, moest Jony grijnzend toegeven en die idioot, dat was …  
'Dag broertje.' Zijn stem kwam als een donderslag bij heldere hemel en de man die aan het einde van de lange en smalle kamer zat, was bijna een kopie van Jony, op de jongensachtige trekjes van Jony na. De zwarte drakenlederen bureaustoel waarop de jonge man zat, was met de rug naar Jony gekeerd en schoot in één beweging om.  
'Ik had eigenlijk verwacht dat je je jongens beter had getraind dan dit.'  
De jongen in de stoel leek niet bepaald te reageren op zijn broertje en keek naar het papier dat voor zijn neus lag.  
'Je weet toch dat ik daar zonder moeite doorheen ben gekomen, laat staan als Damon dat had moeten doen, dan had je nu niemand meer gehad.'  
Nog steeds leken de woorden van Jony de jongen niet te raken, maar Jony wist wel beter. Hij kende zijn broer, hij wist precies hoe hij hem boos moest krijgen. Niet alleen boos, maar ook razend. Alleen was Jony daar meestal niet van onder de indruk, ook deze keer niet.  
'Hoe durf jij hier te komen.' De jongen had zijn hoofd geheven en legde de veer, waarmee hij aan het schrijven was geweest, neer.  
'Gewoon doen, heet dat!' Jony haalde nonchalant zijn schouders op en in de stem van zijn broer was een lichte trilling te horen.  
'Als vader dit wist!'  
Jony grijnsde en liet zijn staf soepeltjes door zijn hand rollen.  
'Daarom kom ik ook niet meer thuis bij onze 'vader'.' De nadruk op het woord 'vader' was zijn broer niet ontgaan en de jongen vuurde een lamspreuk op Jony af, die deze met gemak verweerde.  
'Wat komt hierna?' Jony had zijn staf nog niet geheven, 'Expelliarmus? Laat mij niet lachen broertje van me, jij zult mij nóóit verslaan!'  
'Wat wil je van mij Jonalias?'  
'Van jou hoef ik helemaal niets.' Jony' stem was nu kil; ijskoud. Zijn broer haalde diep adem en bleef even haken in het midden, waardoor zijn angst duidelijk was.  
'Van jou wil ik helemaal niets, broer!' Het venijn was duidelijk hoorbaar in zijn stem. 'Ik moet je rechterhand spreken.'  
Het bleef enkele minuten stil in de grijze kamer, met al zijn grijze meubelstukken, het grijze bureau, de grijze klok, de zwart-witte portretten. Het bleef stil en koud, kouder dan dat Jony ooit had gevoeld rondom zijn broer. Bijna had hij willen vragen hoe het met diens vrouw was, maar hij besloot dit niet te doen.  
Uiteindelijk kwam de rechterhand van zijn broer aangelopen. Een forse kerel die meer dienst deed om te imponeren dan dat hij echt een goede duellist was. Damon had hem ooit met één spreuk verslagen bij een toernooitje.  
'Ja?'  
Jony grijnsde weer en wierp zijn broer een blik toe die deze nog lang zou blijven heugen, een blik waarin alle gevoelens over hem zichtbaar waren: haat, boosheid, onzekerheid en gemis. Jony had het nooit durven toegeven, maar ergens had hij zijn broer gemist. Zijn broer was er nooit voor hem geweest. Nooit. Hij was er alleen geweest wanneer hij Jony nodig had gehad en na al die jaren deed het soms nog steeds een beetje pijn. Een beetje maar, voor een paar seconden, want eigenlijk had hij zijn broer helemaal niet nodig gehad, hij had twee vrienden die wel voor hem door het vuur gingen. Ergens waren Damon en Nathan zijn twee grotere broers geweest die hij had gemist. De blik veranderde weer in een grijns en Jony tikte even met zijn hand tegen zijn slaap, waarna hij de spierbundel volgde. Dat virus moest worden gestopt, hij had geen zin in een nieuwe oorlog. Niet nu.


	23. 15 Het is soms een grijze wereld

**Hoofdstuk vijftien: het is soms een grijze wereld**

'Mijn liefste?' de vraag bleef onbeantwoord in de lucht hangen, terwijl zijn geliefde met haar zachte handen een roos doormidden knapte en deze in een schaal met water legde, waar de roos zachtjes op het water wiegde en bleef drijven. De roos, die eens rood was, was grijs gebleven en met een zachte hand op haar schouder, leek ze eindelijk door te hebben dat hij met haar wilde spreken.  
Zijn handen gleden naar haar middel en hij omarmde haar terwijl hij zijn kin op haar schouder legde en zachtjes een zoen in haar nek duwde.  
'Mijn liefste?' hij probeerde haar aandacht te trekken. 'Mijn liefste?'  
'Ja?' ze drukte zich tegen hem aan en liet haar hoofd tegen het zijne rusten. Hun intieme houding ontging de boodschapper niet, die net de kamer in kwam gelopen en hij bleef eerbiedig wachten totdat één van de twee hem zou opmerken.  
'Mis je het soms nog?'  
'De drukte?' fluisterde ze? Hij streelde bevestigend haar wang.  
'Nee, de drukte is een onderdeel van een ander leven. Ik voel mij nu pas voor het eerst in jaren gelukkig.'  
Hij glimlachte en wist dat het de waarheid was. Hij wist dat ze zich na al die tijd pas begrepen voelde. De magie die door hun aderen stroomde was sterk, heftig en tegelijkertijd onbegrijpelijk. Het was er één waar sommigen jaren naar op zoek waren en anderzijds één die hij direct zou opgeven om zijn geliefde te redden. Al was dat gelukkig niet nodig, niet meer.  
Ze voelde zijn onzekerheid en draaide zich om, zijn warmte gedeeltelijk loslatend en ze vleide zich tegen hem aan, om die warmte, zijn liefde voor haar, weer te voelen.

Het was al zoveel jaren geleden en toch voelde het als de dag van gisteren. Die dag dat ze elkaar in de ogen hadden gekeken, hadden ze het geweten. De energie die beiden met zich meedroegen, was genoeg geweest. Ze was verbaasd geweest, maar ergens had ze ook het gevoel gehad dat hij de sleutel was naar haar geluk. Het gemis was opgehouden op het moment dat hij had verklaard om haar te geven, van haar te houden en bij haar te willen zijn. Ze was bang geweest, bang voor een leven zonder haar grootste vriend, maar magie bleef magie en was soms heel onvoorspelbaar. Duistere en zware magie vermengde zich graag met elkaar en ook hij had het geluk gehad. Hun familiekracht had hen bij elkaar gehouden. Voor nu en voor altijd. Het was een kwestie van tijd geweest, het had ook niet langer mogen duren.  
'Mijn liefste?' Hij keek haar nu vragend aan en zag de gelukzalige glimlach op haar gezicht, hij voelde de warmte van haar liefde op zijn huid en hij wist waaraan ze moest denken. Die tijd die ze samen hadden doorgebracht, zonder dat ze elkaar kenden. Zonder dat ze van elkaar wisten wie ze waren, zonder dat ze hadden begrepen wie ze waren. Hij veegde een pluk grijs haar uit zijn gezicht en kuste haar op haar voorhoofd. Haar zwarte haar hing in golven over haar schouder en de rode jurk was een schril contrast met de omgeving.

Zijn beste vriend had niet gelogen toen hij hen vertelde over het huis. Dit huis, hun huis, zijn thuis. Het huis was een prachtig landhuis, met daaromheen kilometers tellend landgoed. Het bevatte een stukje bos aan de oostkant en aan de westkant liep het over in de duinen. Dicht bij het bos was een klein meertje, dat zijn water ontving vanuit de zee en waar hun paarden graag waren. De heuvels om hen heen beschermden hen, maar verschaften ook toegang tot de rest van de wereld. Iets waar ze nog steeds graag gebruik van maakten. Al was het om af en toe hun familie te ontmoeten, al dan niet met vermomming.  
Zijn geliefde zag na al die jaren nog steeds even prachtig uit en voor een buitenstaander zou ze nog geen tien jaar ouder zijn geworden. In haar ogen kon hij het echter wel zien. Haar ogen zeiden alles, ze had niet veel woorden nodig en soms wilde ze ook niet praten. Ze was een furie, een onstopbare kracht, een wervelwind en een vrouw waar hij trots op was. Hij was blij haar aan zijn zij te mogen hebben.  
'Denk je dat ze het cadeau al heeft geopend?' Zij was zijn rots in de branding.  
'Het zou mij niets verbazen, geloof je echt dat ze hetzelfde kan?'  
'Absoluut, ze is mijn kleindochter!' Ze maakte zich los uit zijn armen en hij trok haar resoluut terug en trok haar mee in een wals, die zachtjes op de achtergrond had gespeeld. Opeens viel zijn oog op de boodschapper.

'Ah, Charles!' Deze boog licht en verbaasde zich over de vriendelijkheid van zijn vorst, na al die jaren was hij nog steeds even vriendelijk en een waardige man.  
'Mijnheer, er is een brief voor u gekomen.'  
'Excuses voor het wachten, legt u hem maar op mijn bureau.'  
'Maar natuurlijk, wenst u uw diner met de familie vanavond?' De butler keek vanuit zijn ooghoeken naar de vorstin die nu - al lachend - alleen door de serre heenwalste.  
'Zoals gewoonlijk in de balzaal Charles, als dat geen probleem is?'  
'Absoluut niet, ik zal het de heren laten weten. Komt uw ..' hij keek de vorst aan, niet wetende of hij dit onderwerp mocht aansnijden.  
'Waarschijnlijk vanavond niet,' liet zij hem weten. 'Maar geen zorgen, jullie zullen haar spoedig ontmoeten.'  
Die uitspraak liet Charles glimlachen.  
Een tengere vrouw kwam de kamer ingelopen en aan haar eenvoudige grijze jurk was te zien dat ze tot het personeel behoorde. Haar uitstraling vertelde echter iets anders en Charles boog ook lichtjes voor haar, waarna zij hem een warme lach schonk en naast hem kwam staan.  
'Mijnheer, mijn vrouwe, de heren zijn terug van hun tocht. Ik geloof dat ze erg hongerig zijn, heeft u toevallig interesse in een klein aperitief?'  
'Dat lijkt mij prima, Melinda, prima.'

De vrouw, excentriek, donker, duister, maar vooral een vrouw met een lach op haar gezicht, een lach waardoor haar donkere ogen leken te stralen, deed recht aan een uitspraak die iemand ooit had gedaan. Ze was een wervelwind.

* * *

_**AN** - Mijn excuses, ik heb hem opnieuw geüpload vanwege de opmaak en een hoofdpersonage toegevoegd aan de beschrijving!_


	24. 16 Op 'oké' klikken kan altijd nog

**Hoofdstuk zestien: op 'oké' klikken kan altijd nog **

Met een zachte zucht en een glimlach op haar gezicht, draaide Lise zich die ochtend onwetend om. Haar dromen namen haar mee naar een plek waar ze al tijden niet meer was geweest. Haar lichaam ontspande duidelijk en Lise leek het niet te merken dat het alweer middag was. Net zoals Nathan, die zich met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht omdraaide en de dekens nogmaals om zich heen wikkelde. Ook hij was het besef van tijd kwijtgeraakt.

In de keuken zaten echter twee mannen die precies wisten hoe laat het was. Zowel Michael als Damon was moe, zeer moe. Al hadden beiden goed geslapen, op Michaels schouders had jarenlang de last gelegen van het zorgen en het daar wezen waar hij steeds nodig was. Michael was op, eindelijk was het lot hem goed gezind en nog moest hij presteren. Hij had er eigenlijk even genoeg van. Even had hij behoefte aan meer dan zorgen alleen.

De duistere man voor hem, had pas na zijn tweede kop koffie door dat Michael stil was gevallen en liet zijn hand langzaam over die van de bezorgde man tegenover hem glijden.  
'Michael?'  
'Nee.'  
Damon zuchtte en voelde de energie om hem heen donkerder worden. Sinds de connectie tussen hem en Michael actief was, voelde hij zich een stuk rustiger, maar tegelijkertijd was zijn energie zwaarder en zwarter dan ooit. Hij was het gewend om zich machtiger te voelen dan anderen en bij Michael vermenigvuldigde zijn kracht zich en voelde hij zich zwakker dan ooit. Het enige dat hij wilde was zich in de armen voegen van de man en nooit meer loslaten.  
'Michael.'  
'Laat me.' Michael leek sneller dan ooit te reageren en hij snauwde bijna.  
'Nee.' Damons stem was zwaar en krachtig en al zijn liefde leek in dat ene woordje te zitten.  
Michael keek naar hem op en schudde zijn hoofd.  
'Ik houd het niet meer vol.' Wanhoop klonk nu door in zijn stem, terwijl hij nog steeds naar zijn bord staarde.  
'Dat hoeft ook niet, laat het mij dan doen!'  
'Blijf dan.' Het was geen bevel, maar het leek ook niet op een wens, het was een constatering, een feit, iets waarvan Michael al wist dat het de waarheid zou worden. Waarschijnlijk.  
'Dat was ik van plan.' Damon kneep zachtjes in zijn hand.  
'Help ons.'  
'Dat doen we.'  
'Oké.' Michael keek nu op van zijn bord en toonde hem een waterige glimlach.  
'Ik ben er voor je, Michael,' Damon nam Michaels handen nu in zijn beide handen. 'Voor altijd, wanneer en waarvoor je mij ook nodig hebt.'  
Michael knikte, dat hij hem begreep en drukte langzaam terug in zijn handen.  
'Dankjewel,' Er bleef een stilte tussen hen hangen hangen, 'dankjewel.'

Datgene wat ze wisten, maar nog niet durfden toe te geven, was duidelijk te horen in de woordenwisseling en Damon voelde de energie om hem heen langzaamaan weer warmer worden. Michael was alles wat nu nog belangrijk voor hem was en datgene zou hij beschermen. Voor altijd.  
Voor Michael voelde het alsof er iemand een extra warme deken over de ruimte had gelegd en voordat hij het wist, stond hij in de armen van de duistere magiër. Warmte was opeens overal.

'Elisabeth Maria Helena Versacher!' de stem van haar broer haalde niet alleen haar uit dutje, maar ook de twee anderen die zich in de kamer hadden verzameld. Zijn stem zat vol furie.  
'Huh?' was haar reactie, 'wat?'  
Haar broer leek ziedend, maar ze zag in zijn ogen dat hij eerder bezorgd was.  
'Ik heb niets gedaan,' leek de grijze tovenaar in zijn slaap te mompelen en Damon glimlachte terwijl hij zijn hoofd schudde en een arm uitstrekte naar Jony, die zijn hand heel even kort in de palm legde van de ander en daarna knikte. Michael was dit gebaar niet ontgaan en hij moest kort slikken om te voorkomen dat hij jaloers zou worden. Iets wat hij voorheen zeer belachelijk zou hebben gevonden, maar hij wist dat hij de band tussen de drie broers zou moeten accepteren, als hij Damon in zijn leven zou willen houden. En dat, wist hij, was iets wat hij absoluut nodig had.  
'Elisabeth!'  
'Nee, ik beloof het!' Lise keek verschrokken op naar haar broer. 'Dat had ik je hiervoor toch ook al verteld.' Ze wierp een blik op haar broer en verschoof deze na enkele seconden naar het drietal dat naast hem stond.  
'Het blijkt dat het nog steeds actief is, niet volledig, maar het Departement van Mystificatie weet niet wat het is en meer dan wat ik nu heb losgekregen, kan ik niet.' Ditmaal was het Jony die het woord nam en hij keek het meisje aan. Haar ogen leken bijna wild toen ze hem aanstaarden, ze leek bijna bang voor hen en tegelijkertijd vertrouwde ze heel erg op haar broer, haar drijvende kracht, vermoedde hij.  
'Elisabeth Versacher!' Michael was nog steeds niet overtuigd en Jony bekeek de twee familieleden voor hem. 'Waarom zou jij in Godsnaam een virus verzinnen dat te maken heeft met magie? Hoe weet je in hemelsnaam iets van magie af?'  
'Het hangt al jaren om ons heen.' De woorden kwamen er gefluisterd uit en de enige die het had gehoord bleek Nathan te zijn.  
'Wat zeg je?' zijn stem was hard, harder dan dat Lise het ooit had gehoord en ze kromp ineen. Er was maar één persoon op deze wereld waar ze echt bang voor was, die haar bang zou kunnen maken en dat was haar broer. Haar broer was haar beste vriend, de liefste broer ooit, maar zodra hij boos werd, wist Lise dat ze moest rennen, maar nu was er geen uitweg. Ze wist zelf precies wat ze had gecreëerd, maar ze wist ook dat ze het niet had willen verspreiden. Het was een onbezonnen moment geweest, een moment waarin ze niet zichzelf was geweest. Ze was verdrietig geweest en dat kon ze zich nog goed herinneren. De muren waren op haar afgekomen en haar laptop had een wild blauw licht getoond, ze had gedacht dat het een BSoD (Blue Screen of Death (A/N: het scherm van een computer slaat dan blauw uit en doet verder niets meer)) zou zijn, maar haar nullen en enen waren terug voordat ze het wist. Deze keer hadden ze diverse kleuren aangenomen en Lise grijnsde, het gevoel was heerlijk geweest. Haar handen hadden over de toetsen gevlogen en haar vingers voelden aan het einde bijna ijskoud, terwijl haar computer bijna vuur spuwde.  
'Het was zo mooi,' fluisterde ze en haar glimlach was bijna maniakaal. 'De kleuren waren zo mooi!'  
'Welke kleuren?' vroeg Damon, terwijl hij haar aankeek. Hij leek de enige in de kamer te zijn, die haar begreep. Lise keek naar hem op en glimlachte.  
'Mooie kleuren.'  
Damon liep vanaf de imposante donkere haard, waar hij tegenaan geleund stond, naar de tweezitter - recht tegenover Michael - waar Lise overheen hing en hij hurkte voor haar neer. Ze had zich die ochtend gehuld in een zwart jurkje met een grijs vestje en haar groene oorbellen bungelden bijna verdrietig aan haar oren. Damon glimlachte kort en nam haar hand vast, terwijl hij naar de ring om haar rechter ringvinger keek en over de steen wreef.  
'Een aparte keuze,' mompelde hij.  
'Heb ik van Michael.' Er viel even een stilte in de ruimte en Jony schuifelde onrustig van links naar rechts op zijn voeten.  
'Een malachiet,' hij knikte en er bleek bijna bewondering uit zijn stem, 'dat is natuurlijk geen toeval!'

Lise knikte even en Damon glimlachte opnieuw.  
'Jullie hebben altijd een kleur om jullie heen. Dat zie ik nooit bij drezzels?' Lise keek hem verontschuldigend aan.  
'Dat kan, bij Dreuzels,' hij legde de nadruk op het woord Dreuzels, 'is het vaak zeer zwak, dat zie je soms ook bij magische mensen zonder magie; een Snul.' Damon pauzeerde en keek Jony aan, die hem een onbegrijpelijke blik toewierp waarin Damon las dat Jony niet begreep wat er gaande was. Hij leek kort de communicatie op te pakken met Nathan en haalde daarna zijn schouders op. Michael leek nog steeds kwaad te zijn, maar keek met een vernieuwde interesse naar zijn zus. Ze was opeens weer heel rustig en in zichzelf gekeerd, maar leek wel te begrijpen wat Damon haar wilde vertellen.  
'Wat zie je dan bij ons?' Damons gezicht liet geen spoortje emotie zien, maar zijn ogen waren vol hoop. Hoop dat als zij het zag, dat hij gelijk had en dat dit drama eerder opgelost zou kunnen worden dan dat hij zou denken.  
'Nathan is altijd zilver of grijs.' Lise grinnikte en zwaaide flauw naar Nathan, die net deed alsof hij zijn hoed voor haar afnam, 'Iets dat niet zo raar lijkt,' en de woorden "maar het wel is" vielen weg. Ze pauzeerde en keek nu richting haar broer, die in de ouderwetse stoel zat en naar Jony, die naast hem stond.  
'Michael heeft meestal een oranje-achtige kleur om zich heen, maar de laatste paar dagen mengt zich dat met zwart,' Lise leek een adem in te houden waarvan ze niet wist dat ze hem had ingehouden en Damon keek haar opnieuw in de ogen aan; ze sprak de waarheid. Hij wist echter dat het zwarte niet van Michael was, maar van hem en ergens vreesde hij om de waarheid te moeten horen.  
'Ga verder,' moedigde hij haar aan, terwijl hij het niet aandurfde om naar Michael te kijken, die nog steeds geïrriteerd leek, maar met de minuut minder boos werd.  
'Jony is zo blauw als maar kan, soms heel erg donkerblauw en soms meer lichtblauw, maar altijd blauw. Hij is net een zee, altijd kabbelend.' Lise keek nu van Damons ogen op naar Jony, die een lichte zwiep met zijn hand maakte en hij blies haar een kushandje toe, waar allerlei blauwe vergeet-me-nietjes uitkwamen die om haar heen dwarrelden. Lise glimlachte.  
'Dat is Jony op en top,' glimlachte Damon en hij omklemde haar hand nog een stuk steviger.  
'Je hebt geen reden om bang te zijn, Damon.'  
Damon had Lises blik ontweken en keek nu geschokt op.  
'Roze is nooit slecht, al is het inderdaad vaak een donkerroze,' Lise pauzeerde even en bekeek de verbazing in de ogen van Damon. 'En het heeft niets met je geaardheid te maken!' giechelde ze opeens spontaan. Haar serieuze bui leek opeens verdwenen.  
Jony en Nathan bekeken elkaar en begonnen opeens te lachen.  
'Roze gast, roze!' Jony gierde het uit en was al zijn manieren vergeten, 'ik dacht altijd dat jij zo'n zwarte vampier zou zijn.'  
'Ha ha,' was de enige reactie van Damon, maar van binnen stormde het. Onvoorwaardelijke liefde, verzoening? Het waren niet direct de woorden bij je op zouden komen als je aan Damon dacht; Jony had gelijk, Damon was een zwarte vampier. Hij zoog de energieën op van anderen en hij hield van zijn zwarte energie. Na al die jaren had hij zich verzoend met zijn energie en hij zou het ook niet meer op willen geven. De Duistere Kunsten waren voor sommigen een pijn, voor hem was het verlichting.  
'Ik wil je best een roze shirt regelen!' Ditmaal was het Michael, die de duistere tovenaar met een twinkeling in zijn ogen aankeek, terwijl hij opstond en naar de grote kast liep die prominent in de kamer aanwezig was. Daar opende hij een lade met een sleutel en nam iets uit een doosje en stopte dit in zijn jaszak. De enige die echt wist wat hij aan het doen was, was waarschijnlijk Lise, die dit tafereel met veel plezier gade sloeg.

Weet je, mijn beste lezer, er zijn van die dagen in je leven dat alles zo chaotisch is, dat je zelf niet meer realiseert wat er gebeurde. Dit was één van die dagen. We zochten naar een oplossing, maar vonden juist meer vragen dan antwoorden. Misschien is dat ook het risico als je met personen omgaat of omging, het is maar net hoe je het wilt zien, als Lise of Damon. Nooit staat iets vast en ze weten altijd de wetten der natuur dusdanig, in hun voordeel, te buigen. Maar aan de andere kant, ik zou het ook nooit meer anders willen. Het is mijn pijn, mijn angst, mijn liefde, maar zeer zeker ook mijn rust. Want al lijkt het niet zo, ooit vinden ze rust, dat hebben ze mij beloofd. Is het nog de vraag of ik ze dat gun, al mag je dat laatste opvatten met een glimlach.

'Iemand nog thee?' vroeg Jony tactisch, terwijl hij Damon met Michael naar de patio zag verdwijnen. Lise stond vlug op om achter hem aan te lopen, maar werd tegengehouden door Nathan.  
'Laat Jony maar, dit is zijn rustmoment.' Nathan keek haar doordringend aan en hij realiseerde zich dat de twee nauwelijks met elkaar hadden gesproken. Ze waren met elkaar verbonden, zoveel was al zeker voor Nathan, maar hij had geen idee hoe het kwam. Hij rook haar zoete parfum en haalde opnieuw diep adem, terwijl hij in de tuin Damons energie voelde stijgen en dalen, steeds weer, totdat het eindelijk weer tot rust kwam. Want rust, wist Nathan, was iets wat zij allen nodig hadden.  
'Lise?' Hij had zijn hand nog steeds op haar schouder liggen en keek nu verbaasd naar de jonge vrouw die tegen hem aanstond, ze leunde tegen zijn, met grijsblauw beklede, schouder met haar hoofd en had haar ogen dicht, waardoor hij haar adem tegen zijn borst voelde. Ze reageerde niet op haar naam en hij legde voorzichtig zijn arm om haar heen en trok haar dichterbij.  
Terwijl Nathan Jony in de keuken hoorde rommelen en de vonken magie af en toe heftiger werden - waarschijnlijk was hij de boel aan het poetsen - voelde hij de rustige ademhaling van de mooie vrouw voor hem. Het feit dat ze mooi was, had hij al vanaf het eerste moment gezien, dat was ook iets geweest wat hem direct tot haar had aangetrokken. Haar rustige en serene voorkomen, dat af en toe wilde vlammen vertoonde, gewoon door hem aan te kijken. Eén blik van haar en hij was gevangen.  
Nathan herinnerde zich zijn nacht nog goed en hij durfde te beweren dat ze heel dicht bij hem was geweest. Hij had haar aanwezigheid gevoeld en hij had dezelfde zoete geur die ochtend op zijn kussen geroken. Langzaamaan was hij wakker geworden en hij kon zich niet meer herinneren dat hij het had geroken, tot nu. Totdat die zoete geur zich om hem heen wentelde en het meisje zich tegen hem aan had gevleid.  
Nathan drukte zacht zijn lippen op haar voorhoofd en hij hield zijn engel in zijn armen. Hij zou alles voor haar doen, zelfs als ze van plan was geweest om de volledige wereld uit te roeien. Het interesseerde hem niet meer. Dit was zijn moment van geluk, dit had hij nodig gehad. Na al die tijd, begreep hij opeens de woorden die Anderling hem had gevraagd. Het was nu duidelijk.  
'Nathan?' hij hoorde de stem opeens heel dichtbij zijn oor en wang.  
'Ja?' Hij voelde twee lippen tegen zijn wang aan en de omhelzing werd nu steviger.  
'Dankjewel,' ze liet de woorden met een zucht aan haar mond ontsnappen, 'voor alles.'  
'Ego amore tu.'  
Lise grinnikte en mompelde; 'je hebt echt geen talenknobbel.' Maar meer hadden ze niet nodig, nu niet in ieder geval.

* * *

A/N: Pfoeh ... daar liggen even wat plotpuntjes op tafel! Bedankt voor de reacties!


	25. 17 Rust op het web is gevaarlijk!

**Hoofdstuk zeventien: rust op het web is gevaarlijker dan drukte**

De onrust in het grote landhuis van de familie Versacher, nog maar bestaande uit Michael en Elisabeth, was zeer aanwezig. Op een plek waar normaal gesproken twee mensen woonden, een broer en diens zus, hadden zich nu drie magiërs verzameld en het was duidelijk dat ze alles zouden doen wat nodig was. Het was een onrust die men normaal voor een storm voelt of wanneer men weet dat er iets mis zal gaan. De onrust was in de gehele wijde omtrek voelbaar en dit werd mede veroorzaakt door een zekere duistere tovenaar, die in het roze was gestoken door zijn beste vrienden en door zijn levenspartner daardoor zachtjes werd gepest. Om dit gegeven was hij niet boos, hij kon er zelf ook om lachen, nee deze machtige, duistere tovenaar was onrustig omdat hij niet wist wat hij met de zus van zijn levenspartner aan moest. Elisabeth Versacher was een raadsel, een mythe, een storm, die elk moment kon ontploffen. Als een bom, als een spreuk die fout zou gaan of misschien al fout was gegaan.

Vermoeid keek Robyn naar het scherm van haar oma's laptop en glimlachte. Het was een prachtig verhaal en soms vroeg ze zich af of het werkelijkheid was. Het meisje nam haar staf tevoorschijn en Sommeerde haar lessentabel, waarna ze mee werd getrokken door een zaalgenootje naar haar lessen Transfiguratie, die gegeven werden door Professor Malfidus nadat Professor Anderling destijds schoolhoofd was geworden. Dit was echter het laatste jaar van het schoolhoofd en de Zwadderaars zouden een nieuw afdelingshoofd krijgen, nu Professor Malfidus de school zou overnemen.  
Robyn vond het ergens wel jammer dat ze geen les meer zou krijgen van de Professor, omdat ze hem altijd heel aardig richting haar had gevonden, soms aardiger dan tegen anderen. Soms vroeg ze zich af of dit door haar oma of juist haar opa of één van diens vrienden kwam. Ze wist het niet en de laatste tijd kwamen er meer vragen dan antwoorden, hoewel het verhaal al een heleboel uitlegde. Eén van haar vriendinnetjes trok haar aan haar arm mee, terwijl ze iets dat bekend was bij alle leerlingen van haar leerjaar verder droomde en deze keer waren haar gedachten regelmatig gericht op de laptop van haar oma, die het wonderbaarlijk genoeg nog steeds deed binnen de muren van Zweinstein.  
'Robyn!' Ze knikte en glimlachte tegen haar beste vriendin en voelde haar ketting van kleur veranderen.  
'Mejuffrouw Blemfeld,' ze hoorde de stem van de Professor terwijl hij pauzeerde, 'ook u bent welkom in mijn lessen!'  
Ze glimlachte en glipte de klas binnen, terwijl hij de deur sloot en zijn karakteristieke blonde haar achter zijn oor schoof. Hij keek haar lachend aan terwijl ze naast Roos ging zitten en ze snel de boeken voor zich nam.

Een bruine bosuil vloog eenzaam over de bossen naar twee huizen die redelijk afgelegen lagen van de buitenwereld. De villa, losstaand en met grote versierde tuinen, stond in schril contrast met het zwarte, met zware magie gevulde huis aan het einde van de weg. Groot, dreigend en met een apart gevoel. De uil twijfelde even en leek uiteindelijk voor de villa te kiezen, waar hij richting de serre vloog en rustig wachtte totdat iemand hem kwam verlossen van zijn last.  
Jony was de eerste die de bosuil herkende en kwam van binnen naar buiten gelopen om de uil te ontzien. Hij bekeek de geadresseerde; Damon. Hij wierp de brief naar zijn broeder en salueerde, terwijl de ontvanger zich probeerde los te maken van Michael, die tegen hem aanzat, voor de warmte. Nadat Lise haar analyses had losgelaten op de duistere tovenaar, had Michael hem getracht rustig te krijgen en had hij uiteindelijk voor de meest dramatische manier gekozen. Warmte en liefde.  
Damon, gewend om Michael dicht bij zich te hebben, zuchtte toen hij de brief aannam en het handschrift direct herkende.  
'Malfidus.'  
'Vader of zoon?' Jony opende de brief en las er snel doorheen.  
'Zoon,' er klonk een vreemde trilling door Damon' stem heen en hij voegde er vlug 'gelukkig' aan toe.  
'Hmm, sprak jij Lucius dan?' Jony keek Damon indringend aan, die knikte en keek achterom naar Michael, die van een straaltje zon leek te genieten en verzonken was in zijn gedachten.  
'Af en toe, mijn moeder spreekt Narcissa nog steeds,' Damon knikte, 'Moeder zei dat ze erg blij was om oma te zijn, Scorpius doet het erg goed met zijn studies. Hij blinkt vooral uit in transfiguratie en Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten.' Damon knikte. 'Draco bemoeit zich gewoon met alles.'  
'Oh,' was de enige reactie van Jony. Beiden zwegen en bekeken de grootse tuin achter het huis. Michael leek zich niet met het gesprek te willen bemoeien en Damon bekeek de rustige uitstraling van de zojuist nog woedende man. Hij glimlachte en nam nu de tijd om de brief te lezen.

_Damon,_

_Naar aanleiding van je vraag betreffende de drukkende en dringende kwestie, heb ik mijn vader nogmaals gevraagd naar zijn herinnering van het 'ongeluk' destijds in het Department van Mystificatie. Hij benadrukt wel dat zijn positie en daarbij onze positie als familie niet in gevaar mogen komen, mocht je dit als bewijs willen aandragen. Wij weten allebei hoe hij aan deze informatie komt en we hebben er destijds voor gekozen om onze connecties met de Duistere Kanten te laten zijn zoals ze waren en er geen bekendheid aan te geven._

_Omdat wij beiden al jaren deze kanten bespreekbaar maken, geloof ik erin dat jij dit in vertrouwen zult houden. Misschien nog wel belangrijker, zorg dat Jonalias van den Bergh dit niet zal doorspelen aan zijn broer. De familie Van den Bergh mag dan wel veel meer invloed hebben in de huidige politiek, toch hoop ik dat het conflict tussen Jonalias en Joseph nog steeds gaande is, al wens ik hem natuurlijk iets beters toe dan die overdreven dramatiek. Iets dat wij vast en zeker nog zullen bespreken in één van onze borrelgesprekken, waarvan ik hoop ze snel weer te kunnen voeren._

_Hopende op je begrip en medewerking._

_Draco_

_Ps. Mijn moeder wenst je een fijne voortzetting van je carrière en ze hoopt jullie snel weer eens te zien. Daarbij nodig ik je uit om volgende week vrijdag langs te komen. Scorpius vroeg al naar zijn 'peetoom'! _

'Peetoom?' kwam de stem van Michael vlak naast hem en op dat moment vroeg Damon zich af wat er met zijn reflexen was gebeurd, als de arts hem zo goed kon benaderen. Michael leek dit te merken en merkte glimlachend op'Ik ben gewend om langs slapende patiënten te sluipen.'  
'Ja, mijn ouders zijn al jaren bevriend met de Malfidusfamilie. Draco, hun enige zoon, was mijn mentor voor een aantal jaren en ik heb hem diverse keren geholpen. Voornamelijk met wat problemen die Harry hem gaf. Uiteindelijk zijn we zo goed bevriend geraakt, dat hij mij vroeg om als mentor voor Scorpius op te treden,' Damon pauzeerde even en wierp een blik op Jony, 'Hij noemt mij zijn peetoom, omdat ik hem op sommige vlakken beter heb geholpen dan zijn echte peetoom. Hij is net een jaar of drie, vier jonger.'  
'Potter?' Jony's bijdrage.  
'Ja, die Harry.'  
'Was die oudste van Potter, die ander, niet bevriend met Scorpius?'  
'Ik geloof het.' Damon vouwde het perkament in elkaar en stopte het weg in zijn colbertjasje.  
'Belangrijke mensen?' Michael leek niet of nauwelijks onder de indruk te zijn en Damon leek verbaasd. Normaal gesproken was het gedrag dat veel 'puurbloeden' vertoonden, iets dat veel mensen afschrok, Michael leek er echter gewend aan te zijn.

'Lise?' zijn handen lagen op haar heupen en zijn kin op haar schouders. De stilte die over hen heen was gekomen, was uniek. Lise had hem verteld dat ze vaak voor het raam stond en naar het huis had gekeken of naar de plek waar het huis zou moeten staan. Het huis in de verte herkende Nathan maar al te goed en hij glimlachte, ze had elke avond naar hem gekeken. Wanneer het zichtbaar was geweest, voelde ze zich veilig.  
Nu doorbrak hij die veiligheid.  
'Hmm.' Ze leek niet direct geïnteresseerd in een gesprek met Nathan, maar duwde zich wel meer tegen hem aan. De liefdevolle houding waarin ze stonden, werd op die manier alleen maar benadrukt.  
'Ik leg het je nog wel uit,' murmerde ze, 'maar voor nu heb ik je liever bij me!'  
Nathan glimlachte en geloofde haar, hij zou nooit aan haar kunnen twijfelen. Zij was zijn duistere engel, zijn redder in nood en hij wist dat één blik van die mooie ogen, ervoor zou zorgen dat hij alles voor haar zou doen. Hij liet zijn stok in zijn handen glijden, vanuit een armholster en tikte tegen de muur van haar kamer om de beveiliging van het huis aan te passen. Damon had hem de opdracht gegeven om de boel te controleren en de bezweringen rondom het huis waren oud, maar zeer effectief. Hij hield Lises hand vast, zodat hij de connectie met het huis zou behouden en begon langzaamaan, alsof hij een web creëerde, de bescherming aan te passen naar zijn zin. De krachtige, effectieve magie begon zich zich langzaamaan te vermengen met de oude zware magie en Nathan glimlachte. Hij was een rustige jongen, maar qua magie konden maar weinigen van hem winnen, zelfs Damon had het altijd moeilijk met hem. Lise begon een onbekend nummer te neuriën en Nathan kuste haar zachtjes op haar slaap.

'Wat is dat Departement waar jullie het continu over hebben?' Michael leek het niet meer te interesseren dat Jony erbij was en hij stond zo dicht als mogelijk bij Damon. Ze stonden nog steeds buiten en de wind had zichzelf opgepakt en suisde nu door de lucht, waarnaar hij neerviel op Jony's wangen met een warm gevoel.  
'Ministerieafdeling waar allerlei ongure zaakjes gebeuren, die de Schouwers niet meer aankunnen!' Damons antwoord was kortaf en Michael leek zich na die opmerking erbuiten te willen houden.  
'Is dat Nathan?' Jony keek naar het huis en strekte zijn arm uit, terwijl hij de wind probeerde op te vangen met zijn vingers. Michael probeerde om zich heen te kijken waar Nathan was en Damon glimlachte. Zijn humeur van zojuist was verdwenen en had plaatsgemaakt voor warmte.  
'Geef me je hand eens!' Damon strekte zijn hand uit naar Michael en deze gaf hem deze aarzelend. 'Voel maar eens!' Damon ontspande zich en reikte uit naar de energie van Nathan en maakte direct contact met het huis. Als Michael er zou blijven wonen, dan zou hij moeten overwegen om de boel om te gooien, maar voor nu was hij tevreden met de aanpassingen die Nathan had gemaakt. Hij liet de magie door zijn kern lopen en duwde daarna een klein beetje naar Michael toe. Diens gezichtsuitdrukking was de moeite waard en Damon glimlachte kort, waarna hij hem een zoen op de wang drukte.  
'Dat is magie?' kreeg Michael eruit gegooid, voordat zijn nieuwe geliefde hem in zijn greep had en hem bijna 'dood' probeerde te knuffelen. Deze glimlachte haast schalks en knikte opnieuw.  
'Dit is het gevoel van magie!' Damon hield zijn hand nog steeds vast. 'Echte magie kan veel sterker zijn!'  
'Zoveel sterker?  
'Hoe bedoel je?' Damons blik was vragend en bijna verbaasd, toen hij een tweede soort energie op zijn hand voelde. Michael glimlachte en sloot opnieuw zijn ogen terwijl hij zachtjes in Damons hand kneep.  
'Geneeskundige magie!' Damon leek verbaasd en trots tegelijk en lachte. Michael keek hem trots aan en voelde de waardering van de stille man voor hem. 'Dat is zeer goed, zeer goed Michael. Dit is pas het begin!'  
Michael haalde zijn schouders op en trok de man richting hem 'dank je.'

Jony hield van koken. Dat was geen geheim. Als jonge jongen had hij in de keuken van het grote restaurant van zijn moeder gestaan. Zijn moeder had een passie gehad voor koken, eentje die Jony had geërfd. Zijn vader had het destijds niet geïnteresseerd dat zijn vrouw een 'halfbloed' was en dat zij haar kookkunsten van haar Dreuzelopa had geleerd. De keten die uiteindelijk was ontstaan, was pure passie en hobby voor zijn moeder en zijn vader was er regelmatig aan de bar te vinden, zodat hij kon genieten van de laatste nieuwe uitvindingen van zijn vrouw. Jony bedacht zich dat Joseph eigenlijk de vreemde eend in de bijt was, met zijn semi-duistere Heerpogingen. Vreselijk, ronduit een onappetijtelijk vertoon en datgene dat hij nu juist had, was honger.  
Jony had zichzelf weer toegang tot de keuken verschaft en besloten dat de Dreuzels zeer groot inkochten, voornamelijk als er maar twee man in huis woonden, maar hij had het gevoel gehad dat Michael zijn ouders toch had verwacht. Het verbaasde hem echter dat zowel Michael als Lise het bijna niet leek te raken, het leek er bijna op alsof hun grootste wens was uitgekomen.  
Jony rommelde door de keuken en begon de tafel in de woonkamer magisch te dekken, totdat hij een gil hoorde.  
'Wat is dit!' Het was Lise, die zojuist de kamer in was gelopen en nu door Nathan bijna werd uitgelachen. 'Werkelijk waar, dat had mijn dood kunnen zijn!'  
'Het is maar vliegend bestek!'  
'Maar, maar Nathan!' haar stem was nu zo hoog dat zelfs het tovenaarskoppel buiten hen had gehoord. 'Dat maar had mij zo in mijn hart kunnen raken!'  
'En opeens vergeet ze totaal weer dat er magiërs in huis zijn en dat dat nooit zou zijn gebeurd!' Jony hing met zijn hoofd om de deurpost heen en balanceerde een aantal soorten groenten en fruit in zijn handen.  
'Heb je hulp nodig?' Michael keek hem vragend aan.  
'Absoluut niet, doktertje!' de brede grijns op Jony's gezicht ontging niemand, 'Ik kan prima zelf koken. Daarbij heb ik niet het gevoel dat jij al dit eten hebt ingeslagen!' Jony draaide zich met een bijna vrouwelijke zwiep van zijn heupen om en wiegde terug naar de keuken, terwijl ze Lise op de achtergrond hoorden lachen.  
'Betrapt lief broertje van me, betrapt!'  
'Ik ben en blijf nog altijd je oudere broer!'  
'In wiens dromen?' Lise was op hem afgelopen met haar laptop in handen en grijnsde breed. 'Die van jou wil ik niet weten.' Ze droeg een grijns waar Michael bijna niet lekker van werd en hij schudde zijn hoofd.  
'Ik weet niet of je het interessant vindt dat ik soms nog steeds droom dat ik moet studeren voor mijn artsexamen.'  
'Nou, als dat nog steeds zo is, heb ik medelijden met je! Die tijd was echt een hel, ik heb je nog nooit zo gestrest gezien!' Ze draaide vrolijk in het rond en streek met haar handen langs de schouders van Nathan, die in de woonkamer bezig was geweest met tafel, terwijl Damon naar de platenspeler was gelopen en een klassieke plaat had opgelegd. De broer en zus stonden al giebelend en elleboogstotende voor de ingang van de keuken, waar Jony druk bezig was met het avondmaal. Ze hoorden een knal, waar de twee tovenaars niet van schrokken, terwijl Michael Lise verbaasd aankeek. Op dat moment viel het hem op dat ze haar laptop in handen had,  
'Lise?' zijn stem was waarschuwend.  
'Mag ik mijn e-mail niet meer controleren?' Er klonk een harde ondertoon in haar stem door.  
'Dat mag!' de 'maar' bleef in de lucht hangen. Lise nam plaats aan de woonkamertafel en verschoof haar bord, terwijl ze er vrolijk op los begon te typen. Damon keek Michael nu vragend aan en deze haalde zijn schouders op.  
'Heb jij toevallig een studeerkamer?'  
'Ja,' Michael gebaarde met zijn hand naar de gang. 'Pen en papier liggen in de eerste lade.'  
'Uhh..'  
Nathan glimlachte en keek hoofdschuddend naar Damon terwijl hij zijn staf tevoorschijn haalde en een paar losse bewegingen uit de losse pols maakte, zonder een woord te vormen met zijn lippen.  
'Nu heb je ook een pot inkt en een veer!'  
'Jullie schrijven nog met een veer?' Michael keek hen verbaasd aan en richtte zich nu tot Lise, 'En dan lach jij mij uit omdat ik nog met een vulpen werk!'  
Lise haalde schaapachtig haar schouders op en Damon knikte.  
'Bedankt! Ik wil Draco voor het eten nog een antwoord sturen,' hij pauzeerde, 'en misschien vader.'  
'Met wiens uil?' vroeg Nathan bijna schertsend.  
'Elsie, die van jou?' Damon keek hem vragend aan.  
'Roep haar maar als je klaar bent!' Nathan was naast Lise gaan zitten terwijl Damon naar Michaels kantoor was gelopen.  
'Jullie gebruiken een uil?'  
'Jullie mailten?' Nathan trok een wenkbrauw omhoog.  
'E-mailen, ja. Dat staat voor elektronische post!'  
'Dat kan, maar het is zo onpersoonlijk!' Nathan legde voorzichtig een hand op Lises arm.  
'Het werkt wel!' ze glimlachte, 'Plus ik kan de meeste handschriften niet lezen!'  
'Daarom leren wij mooi schrijven, meestal van onze vaders!' Nathan nam een pen die op tafel lag en draaide ermee rond in zijn handen.  
'Wij op school, wij kregen niets geleerd van onze ouders.' Er leek een wrange ondertoon in Lises stem te liggen, die Nathan er niet zo direct uit kon halen, maar hij besloot er op dit moment geen aandacht aan te besteden.  
'Waar zaten jullie dan op school?'  
'Een kostschool, net zoals die van jullie eigenlijk was.' Michael zette een fles wijn op tafel neer en glimlachte, 'Ik had het daar altijd naar mijn zin, Lise iets minder.'  
'Het ging wel,' was haar antwoord, terwijl ze haar handen over het toetsenbord liet wandelen. Nathan voelde de energie van haar handen richting zijn kern gaan, maar hij besloot ook hier niet verder over te gaan. Dat kon later.

Damon kwam met twee rollen perkament, het één wat dikker dan de andere in zijn handen terug en floot een hoge toon, waarnaar hij naar het haardvuur liep en met zijn gitzwarte staf in handen enkele bezweringen uitsprak over de oude haard, die plots groen en blauw vuur uitspuwde. Hij glimlachte en gooide er een handje poeder in.  
'Villa Vildaear!' Zijn luide stem was tot in de keuken hoorbaar.  
'Dag lieverd!' een zachte, feerme vrouwenstem weerklink door de kamer. 'Nog steeds druk aan het werk?' Door de onverschilligheid in haar stem, leek het bijna alsof ze het was gewend dat haar kinderen vaker weg waren.  
'Dag moeder, hoe voelt u zich?' Damons stem was een stuk strenger dan normaal, maar hij leek oprecht bezorgd.  
'Prima mijn jongen, prima zoals altijd.'  
Een uil tikte zacht tegen het raam aan en Nathan stond op om haar binnen te laten'dag meisje' fluisterde hij, terwijl hij weer naar zijn plaats naast Lise liep met zijn uil op zijn arm.  
'Wilt u deze brief,' hij hield het dikke rolletje perkament omhoog, 'aan vader geven, uilenpost vond ik niet geschikt.'  
'Natuurlijk lieverd!' de vrouw stak haar hand door het vuur en Damon gaf haar het rolletje perkament. 'Houd je goed. Vergeet de verjaardag van je broer niet door alle drukte!'  
'Zal ik doen moeder, geef hem maar een knuffel van mij! Dat doet u toch graag! We zien elkaar spoedig weer.'  
Voordat Lise het doorhad, was de 'verbinding' weg en zat Nathan met de uil op zijn schouder voor haar neus. Ze glimlachte naar het beestje en liet een hand over haar kopje heengaan.  
Damon klopte wat stof van zijn donkergroene jasje af. Zijn gestalte was zeer verschillende van daarnet. Zijn nette kledij, zijn halflange haar en zijn donkere ogen leken opeens een heel stuk angstaanjagender.  
'Michael?' hij draaide zich om en gooide het rolletje perkament naar Nathan die hem aan zijn uil bevestigde en de geadresseerde vertelde, 'wil je mij vergezellen tijdens een wandeling?' hij keek de arts met een spaarzame glimlach op zijn aristocratische gezicht aan.  
'Prima, even mijn jas pakken.' Terwijl Michael naar de hal liep, nam Damon de uil van Nathan aan en liet haar over zijn arm lopen, waarnaar hij Michael de hal in volgde.  
'We kunnen over een half uur eten!' riep Jony bijna onnodig vanuit de keuken. 'Wees op tijd!'  
'Volgens mij,' Nathan was even stil en keek de wonderbaarlijke vrouw aan, 'ontbreken er nog een aantal puzzelstukjes voor ons.' Hij hield haar hand vast alsof hij hoopte dat hij haar op die manier rustig zou kunnen houden, maar hij leek te vergeten hoe waar dit op het moment was.  
'Dat zou best kunnen,' knikte Lise terwijl ze de deken dichter naar haar toetrok. Het koppel had zich na de maaltijd die Jony heerlijk had bereid teruggetrokken in de tuin. Het eten was rustig geweest en niemand had een vervelend onderwerp aangesneden zoals het verlies van hun ouders, het virus van Lise of het komende bezoekje van Damon en Jony aan het Departement van Mystificatie. De vijf hadden zich eerder gewaagd aan uitleg over hun werelden, manieren en normen en waarden.

Nu zaten Lise en Nathan dicht tegen elkaar aan en staarden ze naar het omringende bos, waarvan Nathan beweerde dat er eenhoorns in leefden.  
'Vertel je mij meer over elfen?' Lise leek in de verte iets te zien dat Nathan niet begreep, maar hij hield zijn mond erover.  
'Ja hoor, maar dan zou ik het fijn vinden als je ook iets van de mijne zou beantwoorden!'  
Het bleef even stil.  
'Lijkt me wel eerlijk,' begon Lise, 'Begin jij maar, dan kunnen we met het leuke werk eindigen. Ik houd van fabeltjes.' 

* * *

He he daar isie dan. Een langverwacht hoofdstuk voor mijzelf!


	26. 18 Nullen en enen en magie

**Achttien: nullen en enen komen alleen met magie tot leven**

'Fabeltjes?' Nathan keek haar nu vol ongeloof aan, 'het is alles behalve een fabeltje!'  
Lise leek hem niet te willen geloven en schudde haar hoofd.  
'Het zal wel, laat maar!'  
'Luister, als dit alles voorbij is dan neem ik je mee naar het Verboden bos, oké!' Nathan liet zijn hand zacht over de hare glijden.  
'Jullie maken er zo'n enorm probleem van, terwijl er niets aan de hand is!'  
Nathan kneep even in haar hand.  
'Ik geloof dat je niet weet wat voor een ramp het zou zijn als jouw virus losgelaten zou worden. Er hoeft maar één Dreuzelgeborene te zijn met een computer en een haardaansluiting en dan zijn de rapen gaar!' Nathan was in volledige lesmodus geschoten en Lise lachte geheimzinnig.  
'Misschien, maar dan moet diegene wel kunnen hacken, anders krijg je het geheel niet gestart!'  
'Hoe bedoel je?' Nathan leek nu nog geïnteresseerder dan van tevoren. Nathans voorliefde voor detectives en complotten was algemeen bekend onder zijn jaargenoten. Hij had vaak genoeg Dreuzelboeken bij zich gehad en hij was in zijn derde jaar verslaafd geweest aan Sherlock Holmes.  
'Alleen iemand met kennis van computers kan er iets mee!' Lise schudde haar hoofd, 'en dan bedoel ik niet het feit dat je een computer kunt aanzetten,' ze pauzeerde, 'dan bedoel ik dat je met basisprogramma's dingen kunt bereiken die anderen niet kunnen!'  
'Zoals?'  
'Jij hebt Dreuzelkunde gehad, nietwaar?'  
'Ja, we hebben komptersdinges besproeken!'  
Er vormde zich nu een lichte glimlach op Lises gezicht, 'je weet dus dat er basisprogramma's draaien zodat het allemaal werkt?' Lise keek ongemakkelijk, ze vond het maar vreemd om dit alles uit te moeten leggen aan een tovenaar met een staf en een postuil!  
'Het wordt bestuurd, nietwaar?'  
'Ja,' Lise klonk opgelucht, Nathan begreep haar tenminste, als één van de weinigen. 'Het besturingssysteem.'  
'Wat gebeurt daarmee dan?'  
'Een besturingssysteem zorgt ervoor dat de computer draait - werkt, om het zo te zeggen. Dat is in een taal van nullen en enen geschreven.' Ze keek in Nathans grijze ogen, op zoek naar bevestiging. Hij drukte zijn voorhoofd tegen de hare en glimlachte , een gemeende glimlach waarmee hij haar aanstuurde verder te vertellen.  
'Die nullen en enen kunnen sommigen lezen,' Lises stem haperde, Nathans aanwezigheid maakte haar soms zo zweverig en soms zo gegrond, dat ze soms niet kon beslissen wat beter voelde, 'en als je het kunt lezen...'  
'Zoals jij.' Het was retorisch.  
'dan kun je ook mijn zooi maken en codes veranderen,' maakte Lise af, 'Dan gaat er een wonderbaarlijke wereld voor je open waarin je wordt meegesleept, meegetrokken en als je niet uitkijkt, verzuip je erin!' Haar gezicht mocht dan onleesbaar zijn, maar haar stem was in de laatste zin driemaal omgeslagen en Nathan hield wijselijk zijn mond en trok de jonge vrouw dicht tegen zich aan. Hij sommeerde een extra deken voor haar en wachtte, hij wachtte op een antwoord waarmee alle problemen konden verdwijnen.

Na verloop van tijd haalde Lise adem en verzamelde ze al haar moed waarnaar ze het eruit gooide; 'ik wist echt niet wat ik deed, ik was boos en bang en ik wilde gewoon dat Michael mij kwam ophalen!' Er rolde een eenzame traan over haar gezicht . Eén traan die zoveel meer zei dan gedacht, één traan die ze al die tijd binnen had gehouden; haar verdriet.  
Nathan twijfelde niet lang en trok haar opnieuw tegen zich aan, hij hoorde haar tranen over haar mooie gezicht lopen en hij zuchtte stil. Hij had het verwacht, maar hij realiseerde zich nu pas dat ze echt niets wist van magie. ze had werkelijk geen flauwe benul gehad van haar invloeden en die magie die zowel Lise als Michael bezaten. Ergens was hij geschokt en aan de andere kant was hij trots op haar. Heel erg trots dat ze het nu zelf durfde aan te geven en blij dat ze hem in die mate vertrouwde. Hij was bezorgd, maar ook blij dat ze zich bij hem vertrouwd genoeg voelde.  
'Ik was zo alleen toen,' ze snikte, 'helemaal alleen en ik moest mijn schooljaar afmaken.'  
'Waar?'  
'St. Gardoch, school voor hoogbegaafden.'  
Nathan streek met zijn hand door haar bruine lokken en speelde met de uiteinden ervan.  
'Ik zat bij de talenrichting, dat heb ik altijd al leuk gevonden,' Lise zweeg en speelde met de ring die ze van Michael had gekregen voor Kerst.  
'Mijn ouders waren destijds zo boos, toen Michael uit de kast kwam, dat hij opeens niets meer hoefde. Hij voelt zich ook schuldig dat ik daarom wel naar al die stomme gala's en dergelijke moest.'  
'Hoe bedoel je? Waarom hoefde Michael dan niet? Vonden ze geen leuke jongen voor hem?'  
'Het is nog steeds een taboe en mijn ouders schaamden zich. Ik verbaas me erover dat jullie er zo luchtig over doen!' Lise liet Nathans handen haar kruin en nek masseren en ze ontspande opnieuw in zijn armen. Lieve, knappe Nathan.  
Die realisatie was al veel eerder gekomen en Lise had zich erbij neergelegd dat ze voor het eerst echt verliefd was geworden. Nathan paste bij haar, hij was lief, attent, intelligent en af en toe zo mysterieus dat het schattig werd. Ze realiseerde zich nu pas hoe belangrijk hij voor haar was.  
'Voor ons, als in de tovenaarswereld, is het iets dat geen probleem is, maar niet vaak voorkomt. Voornamelijk vanwege het feit dat veel volbloedtovenaars hun kinderen nog steeds uithuwelijken.' Nathan keek naar de lucht en hield zijn handen nog steeds op haar schouders. 'Wat men dan naast het huwelijk doet, interesseert men niet, als er maar kinderen komen.'  
'Dat klinkt bijna als mijn ouders. Dat is dus bij Damon en Jony zo?' haar antwoord was zowel bevestigend als vragend en de boosheid in haar stem toen ze over haar ouders sprak, ontging Nathan niet.  
'Ja.'  
'En bij jou?'  
'Mijn vader heeft een volbloed vader en halfbloed moeder, mijn moeder een halfbloed moeder en een Dreuzelgeborene vader. Dat maakt mij een halfbloed.'  
'Wat raar!' Lise speelde nu met de ring aan Nathans hand.  
'Vanwege het Dreuzelbloed van mijn opa, als ik nu kinderen zou krijgen met een volbloedtovenaar, mogen mijn kinderen zich weer volbloed noemen, vanwege het feit dat mijn vader veelal volbloed in de familie heeft en men beweert dat dit dan overheerst.'  
'Dat is vermoeiend.'  
'Absoluut, als je het precies wilt weten, zul je het Damon moeten vragen, hij weet daar alles van.'  
Lise kneep even in zijn hand en liet haar vingertoppen over zijn palm gaan.  
'De hackers accepteerden mij wel. Waar mijn ouders mij lieten vallen, namen ze mij op. Dus voordat je het weet, zit je er verder in dan gedacht.'  
'Lise, ik neem het je niet kwalijk. Dingen gebeuren nu eenmaal, we moeten het alleen oplossen!'  
'Wil jij mij daarbij helpen?'  
'Voor jou, mijn prachtige Elisabeth,' Nathan keek haar nu diep in haar ogen aan, 'ben ik bereid heel ver te gaan!'  
Voordat ze het wist, lagen zijn lippen op de hare en genoot Lise voor het eerst in een lange tijd, weer van de goede dingen in het leven. Heks of niet, het kon haar vrij weinig interesseren; het belangrijkste was dat haar lieve broer en zijzelf na al die jaren weer gelukkig waren.  
'Lise!' ze herkende de stem van haar broer direct en ze veerde geschrokken op uit Nathans armen. 'Kom eens!'

De televisie stond aan en de tovenaars stonden op een rij met hun mond vol tanden te kijken naar de beelden. Niet alleen het vliegtuigongeluk werd uitgebreid beschreven, maar ook de moord op een bekend ICT-instituut.  
'Marja!' Lise sloeg een hand voor haar mond en keek vluchtig om haar heen, 'waar is mijn gsm?'  
'Accio Lises gsm!' Jony was sneller en hij overhandigde haar het apparaatje. Het scherm knipperde en ze las de binnengekomen sms.  
'Ze is oké, maar..'  
'Herken je hem dan?' Michael wees naar Lises beste vriend, die het virus voor haar vast had gezet op een oude computer. Waar wist ze niet precies.  
'Ja, dat is Lionel, mijn beste vriend van de middelbare school, hij is Marja's …' ze keek ontzet naar het nieuws.  
'De lokale recherche heeft aangegeven nog nooit zo'n doodsoorzaak te hebben gezien. De slachtoffers zagen er hetzelfde uit als diegenen van het vliegtuigongeluk op Heathrow. De politie sluit enige verbanden nog niet uit.' De nieuwslezeres schakelde om naar een reporter ter plaatse.  
'Wat is er op dit moment bekend?'  
'Vooralsnog blijken de slachtoffers dezelfde lege blik en koude huid te hebben en denkt men aan een hartstilstand door middel van tasering. Bronnen melden echter dat enkele slachtoffers direct hersendood waren.'  
'Onmogelijk, tasers hebben nog nooit zo'n bewezen effecten gehad!' Michael keek vol ongeloof naar het scherm.  
'Dat komt omdat ze niet door Dreuzels zijn vermoord.' Jony's stem was ijskoud. Hij haalde zijn hand door zijn haar en keek naar het beeld.  
'Omstanders meldden dat ze mannen in grijze kledij zagen weglopen en …'  
Jony leek het niet meer te horen en richtte zijn staf naar buiten waarnaar hij zijn ogen kort sloot.  
'Expecto Patronum!' zijn stem was ferm en hij opende zijn ogen en een zilverachtige coyote stond voor hen. Jony keek het dier aan en fluisterde iets, waarnaar het door de achtertuin verdween. Damon keek Michael nadrukkelijk aan en sprak dezelfde spreuk krachtig uit, terwijl er een adelaar tevoorschijn kwam.  
'Mijn ouders,' verduidelijkte hij.  
Nathan leek niet bepaald onder de indruk en nam zijn eigen staf ter hand, terwijl hij niets zei en nergens aan leek te denken, hij draaide alleen een acht met zijn pols en sloot uiteindelijk zijn ogen.  
'Wat is er gebeurd dan?' Michael trok even aan de kraag van zijn blauwe, gestreepte hemd en fatsoeneerde daarna zijn trui, die hij over zijn hemd had getrokken.  
'Helaas is dat een lang verhaal.' De vrolijke Jony die Michael en Lise hadden leren kennen, was opeens verdwenen en daarvoor was deze kille en beangstigende Jony gekomen. Iemand waar je bang voor zou kunnen zijn. Iemand die erger kon zijn dan Damon, die vroeger de beste vriend van de 'duivel' werd genoemd, maar met een hart van goud. Jony was het omgekeerde bleek nu en ondanks dat, was Lise niet boos. Zij begreep hoe het was om door je ouders in de steek gelaten te worden, in tegenstelling tot Nathan of zelfs Damon. De manier waarop de eeuwig in nette pakken, geklede tovenaar met zijn moeder had gesproken, was voor haar voldoende.  
'Wat hebben ze gedaan?''  
'Je mag me eerder vragen wat ze niet hebben gedaan!' Jony's blik was koud, ijskoud.  
'Bij dezen...' Michael leek de man te doorboren met zijn ogen, waarnaar hij bijna een verontschuldigend gebaar met zijn hand maakte. 'Artsenerewoord.'  
Lise grinnikte en bleef bijna gefascineerd naar het beeldscherm kijken.  
'Ik wil mijn aquarium terug!' lachte Lise en ze nam een langwerpig zwart apparaatje in handen en drukte op een knop terwijl er een beeld van een aquarium met diverse bonte vissen langskwamen op beeld, 'wint het altijd van het nieuws!' ze lachte triomfantelijk.  
'Dit is zeer fascinerend, maar voor een andere gelegenheid,' mompelde Nathan, terwijl de drie tovenaars elkaar nadrukkelijk aankeken.  
'Lise,' Nathan leek het voortouw te hebben genomen, 'wil je naar je virus kijken?'  
'Ja hoor,' begon ze aarzelend, 'maar ik weet niet in hoeverre ik dat gevoel nog terug kan halen.'  
'Geen probleem, in nood help ik je wel!'  
'Oké!' Lise hield haar hand uit haar Nathan, 'kom je mee dan!' De twee liepen weg en Damon keek ze hoofdschuddend na, terwijl hij plek had genomen op de bank tijdens het voorgaande gesprek.

'Moet ik het eng vinden dat twee briljante mensen de hoofden bij elkaar steken?'  
'Is Nathan zó intelligent?' Michael haalde zijn wenkbrauwen op.  
'Absoluut!' kwam het volmondige antwoord, 'hij was het beste van ons jaar,' vulde Jony aan.  
'Wat laten je voor nu even alleen, wij moeten helaas even een bezoekje aan wat oude vrienden brengen.'  
'Prima, ik maak de slaapkamers alvast klaar.' Michael haalde uit zijn zak een roze kristal en gaf deze aan Damon.  
'Voor veiligheid.'  
Damon leek even een verbaasde blik op zijn gezicht te tonen, waarnaar hij met een lichte blos op zijn wangen een zoen op Michaels wang plantte. Jony salueerde en de twee verdwenen met een zwarte wolk om hen heen.  
Michael drukte zijn vingers even tegen zijn wang en grijnsde schaapachtig. Hij was verliefd en met die constatering begon hij aan de poetsroutine terwijl hij een collega belde om zijn komende dinsdag- en woensdagshift over te nemen. Als zelfstandige arts draaide hij af en toe diensten als nachtarts en hij had geen zin om nu te moeten werken, terwijl zijn hoofd volzat met problemen. Het zou goedkomen, daar zou hij voor zorgen en hij had het vermoeden dat hij Damon blindelings kon vertrouwen.  
Met een zucht stond hij op van de luxe, luie stoel waar hij tijdens zijn overpeinzingen in was gevallen en hij liep naar de keuken voor een kop thee, waar hij erachter kwam dat Jony de gehele keuken spik en span had achtergelaten.  
Hij zette het water op het vuur met een ouderwetse fluitketel en nam een thee-ei en vulde deze met zijn favoriete smaak thee. Hij was en bleef een ouderwetse theeleut. Hij liep rustig naar het raam en staarde naar buiten, waar de schemer al even was ingevallen. Het was dat hij al die jaren afwist van de mythe van hun familie, anders had hij de drie mannen nooit geloofd toen ze hem vertelden over magie. Het feit dat hij het met zijn eigen ogen had gezien, was ook weer een ander argument.

Zijn familie was destijds, lang, lang geleden vervloekt door een rivalerende familie. Officieël gezien waren ze een puurbloedfamilie, maar door de omstandigheden konden ze daar alleen nog maar aanspraak op maken als de vloek zou worden opgeheven. Elke oudste van het gezicht (van de oudste zoon van weer de oudste zoon), kreeg de legende te horen en moest hem daarna verder vertellen aan diens oudste zoon of dochter, in een enkel geval. Zo had Michael het verhaal van zijn vader gehoord toen hij achttien werd. Hij had het maar onzin gevonden, totdat hij erachter kwam dat er meer was dan hij dacht. Op het moment dat Nathan en zijn gezin in het huis bovenaan de berg waren getrokken, was het voor hem duidelijk geweest. Er was meer tussen hemel en aarde en magie was daar een groot onderdeel van.


	27. 19 Als de processor te warm wordt

**Negentien: als de processor te warm wordt, kun je je vingers verbranden**

De ochtend was al een aantal uren onderweg en in de lichte werkkamer van Michael zaten twee briljante geesten naast elkaar. De één hield een houten staf in handen en de ander was driftig bezig op een vierkant apparaat. Beiden waren verbonden met elkaar door middel van hun genegenheid voor elkaar, maar ook vanwege het lot. Het lot had hen samen gebracht en het lot had ervoor gezorgd dat ze van elkaar konden houden. Ze wisten niet welk geluk er voor hen in petto had, maar ze wisten wel dat ze uniek waren. Alleen zij zouden dit kunnen, alleen zij hadden de mogelijkheden.  
'Ik denk dat het zo goed is.' Lises stem was nerveus en ze hing met haar middelvinger boven de grote 'enter'-knop op het toetsenbord.  
'Doe nou maar,' Nathan legde een hand op haar knie en knikte, 'het komt goed.'

Jony en Damon hadden zich beiden in officiële gewaden gehuld en liepen door het Atrium van het Ministerie. Het standbeeld was na de oorlog in zijn originele glorie hersteld en alleen Damon keek er even naar waarna hij zijn hoofd schudde en doorliep. Oude, vervlogen tijden. Jony's blik stond de gehele tijd al op onweer en hij leek dit te projecteren op de mensen om hem heen, die de twee vrienden daarom snel vermeden. Onder bij het Atrium, voor de liften, stond Draco Malfidus al op hen te wachten. De drie groetten elkaar rustig en volgden de platinumblonde, man naar een lift. Enkele zwiepjes van diens staf waren voldoende om op de juiste afdeling terecht te komen.  
Memo's vlogen in en uit en voordat ze het wisten, was de lift leeg en stonden ze alleen op een verdieping waar twee Schouwers hen toeknikten. Draco had Jony en Damon beloofd dat hij het zou regelen en hij had zijn woord, zoals altijd, gehouden.  
Twee massieve, donkere, houten deuren, die versierd waren met zilverachtige ornamenten en houtstructuren, gaven hen direct toegang tot het Departement van Mystificatie. Damon, die hier vroeger vaak met zijn vader was geweest, liep zonder na te denken naar een grote ballenbak toe. Hij viste er een blauw balletje uit, keek naar het magische plafond en stopte het ding in zijn jas, terwijl hij verder liep naar een gouden muur waar, op het moment dat hij er dichtbij liep, allerlei bakjes uit kwamen geschoven. Sommige snel, krakend en oud, terwijl andere langzaam van kleur veranderden of zelfs van vorm.  
Hij legde het balletje in een melkwit schaaltje, dat tot de rand gevuld was met helder water. Het kleine balletje dompelde zichzelf even onder en nadat het bovenkwam, bleef het er uiteindelijk op drijven. Terwijl de mannen achter hem in positie kwamen, opende Damon zijn ogen en staarde naar het schaaltje dat uit de wand was gekomen, een actie die het balletje na luttele seconden liet spinnen. Jony en Draco waren dichterbij gekomen en keken er verbaasd naar terwijl er een lade met allerlei verschillende soorten sleutels naast hen opende.  
Jony, die gewend was dat Damon dit soort dingen wist, hield wijselijk zijn mond, nam een ouderwetse sleutel van Damon aan en liep voorzichtig met de sleutel in handen naar het apparaat waarmee Draco kwam aanlopen.  
'De eeuwige sleutelfontein?' hij leek duidelijk onder de indruk en keek bewonderend naar de lade.  
'Ja,' Damon keek even omhoog en glimlachte toen hij de sterren op het plafond zag, 'mijn opa heeft hem aan mij gegeven.' Dit soort magische onderdelen waren alleen in het bezit van Duistere Families en Damon mocht trots zeggen dat hij daartoe behoorde. Zijn opa had het aan hem nagelaten, omdat hij wist dat Damon een tovenaar was die dit aankon.  
'Ah, vandaar, ja.' Draco Malfidus was alles behalve de man die zijn vader was geweest, maar hij wist hoe tovenaars zoals Damon dachten, dus liet hij het achterwege om een opmerking te maken. Daarbij wilde hij de dierbare vriendschap tussen hemzelf en Damon niet verpesten met een vervelende opmerking over, in zijn ogen, lutteloze dingen.  
'Hoe is het met Scorpius?' Damon leek bijna recht door de man heen te kijken en de grijze ogen van Draco glinsterden.  
'Zeer goed,' hij veegde een lok haar uit zijn gezicht, 'hij is verknocht aan zijn studie en hij wil graag zijn Meestertitel halen.'  
'Dat klinkt zeer goed, maakt hij een goede kans?' Damon bekeek Jony, die met moeite het apparaat probeerde te openen.  
'Ja, waarschijnlijk wel ja. Zijn huidige Meester is zeer tevreden over hem.' Draco's trots trof ook Damon, die zich naar hem omdraaide en knikte.  
'Prima, prima vooruitzicht. Transfiguratie lag hem altijd al!'  
'Het is gelukt heren!' De computerkast in Jony's handen lag relatief uit elkaar, maar hij leek nog steeds te draaien door middel van magie.  
'Ik geloof dat we Nathan en Elisabeth hiervoor nodig hebben, niet waar broeder?' Damon bekeek Jony nadrukkelijk en deze peinsde.  
'Waarschijnlijk wel ja, blijven jullie hier? Dan haal ik ze via de haard op.'  
Niemand durfde hem in de rede te vallen en zowel Draco als Damon nam plaats bij de vijver, waar Damon het blauwe balletje vlug weer in had gelegd. Het Dreuzelapparaat voor hen spon allerlei kleuren, terwijl Draco en Damon de afgelopen tijd in hun leven bespraken.

'Elisabeth komt het Ministerie niet in?'  
'Hun familienaam?' Het werd gevraagd, maar het was meer een bevestiging van de waarheid.  
Nathan keek nu peizend naar Damon, die om zich heen keek.  
'Ja, ja, daar staat mij nog iets van bij. Nu, dat is een bijzaak,' hij omklemde zijn staf iets steviger en bekeek Nathan, 'dan nemen we het ding mee.'  
Draco trok zijn staf en tekende enkele runen in de lucht, terwijl Nathan om hen heen liep met beschermende maatregelen. Ondanks het feit dat iedereen hen vertrouwde, voornamelijk omdat Draco zijn familienaam in de waagschaal? had gelegd, wilden ze geen risico lopen door straks ondervraagd te worden over datgene wat ze van plan waren.  
Ze liepen de grote deuren weer door en Jony salueerde naar hen, terwijl hij zijn drakenlederen jas dichter tegen zich aan trok.  
'Ik ga mijn broertje een bezoekje brengen, hij heeft nog wat spulletjes van ons.'  
'Jony wacht!' Nathans stem was zacht en hij keek naar de computer voor hem, 'Laten we het deze keer plannen, alsjeblieft!'  
Jony bleef opeens stilstaan en bekeek de grijze man voor hem, hij leek hem in zich op te nemen en ondertussen de beslissing te maken, 'Zoals jij wenst.'  
'Dankjewel.'  
Er waren niet veel woorden nodig, aangezien het trio feilloos op elkaar was ingespeeld en voordat Michael het wist, stonden de tovenaars een middag later weer in zijn huiskamer.

De avond was zeer rustig geweest en Michael wist niet of hij dit nu goed moest vinden of niet. Weet u, mijn beste lezer, Michael wist soms meer dan dat ik verwachtte. Hij was een rustige man, die van zijn werk en zijn zus hield en uiteindelijk ook zielsveel van Damon. Het was een moeilijk pad waarop hij bijna werd gedwongen en al zijn geduld werd in die tijd op de proef gesteld. Later zou hij dit toegeven aan Damon, die hem dan in zijn armen zou nemen en hem ervan overtuigde dat hij deed wat goed was.  
Michael had rustig geslapen met de tovenaar naast zich, daar hadden ze geen geheim van gemaakt, maar hij was alleen wakker geworden met een klein stukje papier naast zich. Later kwam ik erachter dat het geen liefdesverklaring was zoals Romeo deze aan Juliet bracht (ja, zelfs ik ben aan dat Dreuzelspul verslaafd geraakt, geef Nathan maar de schuld), maar het was de manier waarop Damon kon aangeven dat hij de man respecteerde en nu al veel meer van hem hield dan dat hij ooit van een ander zou kunnen houden of van een ander zou hebben gehouden.

Michael stond met een kop donkere thee in handen tegenover zijn boekenkast en hij bekeek het magische boek in zijn kast. Het was een oud, in leer gebonden boek en hij schudde zijn hoofd. Hij stak zijn hand in de zak van zijn donkergrijze pantalon en de groene trui leek met opzet te zijn gekozen. Toen Damon hem zag, verscheen er automatisch een grijns op zijn gezicht en nadat Michael de zwarte mist om zich heen had gevoeld, draaide hij zich om met het boek in handen.  
'Hier zouden we antwoorden in kunnen vinden.'  
'Dan laat ons snel beginnen,' Damon kwam dichterbij, 'mijn liefste,' voegde hij er zacht aan toe.

Lise bekeek de computerkast met argusogen die de jongens haar hadden meegenomen. Wie had er in hemelsnaam toegang tot haar spullen gehad en haar virus op deze computer gezet? Zij had het maar aan één persoon laten zien. Welke gek had besloten dat dit een goed idee was? Wie had bedacht dat magie en computers samen zouden gaan, als Nathan haar niet had verteld wat zij zelf zou hebben gedaan, zonder dat zij het door had, zou ze iedereen voor gek hebben verklaard. Dan was het waarschijnlijk voor haar gevoel nooit gebeurd.  
Ze schudde haar hoofd en staarde naar het beeldscherm. Haar eigen knalgroene laptop - Marcia had hem voor haar geverfd - stond ernaast en ze had de twee apparaten met kabels aan elkaar verbonden. Nathan had er met fascinatie naar zitten kijken en ze had hem snel een handboek voor dummies in handen geduwd, waar hij nu alweer doorheen was. Hij had zelf een boek gehaald, geschreven door een Sul of zoiets, die voor de heksen en tovenaars een boek voor dummies had geschreven. Hij had iets gemompeld over vergelijkingen en was nu druk in de weer met veer en perkament.  
De twee flatscreens voor haar neus flikkerden van kleur en er verscheen een kaars in beeld, met een langzame wals op de achtergrond die uit haar boxen kwam gedanst. Lise glimlachte en voelde de armen van Nathan om haar heen.  
'Zo doe je het dus bewust,' fluisterde hij in haar oor en ze glimlachte.  
'Ik had al zo'n vaag vermoeden, ik vraag mijzelf alleen af waarom hij het op deze kast gezet heeft en waarom op deze manier?' Lise zuchtte en friemelde aan haar zwarte blouseje, terwijl ze haar hakken uittrapte onder tafel.  
'Ik heb dit geschreven en aan Jochem laten zien, maar dan begrijp ik niet waarom hij dit zo belangrijk vond.'  
'Misschien zag hij het nut ervan in?' Nathan keek in het rond en zuchtte, 'Wie weet had hij minder goede plannen?'  
'Alles kan,' gaf Lise toe, 'alles kan, hij was toen in een slechte periode in zijn leven.'  
'Waarom zou iemand, bijvoorbeeld mijn broer, dat virus willen hebben?' Jony liep met zijn handen in de zakken van links naar rechts en mopperde driftig.  
'Zolang we niet weten wat het doet, kan ik daar geen antwoord op geven.'  
'Het deed toch iets met onze haarden?' Jony keek nu op naar Damon en staarde naar diens gezicht.  
'Correct, maar we weten niet precies wat.' Damon bekeek de grootse fontein in de tuin en wierp kort een duistere blik op de studeerkamer van Michael. 'Ik vraag mij af of ze het zelf eigenlijk wel weet.'  
'Of ze wat weet?' Jony kwam op Damon afgelopen, liep langs hem en nam plaats op het houten bankje bij het raam. Hij legde zijn rechterbeen op zijn linkerknie en strekte zijn armen over de leuning uit. Damon bekeek hem bijna smalend aan en zuchtte.  
'Ik vraag mij af of ze weet wat haar eigen virus doet.'  
'Weet jij het?' peinsde Jony.  
'Nee,' Damon bleef even stil en ging met zijn hand naar de zak van zijn colbertjasje. 'Ik kan alleen maar hopen dat de impact niet te groot is!'


	28. 192 De mist is nooit grijs

: de mist is nooit grijs, maar net zo gekleurd als je hart

'Mijn liefste,' de graaf met zijn opvallende, grijze haren hield zijn hand uit naar zijn vrouw, geliefde en levenspartner. 'Wil jij de brief zelf afgeven of via Uilenpost verzenden?'  
Ze draaide zich geruisloos om en glimlachte toen ze zijn, bijna kleurloze, ogen zag; de ogen die haar door alles heentrokken, ogen die haar elke dag van zijn liefde vertelden.  
'Ach,' er vormden lachrimpels rond haar mond toen ze naar hem lachte, 'ik hoopte eigenlijk dat Scorpius dat voor ons zou doen!'  
'Weet die arme ziel wel waarmee hij bezig is?' de Graaf draaide zijn vrouw rond in zijn armen en liet de zwarte kaarsen rond hen aanwakkeren.  
'Laten wij maar hopen dat hij nooit meer vergeet wie wij zijn.'  
'Daar zorgt zijn vader wel voor.'  
'Malfidustrots, Malfidustrots inderdaad!' de Gravin liet zich in het rond draaien en genoot van de warmte die door de koepel naar beneden viel en de aanwezigheid van haar zielsgeliefde.


	29. 20 De meest gebruikte kleur is grijs

**Twintig: de meest gebruikte kleur op het web is grijs**

'Denk je dat we er goed aan hebben gedaan om haar het originele werk te geven?' Jony was bezig met de uitgebreide lunch die bestond uit een salade die hij had bedacht voor zijn moeders restaurant en hij keek hoofdschuddend naar Damon. 'Wat is er, mis je de huiselven nu al?' De grijns op Jony's gezicht viel weg toen hij Damons gezicht zag.

'Daar heb ik jou toch voor aangeschaft?' beet de onrustige man hem toe.

'Och och!' was Jony's antwoord, die met een hand naar zijn beste vriend zwaaide op een nonchalante manier, 'Mis je iemand?'

'Jony, luister!' Hij wees met een dreigende vinger naar de - nu weer - goedlachse man, die mompelde 'doe ik', 'ze zijn er de hele dag mee bezig geweest en volgens mij ook nog in de avond. Ze zeggen niets en durven bijna niet ons aan te kijken als ze in dezelfde ruimte zijn. Ik wil antwoorden, ik wil kunnen handelen!'

Twee zwarte kandelaars, met grijze kaarsen, die Lise de avond van tevoren zorgvuldig op tafel had gezet, begonnen te trillen en Jony voelde Damons magie tekeer gaan. Hij was niet de enige die hierop reageerde en voordat Jony het wist, stonden Michael en Nathan voor hem.

Michael, die net terug was van zijn nachtdienst, keek hem met vragende ogen aan, terwijl Nathan zijn staf al had getrokken.

'Wat is er?' Nathan bekeek de kamer en zag dat er niets aan de hand was. Door Michaels aanwezigheid kalmeerde Damon sneller dan normaal en wierp hij een boze blik op Nathan.

'Ik eis een antwoord.' De woorden waren zorgvuldig gekozen en werden ferm uitgesproken met een nadruk op 'eis'. Damon was op dit moment alles behalve schappelijk en dit was de zakelijke kant, die zijn vrienden het liefste niet zagen.

'Dat kunnen wij je zo geven!' De twee kruisten blikken en Jony ging onverstoord verder met de tafel en Nathan liep hoofdschuddend terug naar de studeerkamer.

'Eerst eten!' was Michaels gedempte antwoord, zijn stem was nauwelijks hoorbaar door de dikke tussenwanden, maar het was duidelijk dat hij er een lange dienst op had zitten.

'Lise, lieverd?' Michael klonk vermoeid, iets dat ze nauwelijks registreerde.

'Ik kom er zo aan, Michael!' Ze hoorde haar broer maar half, terwijl ze in Nathans ogen staarde.

'Mijn liefste.' Nathan hield haar in zijn armen en hij mompelde lieve woordjes in haar oren terwijl zijn lichte, bijna witte handen over haar haar streelden.

'Het is zo ingewikkeld!'

'Echt?' Hij keek haar met een glimlach aan en ze bekeek hoe zijn grijze haar in plukken voor zijn gezicht vielen. 'Volgens mij heb je zojuist het antwoord gevonden!'

Het scherm voor haar neus flikkerde van kleur en de grijze kaars die Nathan op haar bureau had gezet, 'waaide' uit. Er was een naam op het beeldscherm verschenen en Lise bekeek het met een verbaasde blik.

'Wie is Joseph van den Bergh?'

Het bleef even stil in de ruimte en ze hoorde Nathan zuchten; hij zei verder niets maar ze voelde een trilling in zijn liefkozingen terwijl hij diep in en uit ademde.

'Dat is Jony's broer!'

'Jony?'

'Jonalias en Joseph van den Bergh; de één is een krachtige, sterke tovenaar, terwijl de ander bijna voor een Snul werd aangezien. Op de een of andere manier heeft hij het Jony nooit vergeven dat hij beter was, ondanks dat ze een identieke tweeling zijn.' Nathans' stem trilde en hij liet Lise los. Het gevoel van leegte omarmde haar direct, een gevoel waar ze niet tevreden over was. 'Zullen we maar gaan eten, dan zeggen we het ze daarna wel.' Nathan leek haar ongemak te voelen en reikte zijn hand uit.

'Oké...' Lise knikte en accepteerde Nathans hand terwijl hij een zoen op haar wang plantte.

'Sorry, mijn liefste, sorry,' fluisterde hij in haar oor. Lise voelde de warmte die Nathan verspreide weer dichterbij komen en was even in gedachten verzonken, genietende van dit moment, voordat ze antwoordde: 'Waarvoor?'

'Voor de familieruzie waar je dadelijk in terecht gaat komen.'

Het was stil, te stil voor Jony's doen, aan tafel en hij keek zijn oude en nieuw verworven vrienden één voor één langzaam aan; zijn duistere broer, zijn beste vriend ter wereld en diens nieuwe, excentrieke geliefde waarna zijn blik op de huisarts, Michael bleef hangen. Michaels magie was altijd zo aanwezig maar tegelijkertijd ook zo afwezig dat Jony het niet meer kon voelen, waarschijnlijk vanwege Damon. Jony was beroemd om zijn magie-experimenten waarbij hij mensen van precies hetzelfde kaliber naast elkaar kon zetten. Hij had nog nooit iemand gevonden die Damon evenaarde, maar hij verwachtte ook niet dat hij snel iemand zou vinden die de man te snel af zou zijn, laat staan sterker. Draco had het vaker geprobeerd en ondanks diens ervaring in de Grote Oorlog en training met Potter, was Damon hem nog steeds de snel af.

Jony schudde zijn hoofd en wreef even door zijn ogen; hij had andere dingen te doen dan te mijmeren over het verleden, hij wilde zijn broer het zwijgen opleggen, gewoonweg omdat het kon en zorgen dat zijn irritante spiegelbeeld hem niet meer lastig zou vallen.

'Iedereen klaar?' vroeg hij met een gemaakte lach op zijn gezicht, hij was meer bezig met zijn plannen om de wereld te ontdoen van een zeker persoon dan met het eten waar hij met veel liefde aan had gewerkt en dat leek ook voor Nathan en Damon te gelden. De enige twee die iets trek bleken te hebben, waren de broer en zus.

'Ja, ik denk het.' Nathan keek hem met zijn dromerige blik aan, die hij had geperfectioneerd als hij complotten vond in Zweinstein tussen leerlingen en professoren.

'Dan ruim ik af.' Jony's hand vond zijn staf binnen enkele seconden en met een zachte 'plof' verdween alles, marcherend, naar de keuken.

'Ik eis antwoorden.'

Damon leek geen zin meer te hebben in thee, mijmerde Jony nu met een glimlach en hij wees met een overdreven gebaar naar de zitkamer van de Versachers.

'Zullen we de bevindingen van Lise en Nathan bespreken, onder het genot van een kopje thee?' Hij hervond zijn normale enthousiasme en wierp Damon met grote ogen een kushandje toe.

'Waar jij zin in hebt,' was het antwoord van Damon, terwijl Michael naar het drankkabinet was gelopen en drie tumblers vulde met whiskey. Hij nam een sherryglaasje uit de kast en zocht met zorg een fles jenever uit en schonk een glas in voor Lise.

'Ik denk dat ik meer behoefte aan iets sterkers heb, maar misschien wil je Nathan iets anders voorschotelen?' De arts was eraan gewend geraakt dat Nathan normaal gesproken niet dronk, maar de grijze tovenaar verbaasde hem door met een knik van zijn hoofd te wijzen naar de fles port die Michael had staan.

'Als je het niet erg vindt, een port vind ik soms wel lekker!'

Nathan glimlachte en overhandigde Damon, die de persoonlijke ruimte van zijn geliefde had opgezocht, twee glazen whiskey; één voor hemzelf en eentje voor Damon, terwijl Michael Jony zijn glas aanreikte, nam Lise vlug de twee sherryglaasjes van hem over.

'Zeg broertje, op een doordeweekse dag aan de alcohol? Heb je zo'n slechte dag gehad?' de opmerking was bedoeld als een grap, maar de opmerking bleef hangen in de lucht en Michael knikte alleen maar, terwijl hij samen met Damon plaats nam op de grote bank. Nathan trok Lise snel naar zich toe voor de loveseat en Jony had het zichzelf al gemakkelijk gemaakt op de donkergroene, comfortabele leunstoel. Damons blik was nog steeds niet veranderd, maar hij legde zijn rechterarm om Michael heen, terwijl deze langzaam tegen hem aanleunde. Nadat niemand er iets van zei, zag Lise dat haar broer voor het eerst in jaren echt ontspande en zijn ogen even sloot, terwijl hij genoot van een slok whiskey. Het bleef een tijdlang stil in de ruimte. Hoewel iedereen wist dat er meer op het spel stond dan ruzie of een klein gevecht, wisten de tovenaars en hun gezellen ook dat ze deze tijd samen nu nodig hadden; de hele tovenaarsgemeenschap stond namelijk op het spel.

Niemand anders dan Jony kon de stilte zo goed verbreken en hij keek apprecierend naar Michael. 'Voor een arts die normaal gesproken zo gezond leeft, heb je wel zeer goede whiskey in huis, man.' Zijn standaard glimlach was terug op zijn gezicht en hij knikte nogmaals, 'het kan zelfs tegen firewhiskey op!'

Michael schudde zijn hoofd en glimlachte, terwijl hij een grote slok nam. 'Ik had het gevoel dat wij het nodig hadden en ik al helemaal. Het valt opeens allemaal zwaar.'

'Niet opeens.' Damon liet het laatste woord in de lucht hangen en schudde zijn hoofd, het leek bijna alsof hij het niet wilde zeggen, nu Michael naast hem zat.

'Als ik niet beter wist-' begon Michael, maar hij maakte zijn zin niet af omdat Nathan hem onderbrak.

'Laat ik het zo zeggen,' begon Nathan, 'ik zou, als ik hen was geweest,' hij wees nu naar Lise en Michael, 'ook enorm zijn geschrokken als ik hoorde dat tovenaars bestonden en dat je met een toverstaf werkelijk kunt toveren of het feit dat wij werkelijk op bezemstelen vliegen! Vooral als ze dan opeens in je huis zitten en de potten en pannen in het rond laten cirkelen alsof het niets is.'

'Gelukkig wist ik iets beter, maar ik had nooit gedacht dat die oude volks- en familieverhalen waar waren. Voornamelijk niet omdat het altijd rond ons huis draaide. Ik besefte pas dat het echt was toen ik met Nathan in contact kwam.'

'Jullie huis is doordrongen van magie, zeer oude en zwarte magie!' Het was opvallend niet Damon die deze woorden uitsprak, maar Jony. 'Mijn familie staat niet zo hoog aangeschreven als die van Damon, maar de familie Van den Bergh is wel al heel oud,' Damon zei niets en knikte terwijl Jony een slok van zijn whiskey nam; het was duidelijk dat hij hen iets wilde vertellen. 'Een bepaalde tak van mijn familie is ooit onterft, aangezien ze teveel met Dreuzels - niet magische mensen - omgingen en daar zijn ook enkele Snullen uitgekomen. Deze mensen hebben veel politieke invloed in de Dreuzelwereld gekregen en door de jaren heen hielden de familieoudsten wel contact met hen, voornamelijk omdat er hier en daar een enkele tovenaar of heks opdook en wij hen bewust moesten maken van de invloed van magie, maar voornamelijk van het Statuut van Geheimhouding.' Jony ademde langzaam in en uit en dronk snel nog een slok van zijn whiskey voordat hij verder ging.

'Zoals Jony en Damon weten, heb ik een tweelingbroer; Joseph van den Bergh.' Op dit punt keek Lise verbaasd naar Nathan, die zijn hoofd kort schudde, waardoor er enkele donkergrijze plukken voor zich gezicht vielen, die zij vlug achter zijn oor duwde. 'Mijn broer en ik waren vroeger onafscheidelijk, hij had nooit een groot magisch aura, maar hij hield van toverdranken en was goed in Runen. Tot ons vierde jaar op Zweinstein, waren wij de beste vrienden; in dat jaar heeft hij mij verraden door bij een groep te gaan die het tegenovergestelde van de laatste Duistere Heer wilde. Joseph bleek namelijk maar net sterker te zijn dan een Snul en was de traagste in ons jaar. Ik hielp hem zoveel als ik kon, maar hij heeft het mij nooit vergeven dat ik zo sterk was. Hij beschuldigt mij er tot op de dag van vandaag van, dat ik zijn magie heb gestolen als baby.' Jony fluisterde bijna en schudde zijn hoofd.

'Iets dat compleet flauwekul is!' Damon zette zijn glas terug op het glazen tafeltje naast hem en trok Michael onbewust dichter naar zich toe, 'Je wordt geboren met een magisch aura en daarmee ga je ook dood. Het kan niet groter worden gemaakt door energie te stelen, je kunt alleen energie van anderen gebruiken. Dat is iets dat veel Duistere Heren deden.'

'Correct.' Nathan keek Lise aan en maakte een begin aan zijn verhaal, 'Om Elisabeth - hierbij ontving hij een por van haar in zijn zij - en Michael te helpen; de groep waarbij Joseph zich heeft aangesloten, is een groep die alle Puurbloedtovenaars wilt uitroeien, omdat zij zich minderwaardig voelen. Aangezien de familie Van den Bergh een gerespecteerde familie is onder de Puurbloeden, willen zij niets liever dan Jonalias onterven of vermoorden, zodat Joseph de familietitel kan opeisen.'

'En Damons familie dan?'

'Dat durven ze niet.' Damon glimlachte donker, 'Mijn familie is één van de oudste families en wij zorgen altijd voor meer dan één erfgenaam. Mijn oudste broer heeft al één zoon en twee dochters, dus hoef ik mij geen zorgen te maken. Nee, Joseph wil invloed, invloed in de Wikenweegschaar en dergelijke. Invloed, omdat hij denkt dat hij dan iets kan in deze wereld.'

'Ben je dan niet bang?'

'Bang voor wat, Lise? Bang dat mijn broertje achter mij aankomt?' Hij grinnikte; 'Daarvoor heeft hij het lef niet!'

Lise en Nathan keken elkaar aan en Nathan zuchtte.

'Je hoeft het niet te zeggen, Nathan, ik weet waar dit naartoe leidt!'

'En dan blijf jij zo rustig?' De ogen van Damon schoten vuur en hij liet zijn rechterhand omlaag vallen, zodat zijn staf in zijn hand gleed.

'Damon, alsjeblieft!' Jony zat met zijn ellebogen op zijn knieen en draaide met zijn hand cirkeltjes in de lucht, 'ik wist het pas vanaf het moment dat die twee - hij wees naar het koppeltje op de loveseat - het antwoord wisten. Nathan kan zijn hoofd zeer goed beschermen, maar Lise heeft de afgelopen tijd aan niets anders gedacht dan dat!'

'Jij zit in mijn hoofd!' Lises ogen verschoten van kleur en haar ogen leken nu groen, een kleur die Michael associeerde met gevaar; haar ogen waren altijd groen wanneer ze boos was. Hij hield van haar wisselende oogkleuren, maar hij merkte dat Jony er lichtelijk ongemakkelijk van werd.

'Nou, nee!' hij hief zijn armen in de lucht. 'Jouw gedachten zijn soms zeer intens, daar kan ik niets aan doen.'

'Lise, Jony!' Michael greep in en keek zijn zus doordringend aan, 'Focussen alsjeblieft!'

'Laten wij het onderwerp veranderen,' Damon streek onbewust over een plooi van Michaels hemd, terwijl Lise boos in Nathans armen terugviel en haar ogen samenkneep. 'Ik zou van jullie graag willen weten wat dat virus doet!' Lises haar contrasteerde met Nathans grijze lokken terwijl hun handen samensmolten en Lise met haar hoofd schudde.


	30. 21 Zwarte schermen flikkeren niet meer

**Eenentwinting: zwarte schermen flikkeren niet meer **

Damons zware stem en magie zorgden voor een bedrukte sfeer, die ondanks de negatieve kant, ruimte creëerde om het mysterie op te lossen. Nathan speelde met Lises ketting en streelde af en toe door haar haar, terwijl hij Damon en Jony mentaal in de gaten hield. Hij wist dat Jony er niets aan kon doen, maar Lises hoofd was een losgeslagen orkaan; een plek waar zelfs Jony geen wijs uit zou worden, ondanks het feit dat hij zich op jonge leeftijd de kunst meester had gemaakt. Dat was ook het jaar geweest dat de connectie tussen Jony en zijn broer was verbroken en het jaar dat Nathan de Zwadderaars had leren kennen. Jony had donkere periodes gekend, periodes waar alleen Damon hem doorheen had kunnen trekken en nadat de lust voor de Duistere Kunsten zwaarder was geworden, had Nathan hem andere boeken aangeboden. Boeken met kennis over de balans tussen goed en slecht, grijze magie maar vooral ook de zinnige toepassingen van Zwarte magie en Verweer tegen de Zwarte magie. Waar Damon een lichte verslaving had voor de macht, was Jony ermee gaan experimenteren...

'Jonalias?' Nathan bekeek de stoere tovenaar met een alwetende blik, wetende waar zijn gedachten nu waren en wat de normaal spraakwaterverslaafde tovenaar zou willen doen met zijn broer. Nathan wist dat Jony geen reden meer nodig had om zijn broer in koelen bloede te vermoorden; de reden die Nathan en Lise hem zouden geven, zou alleen extra olie op het (al brandende) vuur gooien. De furieuze blik van Jony zei genoeg en Nathan hield zich stil terwijl Lise bijna oncomfortabel tegen hem aan kroop. Damon had zijn stok in zijn handen laten glijden en streek er nu mee over Jony's wang en controleerde zijn connectie.  
'Het is misschien niet geheel onverstandig om uit te leggen wat dit virus precies doet en waarom Jony's broer het zou willen hebben.' Nathan bemoeide zich ermee en knikte naar Michael, waarna hij Lise bemoedigend aankeek.'Begin gewoon bij het begin.'  
Lise haalde opnieuw diep adem en begon: 'Zoals jullie al weten, heb ik dit virus per ongeluk gemaakt, al was het in eerste instantie niet bedoeld als een tovenaarsvirus. Het virus dat ik heb geschreven, is origineel bedoeld om ongemerkt een computer binnen te kunnen komen en daarna alle bankdata te stelen zodat je ongemerkt iemands account kan hacken. Op die manier kun je misbruik maken van privégegevens of gewoon geld stelen.' Ze haalde haar schouders op en keek schaapachtig naar haar broer, die duidelijk een blik van afkeuring op zijn gezicht droeg.  
Jony keek haar echter met ogen als schoteltjes aan en begon te lachen. 'Jij beweert dat jullie gekke Dreuzels geld in een computer hebben zitten?'  
Lise schoot in de lach en haar ogen schitterden.  
'Nee, gekkie!' ze grinnikte en duwde zich tegen Nathan aan, terwijl Michael al hoofdschuddend zijn whiskey achterover gooide.  
'Wat Lise wil zeggen, is dat zij niet de munten, maar de waarde via een computer kunnen controleren. In plaats van het overzicht dat jij maandelijks van Goudgrijp krijgt. Zij besparen zo veel papier en kunnen zelf een opdracht geven, die de bank dan verwerkt.'  
'Ah, dat klinkt logischer!' Jony knikte met zijn hoofd en zette de kraag van zijn lederen jas rechtop.  
'Nu, goed, blijkbaar ben ik op een avond zo boos geweest, dat ik volgens Nathan magie heb gebruikt,' vervolgde Lise haar verhaal, 'die vriend, die jullie ook op het nieuws zagen, was samen met mij aan het programmeren en toen is het blijkbaar fout gegaan. Lionel was een goede jongen, maar hij had rare intenties; Marja wist hem daar echter vanaf te houden.'  
'Was hij een Dreuzelgeborene?' vroeg Damon aan Nathan, die zijn schouders ophaalde.  
'Ik herken de naam niet en hij zou op Zweinstein hebben moeten rondlopen.'  
Damon zuchtte en sloeg zijn laatste slok whiskey naar achteren.  
'En nu?'  
'Nu heeft iemand anders het virus in bezit,' gaf Nathan toe en hij nam het woord van Lise over. 'Blijkbaar heeft hij het virus aan iemand toevertrouwd; dat is waar Lise onderzoek naar heeft gedaan en blijkbaar heeft diegene dit vertrouwen beschaamd door het te delen met niemand minder dan Joseph, jouw broer.'

Op het moment dat die woorden werden uitgesproken door Nathan, die doorhad dat zijn vrienden de spreuk wilden vuren voordat de teerling was geworpen en hij niet langer wildestallen, werden de ogen van Jony koud. Zijn ogen werden ijzig kil en hij sloeg met zijn hand op de luie stoel waarin hij zich bevond. Het duurde even voordat Damon de link kon leggen en Nathan keek hem vragend aan.  
'Ik vil hem, levend!' Jony stond binnen een flits naast Damon maar voordat hij kon Verdwijnselen, hield Nathan hem met een hand tegen. Probeer jezelf niet te Versprokkelen met je reis.'  
In zijn zesde jaar was dit Jony per ongeluk gebeurd, toen hij naar huis had willen reizen en Damon hem per ongeluk had aangeraakt. De grijns op Damons gezicht ontging hem niet, maar hij reageerde er niet meer op.  
'Ik wil hem nu voor mijn neus hebben en niet morgen, Nathan!' Zijn ogen waren langzaam gitzwart geworden en de overdosis aan magie was overduidelijk. 'Jij mag wel mooi plannetjes smeden, ik ga liever strijdend ten onder, dan wachten op een plan!'  
'Als je ons twee uur geeft, gaan wij - met een plan - met je mee.' Nathan ging het gevecht met zijn beste vriend liever nu niet aan, maar het was duidelijk nodig. 'Gun ons ook dat plezier!'  
Jony leek hem bijna niet te horen en voordat iemand hem kon tegenhouden, liet hij met een lichte draai van zijn pols zijn geliefde stok in zijn handen glijden en met een andere uitgemeten beweging gooide hij opnieuw zijn Patronus de deur uit richting zijn ouders.  
'Wat mij betreft is het oorlog,' hij draaide zich koud om naar Damon en Nathan en liet toen een sinistere lach op zijn gezicht verschijnen, 'maar als jullie bloed willen zien, houd ik jullie natuurlijk niet tegen.'

'En nu?' Het was Michael die nuchter genoeg was om tot een conclusie te komen. 'Rennen jullie als een stelletje idioten een huis binnen en denken jullie dan dat dit virus automatisch vernietigd wordt?' De arts keek zijn gasten aan en haalde zijn schouders kort en bijna sarcastisch op waarna hij na een korte stilte opnieuw sprak. 'Denk dan maar niet dat ik jullie oplap; ik kan niet zomaar met mijn staf zwaaien en iedereen doet wat ik wil.'  
'Michael heeft gelijk,' vulde Lise toe, die de hele tijd stil en observatief naar de tovenaars in haar huiskamer had gestaard, 'ik zal dat virus voor eens en altijd moeten verwijderen. Als ik de oorsprong van de bron heb, kan ik een anti-virus installeren dat alle kopieën automatisch verwijdert.'  
'Dat kan?' Nathan keek haar nu met zijn donkergrijze ogen vragend aan en de bruinharige, jonge vrouw knikte.  
'Ik bouw altijd een uitgang in; een virus moet altijd door de maker kunnen worden afgebroken.'  
'Dus als jij dat doet en jij zorgt dat dit virus kapot wordt gemaakt, dan kan het nooit meer schade toebrengen?' Jony keek haar nu twijfelend aan.  
Terwijl de twee genieën druk in gesprek waren en overduidelijk de voordeur niet hoorden, stond Michael verbaasd op en liep naar de voordeur terwijl hij hoopte dat niet één van zijn clienten onwel was geworden.  
'Wel als ik het goed doe, maar dan moet ik ook de bron benaderen en dat kan niet over een afstand, vooral niet met magie.' Lise was op dreef en lette niet meer op haar broer terwijl ze haar laptop op schoot had genomen. Ze tikte vrolijk weg op het toetsenbord, terwijl haar scherm allerlei witte getallen en woorden liet zien op een zwarte achtergrond. 'Ik heb het al geprobeerd, maar volgens Nathan wordt het magisch beschermd.'  
'Logisch, heel logisch,' voegde Jony sarcastisch toe en hij leek het aanbod te overwegen.  
'Oké, oké!' Jonyhield zijn handen in de lucht en schudde zijn hoofd, 'deze cowboy geeft jullie een kans; maar onthoud dat mijn broertje van mij is!'  
'Afspraak is afspraak.'

Op het moment dat Damon de extra aanwezigheid in de ruimte aanvoelde, borg hij vluchtig zijn staf in zijn holster op en gebood Nathan en Jony hetzelfde te doen. Jony liet zich gemakkelijk in de luie stoel vallen en op dat moment kwam Michael de kamer ingelopen met een net geklede, oudere man die een uilenbrilletje op zijn neus droeg en een zware, lederen aktetas strak onder zijn arm geklemd hield.  
'Meester Printess, u herkent mijn zusje, Elisabeth, nog wel?' Michaels gezicht stond bijna op oorlog en hij gebaarde naar zijn zus, die zijn boodschap direct begreep. Ze klopte Nathan licht op zijn been, overhandigde hem de laptop met de waarschuwing dat 'hij haar spelletje niet mocht overnemen' en gaf de advocaat een hand.  
'Ach, mejuffrouw Versacher, dat is een hele tijd geleden. U bent zeer zeker een aantal jaren ouder geworden.' Hij knikte netjes naar het gezelschap en de puurbloed tovenaars, die precies wisten hoe ze met deze situatie moesten omgaan, maakten het plaatje direct compleet.  
'Ik dank u, meester.' Ze glimlachte licht en leek bijna op de zorgzame Lise die Nathan had leren kennen, totdat hij haar ogen zag en de angst en ellende die daar nog steeds op de achtergrond in ronddraaiden' ronddraaien. 'Mijn partner, Nathan Blemfeld en zijn beste vriend Jony van den Bergh.' De laatstgenoemde knikte kort en hief zijn glas met whiskey naar de man, terwijl Nathan de laptop netjes op de tafel zette en een 'aangenaam' naar de man wierp.  
'En rechts naast Nathan, mijn partner; Damon Vildaear, zoals ik u ook al had aangegeven in ons laatste gesprek.' Michael wees naar Damon en Nathan.  
De kleine man liep op Damon af, die hem kort toeknikte en zijn hand schudde, terwijl hij op het laatste moment zijn linkerhand bovenop de handdruk legde. Nathan zou later aan Lise uitleggen dat dit een Puurbloedtraditie was, om aan te geven wie de meeste invloed heeft en dat Damon zich niet zomaar uit het veld zou laten slaan.  
'Het spijt mij u allen te moeten storen, zo laat op de avond,' de man pauzeerde kort en wees naar de grote klok die in de kamer stond, 'maar ik heb helaas nieuws dat niet meer kon wachten. Het testament van uw ouders is boven water gekomen en ik zou dit graag aan u willen voorlezen.'


End file.
